Found His Last Family
by Aori Rihito
Summary: Epilogue. Beberapa tahun kemudian, di satu hari yang cukup tenang, Namikaze/Uchiha Nakayoshi tengah memikirkan apa yang telah terjadi. Sucks at summary, weird ending. RnR please! OC, OOC, Canon. COMPLETE.
1. Who Is She?

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

Yak! Fic ini canon, dan tokoh utamanya adalah OC-ku yang bernama Kazuki Namikaze, kakak dari Minato Namikaze. Sejak awal, penname-ku adalah nama OC kesayanganku. Agak ragu waktu mau publish, habiiis, ini kan banyakan OC dibanding chara asli! Tadinya, kalau Kazuki Namikaze benar ada di Naruto, tokohnya Kazuki N. & Naruto N.

Namikaze lha yaauw, supaya kelihatan hubungan darahnya! Oh iya, latar di fanfic ini setelah The Great Shinobi War ke-4 selesai. Sasuke belum mau kembali ke Konoha, ia masih dendam. Ok, bacot author sampai sini! Mind to RnR? Don't like? Just leave this fic, dude! Awal cerita Naruto POV.

**Story Begins**

Mata itu berubah menjadi sangat dingin. Tidak seperti dulu saat kami bersama. Pertarungan tidak terelakkan. Demi menyelamatkan rekan setim dan juga guruku, peristiwa yang kubenci itu terulang. Chidori vs Rasengan. Yah, hasilnya tetap sama. Seri. Sayangnya si mayat hidup itu sedang dalam misi khusus, jadi tidak ada yang bisa membantuku.

Aku sempat mengira kalau dia akan kehabisan tenaga, dapat dilihat dari tubuhnya yang babak belur dan mata yang mengeluarkan darah. Biar kutebak. Amaterasu dan Susano'o. Pasti mangekyou sharingan.

Sayangnya aku salah. Kekuatannya melebihi batas. Guruku dan rekan setimku yang kukagumi itu sudah sekarat. Begitu pula aku. Entah mengapa monster sial yang merenggut nyawa orangtuaku itu seakan tidak peduli akan nyawaku. Padahal, kalau aku mati otomatis dia akan mati.

"Huh. Bersiaplah untuk mati, dobe." Ia menyeringai. Mata onyx-nya berubah menjadi merah darah dengan bentuk seperti bunga salju di tengahnya. Mangekyou Sharingan. "Uhukk!" Aku terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutku. "Teme, Kakashi-sensei sering bilang padamu. Jangan dibutakan oleh dendam." kataku lirih. Pandangan mataku mulai kabur. Kudengar dia tertawa sinis.

"Aku juga sudah memberitahukan sesuatu padanya! Kalau ingin itu terjadi, kembalikan dulu tousan, kaasan, aniki, juga seluruh klan-ku!" serunya. Sasuke Uchiha. Itulah namanya. Termakan oleh kebenciannya sendiri.

"Bersiaplah, dobe! Aku akan menghabisi mereka setelah kau." Sasuke menyeringai. Kaasan, tousan, andaikan kalian ada disini.. Mungkin kalian bisa membantuku menyadarkan Sasuke. Aku mengerti perasaan Sasuke yang ditinggal seluruh keluarganya.

Tapi ia masih beruntung karena dapat merasakan berkumpul bersama keluarga. Aku hanya bertemu tousan dan kaasan di alam bawah sadarku. Saat menangani monster di dalamku, bijuu ekor 9. Kyuubi.

Kulihat Sasuke mengayunkan pedang kebanggaannya itu untuk menebasku. Ternyata, pada akhirnya aku akan segera bertemu tousan dan kaasan. Walau aku mati, setidaknya di alam sana aku merasakan kebahagiaan.

TRAANG! Apa itu? Suara benturan pedang dengan pedang. "Kau tidak akan mati, Naruto." Siapa dia? Wanita berambut kuning sepinggang. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, ia membelakangiku, menahan pedang Sasuke. "Siapa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sepertinya wanita itu menyeringai.

"Tidak penting aku siapa, Uchiha. Yang penting adalah aku akan menghentikanmu." Ia menoleh sebentar padaku. "Tenanglah, Naruto.. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu." katanya. Suaranya lembut dan... wajahnya mirip Tou-san. Matanya biru safir, tapi kulitnya putih. Tingginya.. Seperti Kaa-san.

"Sasuke Uchiha, aku tahu kalau Kakashi dan Naruto sudah mengatakannya, tapi aku harus mengatakannya lagi. Jangan dibutakan oleh dendam!" katanya tajam. Ia mengenakan pakaian Jounin dan memakai hitai-ate Konoha di dahinya.

Wanita itu juga memakai pedang berwarna emas yang menahan pedang Sasuke. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa anggota Ne? Tidak mungkin. Danzo sudah mati.

"Tahu apa kau tentang aku?" balas Sasuke dingin.

"Aku bertemu denganmu saat kau masih bayi, Sasuke. Fugaku dan Mikoto sangat bahagia bersamamu. Juga Itachi. Mereka berharap kau dapat menjadi ninja yang berguna bagi Konoha. Tapi kau menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan mereka dengan mengkhianati Konoha! Danzo sudah mati, Sasuke! Konoha tidak bersalah! Sejak awal Danzo dan Madara lah yang merencanakan kehancuran klan Uchiha!"

Siapa wanita ini? Kenapa ia muncul tiba-tiba? "Di-dia.." Aku menoleh pelan. Kakashi-sensei! Dia masih sadar!

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei mengenalinya?"

"Di-dia.. Konoha no Kaminari Hikari.. Ka-Kazuki.." Setelah mengatakan itu dia pingsan.

(Konoha no Kaminari Hikari diartikan Konoha Lightning's Light)

"Bagaimana kau tahu tentang orang tuaku? Siapa kau?" Kelihatannya Sasuke frustasi. Kulihat wanita itu tersenyum singkat. "Aku adalah salah satu dari sahabat Mikoto dan Fugaku. Namaku Kazuki Namikaze." Aku terbelalak.

Namikaze? Apa dia punya hubungan darah denganku? Dia siapanya tousan? Julukan Konoha no Hikari to Shōmei, apa maksudnya? Mirip Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō tousan!

"Kau benar, Naruto. Nanti akan kuceritakan, tapi tidak sekarang." Dia seperti tahu isi pikiranku. "Sasuke, kembalilah ke Konoha. Berubahlah." katanya sambil tersenyum. "Selama klan-ku tidak ada, hal itu tidak berguna!" Sasuke menyerang Kazuki.

Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya... Dengan orang yang bernama Kazuki itu... Dan aku tidak ingin dia tewas.

Kazuki menggunakan pedang emasnya. Suara benturan pedang berkali-kali terdengar. Sesekali, Sasuke memakai elemen api. Tapi dapat dihindari Kazuki. Yang aneh, Kazuki bisa memakai Rasengan. Setahuku yang bisa hanya tousan, Kakashi-sensei, ero-sennin, dan aku. A-apa? Mata Sasuke mengeluarkan darah! Jangan-jangan...

"Amaterasu." Sial! Dia menggunakan amaterasu! Bisa-bisa Kazuki tewas. "Kau memang adik Itachi, Sasuke. Kau bisa mengendalikan amaterasu, api hitam yang konon tidak bisa padam." katanya pelan. Ia tidak menghindari amaterasu itu! Sasuke tertawa sinis, merasa puas.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa mengalahkan orang yang lebih tua dan lebih berpengalaman darimu." A-apa? Api amaterasu itu hilang! "A-APAAA?" seru Sasuke. Aku menatap mata safir Kazuki. Salah! Ka-Kazuki memiliki Sharingan? Dan itu mangekyou!

"Kau! Bagaimana mungkin! Kau bukanlah Uchiha, kenapa bisa memakai mangekyou!" seru Sasuke. "Fugaku dan Mikoto memberikannya padaku. Sekarang, aku akan memberimu apa yang kau inginkan. Asalkan kau berubah dan kembali ke Konoha." ujar Kazuki ringan.

"Aku minta klan-ku dibangkitkan! Apa kau bisa, hah?" kata Sasuke angkuh. "Untuk keluargamu aku bisa. Tapi untuk seluruh klan-mu, aku tidak bisa." Kazuki menyarungkan pedangnya.

"Heh, baiklah!" Kazuki tersenyum lembut. Mirip... Kaasan. "Mundurlah, Sasuke. Kuminta jangan beritahu orang-orang Konoha tentang ini." Sasuke yang terpana akan senyuman keibuan Kazuki hanya mengangguk.

Ia melakukan ritual. Banyak, aku tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu. "Kuchiyose, Edo Tensei." Apa? Edo Tensei? Terlihatlah 3 peti keluar dari tanah. "Jangan mendekat dulu, Sasuke. Mereka belum sempurna." BRAKK! Penutup peti itu terbuka.

"KAASAN! TOUSAN! ANIKI!" seru Sasuke. "_Kazuki-nee.. Kau menghidupkan kami? Untuk apa?_" tanya orang yang kukenali sebagai Fugaku Uchiha, ayah Sasuke.

"Kalian mengetahui nasib Sasuke dari alam sana. Dan aku harus merubahnya. Sesuai janjiku pada kalian, Kushina, juga Minato-chan. Aku akan menyempurnakan kalian."

Ia memperbaiki tubuh ketiganya.

"Sifat kalian akan tetap sifat yang asli. Aku melakukannya hanya demi Konoha, kalian, Sasuke, Minato-chan, Kushina, dan yang terpenting... Untuk Naruto Namikaze." Aku tersentak.

"KAASAN! TOUSAN! ANIKI!" Sasuke berlari dan memeluk ketiga orang itu. "Sasuke... Kaasan mohon jangan menangis. Berubahlah, nak. Kembalilah ke Konoha bersama kami." ujar Mikoto-basan. Ternyata Sasuke menangis di pelukan ibunya. Alagkah bahagianya aku jika ada kaasan dan tousan...

"Itachi, kau sialan! Beraninya membuatku benci padamu, padahal kau memiliki niat mulia!" kata Sasuke kesal. "Hahaha! Maaf, otoutou." Sasuke beralih pada Fugaku-jisan. "Tousan.." Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menerjang ayahnya. "Aku sangat merindukan tousan..." Fugaku-jisan hanya tersenyum dan memeluk balik anak bungsunya. Aku tersenyum miris. Betapa bahagianya Sasuke sekarang. Aku jadi merindukan tousan...

"Sasuke, kemari sebentar. Matamu pasti hampir buta, kan?" tanya Kazuki. Sasuke mengangguk dan berjalan menuju Kazuki. "Hup!" Wow, Kazuki hebat sekali. Kuat dan hebat, bahkan juga bisa ninjutsu medis. Ia mengobati mata Sasuke, dan juga membersihkan darahnya dengan elemen air.

"Itachi, Sasuke, bantu aku membawa Kakashi dan Sakura. Biar aku yang membawa Naruto." Mereka mengangguk. Aku sedikit takut saat Kazuki mendekatiku. "Naruto, tenanglah. Tidak perlu takut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya di Konoha." Aku mengangguk pelan. Pelukan Kazuki... sehangat pelukan kaasan dan tousan.

Di Konoha...

Izumo dan Kotetsu mempersilahkan keluarga Uchiha dan aku masuk. Tapi mereka menahan Kazuki. Kazuki menutupi wajah dan rambutnya dengan jaket bertudung. "Sasuke! Bawa sahabatmu ini." Sasuke mengangguk dan membawaku. Aku masih bisa mendengar pembicaraan dan melihat mereka.

"Izumo, Kotetsu, terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Tapi ini aku, Kazuki Namikaze." Ia membuka tudung kepalanya. "APA? KAU MASIH HIDUP?" seru mereka. Kazuki tertawa kecil. Ia mengangguk. Mereka mempersilahkan Kazuki masuk. Sepertinya dia ke Hokage Tower. Ia tetap menutup wajahnya.

**Normal POV**

Kazuki melangkah masuk ke gedung Hokage. "Shizune-san, apa Godaime Hokage-sama ada di ruangannya?" tanya Kazuki pada Shizune. "I-iya. Anda siapa ya?" Kazuki tersenyum tipis. "Ikut saja. Pasti tahu." Shizune pun mengikuti Kazuki.

Tok tok tok! "Tsunade-sama?" kata Shizune. "Masuk!"

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade. "A-anu, dia ingin bertemu." Shizune mempersilahkan Kazuki masuk. "Lama tidak bertemu, Tsunade-baasan." kata Kazuki dengan wajah tertutup. "Siapa kau?" tanya Tsunade.

"Ini aku, baasan." Kazuki melepas tudungnya dan tersenyum. "KAZUKI NAMIKAZE?" seru Tsunade dan Shizune bersamaan. "Ya, ini aku." Kazuki membungkuk. "Bu-bukankah kau sudah mati?" tanya Shizune gemetaran.

"Shizune-san! Dulu aku pernah bilang jangan suka bicara sembarangan! Aku belum mati. Minato menyegelku ke dalam Naruto agar saat ia dalam bahaya, aku bisa menolongnya. Minato-chan dan Kushina tidak bisa menampakkan diri lagi pada Naruto karena mereka sudah." ujar Kazuki.

Tsunade yang kaget berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Kazuki. Tiba-tiba ia memeluknya. "Konoha no Kaminari Hikari! Akhirnya kau kembali!" seru Tsunade. Shizune tersenyum bahagia. Kazuki hanya bisa tersenyum.

TBC

'Chapter 1 : Who Is She?' selesai! Gimana chapter 1 ini? Untuk penjelasan, Kazuki punya beberapa kemampuan khusus. (Beberapa tau banyak ya?) Jangan tanya kok bisa dan kenapa. Nanti ada penjelasan lebih lanjut, beberapa chapter ke depan. Bukan hanya kehebatan lho, Kazuki punya kelemahan juga. Nanti ada juga, beberapa chapter ke depan. Review please!

EDITED : Bukan Konoha no Hikari to Shomei lagi, tapi Konoha no Kaminari Hikari!


	2. Story About Father And Mother

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

Author ga banyak bicara. Langsung aja ceritanya.

.

Tsunade yang kaget berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Kazuki. Tiba-tiba ia memeluknya. "_Konoha no Kaminari Hikari_! Akhirnya kau kembali!" seru Tsunade. Shizune tersenyum bahagia. Kazuki hanya bisa tersenyum.

**Chapter 2**

2 hari kemudian...

"Naruto!" panggil Kazuki di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ia memasuki kamar rawat Naruto. "Kazuki-_san_." Naruto memandang penasaran pada Kazuki. "Ng? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Kazuki bingung. "Aku ingin bertanya. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa hubungannya denganku, orangtuaku, Sasuke dan keluarganya?" tanya Naruto.

Kazuki menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Naruto. "Namaku Kazuki Namikaze, dan aku disegel ayahmu di tubuhmu agar aku bisa menolongmu saat kamu sekarat. Julukanku _Konoha no Kaminari Hikari_, karena aku bisa mengatur cahaya juga petir. Gerakanku cepat seperti ayahmu yang dijuluki Konoha Yellow Flash. Ia mengajarkan Hiraishin dan Rasengan padaku."

Kazuki berhenti sebentar, mengambil nafas.

"Aku masih keluargamu, Naruto." Naruto tersentak. Ia bahagia karena memiliki keluarga, bingung kenapa bisa, penasaran, merasa aneh, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. "Aku adalah kakak dari Minato Namikaze. Dengan kata lain... Aku adalah _Ba-san_ mu, Naruto." Tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya dan menangis. "Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kazuki.

"Aku.. Aku bahagia. Aku masih memiliki seorang keluarga. Kau adalah satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Aku bahagia bertemu denganmu, Kazuki _Ba-san.."_ kata Naruto dalam pelukan Kazuki.

"Hm.. Aku juga bahagia bisa bertemu dengan keponakanku yang sudah besar, Naru-_chan."_ Kazuki membalas pelukan Naruto. Kazuki tersenyum dan menghapus air mata keponakannya itu.

"Hm, kau tahu, Naruto? Walau aku tidak bisa melihat apapun dari dalam tubuhmu, tapi aku mengenal seluruh orang di Konoha sekarang. Aku juga tahu masa depanmu, Naruto."

"Ka-kalau begitu! Siapa yang akan menjadi istriku di masa depan, _Ba-san?_ Sakura-_chan_ bukan?" Wajah Kazuki memerah karena salting. "E-ehehehehe... Ka-kalau soal itu.." Naruto merengut. "Jangan bertele-tele, basan." kata Naruto kesal.

"Gadis itu berkulit putih, bermata lavender, lemah lembut, dan juga menyukaimu sejak dulu. Rambutnya indigo, dan namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga." ujar Kazuki. "HAAA? HINATA-_CHAN_?!" seru Naruto. Kazuki langsung menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit, Naruto!" omel Kazuki. "Adududuh~ Ittai~ _Ba-san_ segalak _Kaa-san,_ ya." keluh Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. "Hahahahaha! Minato-_chan_ juga mengeluh seperti itu. Kalian benar-benar mirip, ya. Fisik kalian. Tapi sifatmu cenderung ke Kushina-_chan_." ujar Kazuki lembut.

"Anu.. _Ba-san.."_

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Itu... Tolong ceritakan tentang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ lebih banyak. Aku ingin sekali mengenal mereka lebih dalam."

Kazuki tersenyum dan menerawang. "_Well_, sudah wajar kalau kau ingin mengenali orangtuamu." Naruto mengangguk antusias.

"Minato-_chan_.. Menurut rakyat Konoha, ia hokage terbaik Konoha Gakure. Paras yang tampan, otak yang jenius, dan tentunya kekuatan yang sangat hebat, bisa menyegel bijuu ekor 9 walau mengorbankan nyawanya dan Kushina-chan. Sewaktu di akademi, nilainya selalu bagus. Tapi dia ramah dan sedikit pemalu saat di akademi. Bahkan Kushina-_chan_ menjulukinya Girly Boy! Tidak seperti Sasuke. Yaah, Sasuke mirip Fugaku, tentu saja. Tapi sifat Minato itu menyebalkan! Dia selalu menggangguku! Saking kesalnya, akhirnya kupanggil 'Minato-_chan_'! Tentu saja dia tidak terima! Akhirnya dia memanggilku tanpa '_Onee-san_'_._ Grrh, mengingatnya membuatku kesal!"

Kazuki jeda sebentar.

"Tapi, bagaimanapun juga dia adik terbaikku. Anak kebanggaan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san._ Dan juga orang yang paling dicintai Kushina-_chan_.. Bayangkan! Semua fans girl-nya berdoa agar Minato-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_ putus saat di akademi! Saat Minato-_chan_ menolong Kushina-_chan_ yang diculik, aku tersenyum sendiri di rumah. Membayangkan adikku yang sudah lama mencintai seorang gadis tomboy berambut merah menolongnya dan menjadikan dirinya pahlawan di mata gadis itu. Yah, memang sih aku bisa melihatnya dari rumah. Kemampuan khususku. Hohoho, Minato-_chan_ menggendong Kushina-_chan_ dengan _bridal style_! Dan saat itu juga, Minato menyatakan perasaannya! _So sweet_~ Kushina-_chan_ udah kayak kepiting rebus. Tapi ia menerimanya. Kemudian, _kissing scene_, deh~"

Naruto tertawa. "Hahahahaha! Ternyata _Tou-san_ agresif banget!"

"Sedangkan Kushina-_chan_, menurut Minato-_chan_ dia adalah gadis yang sangat manis. Mata violet dan rambut merah yang memukau Minato-_chan_. Di akademi, nilainya lumayan bagus. Tapi ia diejek tomat oleh teman-temannya karena rambut merah dan wajah bulat.. Persis tomat! Kushina-_chan_ yang emosi akan sedikit mengeluarkan kekuatan Kyuubi. Rambut merahnya melayang menjadi 9 dan ia menghajar semua anak yang mengejeknya. Hiiy~ Seram, kan? Tapi saat Minato-_chan_ menolongnya dari ninja yang menculiknya, ia merasa bahagia. Apalagi Minato-_chan_ memuji rambut yang dibencinya itu. Saat itulah ia mencintai Minato-_chan_. Ketika ia digendong Minato-_chan_, wajahnya memerah dan ia malu. Jantungnya berdegup keras. Saat Minato-_chan_ menyatakan perasaannya, ia bahagia dan tersipu. Akhirnya ia menerimanya walau malu-malu. Dan mereka.. Yah... _Kissing_ _scene_."

Mimik wajah Kazuki melembut, tapi matanya berubah serius.

"Yang paling parah.. Saat_ first night_ mereka. Uukh, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengintip adikku sendiri, tapi kemampuan khususku ini sedikit menyebalkan! Saat aku menutup mata sekalipun, aku bisa melihat adegan itu! Tuhan, Mi-Minato-_chan_.. Terlalu agresif! Aku kasihan pada _Kaa-san_ mu. Ia berteriak terus. Akhirnya aku memutuskan tidur. Tapi... Kemampuan khususku kembali mengusik. Adegan mereka masuk mimpiku! Ya Tuhan!"

Muka Kazuki sudah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke. Naruto sedikit terkikik.

"Beberapa hari kemudian, Minato-_chan_ pergi misi menghancurkan jembatan Kanabi. Kakashi sudah menceritakannya padamu, kan? Aku sudah melihat masa depan dan sedikit kaget. Aku berusaha mengacuhkannya, tapi gagal. Saat itu Obito _tewas_. Ketika aku menyaksikannya, aku langsung menangis. Padahal aku sudah melihatnya dan tahu kebenarannya. Obito Uchiha adalah sepupu Fugaku, dengan kata lain Sasuke menyebutnya paman. Awalnya Minato-_chan_ tidak bisa mempercayai semua itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Saat Obito _tewas_, aku melihat Kushina-_chan_ memecahkan gelas. Tangan dan jarinya sedikit berdarah, maka dia obati. Tapi ia teringat kelompok Minato-_chan_. Ia berdoa agar mereka selamat."

Semangat yang tadi ada di mata Kazuki meredup. Naruto menatapnya kasihan.

"Berita _tewas_nya Obito mereka bawa ke Konoha. Yang paling terpukul adalah Kakashi dan Rin. Semua yang hadir di penghormatan akhir itu menangis, kecuali Kakashi. Tapi wajahnya sangat sedih dan murung. Ia sempat bergumam, 'Andaikan waktu bisa diputar balik, aku akan menyelamatkanmu lebih dulu dari kau menyelamatkanku. Kau meninggalkan Rin begitu saja, baka.' Ia sangat menyesal. Minato-_chan_ menangis dalam diam. Sedangkan Kushina-_chan_ menangis terus menerus. Minato-_chan_ memeluk Kushina-chan, berusaha menenangkannya. _Baka Otouto_, dia sendiri menangis, tapi berusaha membuat Kushina-_chan_ tenang. Mikoto dan Fugaku juga menangis."

Kazuki mengambil nafas sejenak dan menerawang.

"Setahun kemudian, Mikoto melahirkan Ita-_chan_. (Naruto : Ita-_chan_? Maksudnya Itachi-_nii_?) Kushina-chan sangat iri pada Mikoto, ia belum memiliki anak. Saat Itachi berumur 2 tahun, Mikoto hamil lagi, kali ini hamil Sasuke. Kushina-_chan_ tambah iri, tapi dia tidak membenci Mikoto yang merupakan sahabatnya. Seminggu kemudian, Minato-_chan_ dan Kushina-chan _kaget_."

Kazuki tersenyum kecil. "Hm? Kaget? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kushina-_chan_ hamil! Itu membuatnya dan Minato-_chan_ sangat bahagia! Aku sendiri tersenyum bahagia. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu yang manis saat lahir. Juga namamu serta sifatmu. Yang kusayangkan darimu adalah kau sangat jahil, Naruto! Padahal ayahmu sangat kalem dan manis, tapi kau... Astaga. Namamu diambil dari novel milik Jiraiya-sensei. Aku juga melihat saat kau lahir, dan kuakui aku menangis seperti saat _kematian_ Obito. Tobi, atau sebenarnya Obito, mengambil Kyuubi. Aku langsung tahu kalau dia adalah Obito yang diselamatkan Madara."

Sekali lagi Kazuki mengambil nafas panjang.

"Malam itu.. A-aku.. Aku tidak bisa menahan semua perasaanku ini... Malam saat kau lahir, saat Minato-_chan_ dan Kushina-_chan_.. Me-meninggal demimu. Sesaat sebelum penyegelan dilakukan, aku langsung ke tempat mereka menggunakan Hiraishin. Minato-chan memanggilku. Ia berpesan,

'_Ka-Kazuki-neesan, se-setelah ini kami tidak bisa.. Me-menyertai dan melindungi Na-Naruto.. Ku-kumohon, dampingilah dia.. Ja-jagalah Naruto, gantikan kami.. Ha-hanya saja.. Ke-keterbatasan usia sangat mengkhawatirkan.. A-aku akan menyegel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh Naruto.. Saat ia kesulitan mengendalikannya, a-aku dan Ku-Kushina-chan a-akan muncul. Setelah itu, sa-saat ia dalam bahaya, Kazuki-nee akan muncul dan menolongnya, lalu Ka-Kazuki-nee akan hidup normal, dengan usia sekarang. Begitu pula.. Dengan Nii-san.._'

Setelah itu, ia melakukan penyegelan kedalam tubuhmu."

Kazuki mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. "Uwaaah~ Ternyata kisah _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sangat romantis dan penuh _tragedy_!" Naruto berdecak kagum. Kazuki mengangguk.

"Sayangnya mereka terlalu cepat pergi. Andaikan aku boleh memutar-balikkan waktu, aku akan mencegah kematian mereka. Aku lah yang menggunakan _Fuuinjutsu ; Shikifujin_. Akulah yang tewas, bukannya mereka. Jadi kau bisa hidup bahagia dengan orangtuamu." kata Kazuki sedih.

"Eh? 'Boleh'? Memangnya _Ba-san_ bisa membalikkan waktu?" tanya Naruto. "Sebenarnya iya. Tapi _Minato-chan_ melarangku menggunakannya. Tsunade _Baa-san_ juga." jawab Kazuki sambil menopang dagunya.

"Aku setuju dengan _Tou-san_ dan Tsunade _Baa-san,_ _Ba-san_. Biarlah yang sudah berlalu tetap berlalu. Aku cukup bahagia dengan basan. Lagipula aku sudah menemui _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san,_ juga mengenal mereka lebih dalam." ujar Naruto bijak.

"Arigatou, Naruto." kata Kazuki. "Yaah, kalau perlu, anggap saja aku ini _Kaa-san_ mu." tambah Kazuki. "Hehehe, posisi _Kaa-san_ ga akan pernah tergantikan di hatiku! Tapi ga ada salahnya memiliki _Kaa-san_ baru, tetapi tetap menyayangi _Kaa-san_ asli!"

TBC

Chapter 2 : Story about Father and Mother selesai! Udah ketahuan kan beberapa kemampuan khusus Kazuki? Balasan review-nya ditanggung Kazuki dan Naruto!

Kazuki : Kenapa kami?

Author : Udah, cepetan!

Naruto : Hm.. Ada 3! Yang pertama dari.. **Namikaze Kokyuu**!

Kazuki : Panggil neechan? Ke aku atau author? Kami sama-sama Namikaze Kazuki lho! Alur kecepatan? Cerita kependekan? *ngelirik author*

Author : Apa lirik-lirik? Mau panggil neechan ke kami berdua juga boleh kok! Kalo manggil, panggil aja OC dengan sebutan Kazuki, kalau author.. Kazu-chan/sensei/senpai/neechan/neesan/neesama/sama, asal jangan Kazu-san! Alur nya ga cepet kok. Bagian awal memang sengaja author buat sedikit cepat, supaya chapter lain bisa lebih lama gitu..

Naruto : Alesan tuh! Ya udah! Selanjutnya!

Kazuki : Yang ini lucu deh, _profile picture_ nya! Namanya **ayushina**!

Naruto : Teme OOC? Malah bagus kaaan.. Si sok keren itu jadi super Out Of Character!

Sasuke :Enak aja! Dasar DOBE! #jitakNaruto

Author : Intinya.. Ayu-chan ga melodramatis kok! Author pengen sekali-sekali Sasuke OOC, supaya ga bosen. Tapi tenang aja, di Konoha, dia tetap _cool_ dan keren!

Naruto : Yang terakhir dari.. Hah? Siapa ini?

Kazuki : WOOOOY! BACA YANG BENER, NARUTO-CHAN!

Author : Makanya, rajin-rajin belajar baca.

Naruto : Habis.. Pake tulisan kanji *?* sih..

KazuKazuki : #sweetdrop

Kazuki : Itu alfabet..

Author : **Brian123**!

Naruto : Se-seru? Nasibku kan mengenaskan! Coba kalo fic-nya ga canon, AU, tousan-kaasan masih hidup.. Wow! Tapi emang seru sih..

Kazuki : Kan masih ada basan, Naruto!

Naruto : Iya sih. Author kurang kerjaan deh.

Author : Nyalahin nih? Chapter depan menderita!

Naruto : EEH? Jangan dong!

Kazuki : Gimana kalo.. -pssst- #bisikinauthor

Author : Gitu? Boleh juga! Akan kupakai!

Naruto : Apaan sih?

KazuKazuki : Ada aja!

Naruto : Huuh..

All : **For the last, review please!**

****EDITED : _Italic Font_ dan tewasnya Obito


	3. What Happen If Other Friend Meet Kazuki?

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

"Arigatou, Naruto." kata Kazuki. "Yaah, kalau perlu, anggap saja aku ini Kaa-san mu." tambah Kazuki. "Hehehe, posisi Kaa-san ga akan pernah tergantikan di hatiku! Tapi ga ada salahnya memiliki Kaa-san baru, tetapi tetap menyayangi kaasan asli!"

**Chapter 3**

Naruto nyengir. Kazuki tertegun. Cengiran Naruto persis adiknya. "Ba-san?"

"A-ah, oh, i-iya?" kata Kazuki kaget. "Ba-san kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Tidak.. Cengiranmu persis Minato-chan. Aku jadi merindukannya." jawab Kazuki. "Oh iya, basan! Kalau aku menganggapmu Kaa-san, Tou-san nya siapa dong?" kata Naruto dengan muka iseng. "Hahahahaha! Maksudmu suamiku?" tanya Kazuki. "Ya iyalah~" jawab Naruto.

"Dia tersegel di tubuhmu, Naru-chan. Kalau Kyuubi mengamuk dan kau berekor 8, dia akan keluar. Seperti saat Minato-chan dan Kushina-chan menolongmu." ujar Kazuki. "Kalau begitu, namanya siapa?" Kazuki tersenyum.

"Katami Namikaze." Kazuki menyentil hidung Naruto. "Ba-san!" Naruto menutupi hidungnya. "Hahahahaha!" Tok tok tok.. "Masuk!" kata Naruto dan Kazuki. Cklek.. "Teme! Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto saat melihat kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Hai, Naruto! Belum sehat? Bukannya biasanya Kyuubi membantumu menyembuhkan diri?" tanya Sakura. "Oh, kalau soal itu, aku minta maaf. Aku menekan kekuatan Kyuubi saat bertarung dengan si dobe, jadi Kyuubi tidak bisa bebas." kata Sasuke santai.

"Oh iya, Kazuki-san, terima kasih sudah mengembalikan Tou-san, Kaa-san, juga aniki!" kata Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa. Hei, walau keluargamu sudah utuh, kau membutuhkan penerus, Sasuke!" ujar Kazuki. "Penerus?" Sasuke dan Sakura bingung.

Kazuki dan Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Menikah saja dengan Sakura-chan!" kata keduanya. "EEEH?" Muka Sasuke dan Sakura sudah memerah sempurna. "Dobeee!" seru Sasuke. "NARUTOOO! SHANNARO!" Sakura langsung memukul kepala durian Naruto. "Adududuh! Sakura-chan! Bukannya kau mencintai Sakura-chan sejak dulu, teme?" kata Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kapan aku bilang begitu?" balas Sasuke sengit. "Kau sering memperhatikannya, baka teme. Waktu kita misi bersama Tazuna-jisan, saat tidur kau mengigaukan nama Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto santai.

"Hm.. Naruto, itu benar. Mimpi Sasuke adalah.. HAH?" Tiba-tiba Kazuki kaget. 'Gawat! Jangan-jangan dia tahu mimpiku! Tousan dan kaasan bilang kalau Kazuki-san punya kemampuan khusus!' batin Sasuke takut.

"Di-dia.. Mimpi.." Kazuki menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Mimpi apa?" tanya Naruto dan Sakura penasaran.

"Mimpi basah dan memimpikan Sakura!"

Muka SasuSakuNaru langsung semerah tomat. "A-APAAAA?" seru Sakura, di antara semuanya dialah yang paling merah. "Ka-Kazuki-san.. I-itu tidak benar!" kata Sasuke gugup. Naruto cengo.

"Berapa umur kalian?" tanya Kazuki

"Aku 19 tahun." kata Sasuke dan Sakura berbarengan. "Aku juga 19." kata Naruto.

"Sip! Kemampuanku yang lain adalah memberitahu kalian sesuatu dengan Genjutsu! Khukhukhu.. Sharingan!"

**Genjutsu Mode : ON (kata dalam kurung dan miring itu pikiran mereka yang asli)**

"Huum~ Hari ini cerah ya, Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura ceria. "Hn." (Naruto : Ooh, disini Sakura-chan jadi pacarnya teme, ya.)  
><em>(Sakura : 'Geez, asyik juga bisa jadi pacarnya Sasuke-kun' –nyengir–)<em>

Sakura memakai rompi chuunin dengan dalaman pakaiannya seperti biasa serta hitai-ate Konoha. Sasuke memakai baju biru *yang kayak masih kecil* dan celana hitam panjang, tidak lupa rompi chuunin dan hitai-ate Konoha. (inget lho, ini masa-masa mereka belum shippuden)

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa sih ga ada kata-kata lain selain 'hn'?"

"Aa."

"Selain 'hn' dan 'aa'!"

"Ng."

"Aaargh! Aku menyerah! Terkadang kau menyebalkan sekali, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Oh ya?" _(Sasuke : 'Ga-gawat... Ha-habis ini kan..' *Udah keringet dingin*)_ Cup! Sasuke langsung mencium bibir Sakura.

**Genjutsu Mode : OFF**

"Yaah! Teme! Kok dihentikan?" protes Naruto. Muka Sakura udah kayak tomat, sedangkan Kazuki masih merah. "Hn." Ya, Sasuke menghentikan Genjutsu Kazuki dengan menggunakan Sharingan-nya sendiri. Kazuki langsung menyeringai.

"Sasuke mematikannya karena habis itu adegan _berbahaya_, Naruto. Dengan kata lain, Sasuke ga mau mimpi basahnya diumbar-umbar ke kamu, apalagi ke perempuan yang bersangkutan."

"Ka-Kazuki-san!" Muka Sasuke kembali merah.

"Hei, kalian benar-benar penasaran seperti apa mimpinya Sasuke?" tanya Kazuki. Naruto dan Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau kalian tidur, adegan itu akan masuk ke mimpi kalian. Khusus untuk Sakura, di mimpi itu Sakura beradegan. Jadi, kalau Naruto 'menyaksikan', kalau Sakura 'melakukan'. Ok? Untuk Sasuke, kukirimkan sinyal mimpi itu ke otakmu nanti malam~ Hehehe.."

Kazuki langsung nyengir dengan watados. "OK DEH! ARIGATOU, BASAN!" seru Naruto dan Sakura. "Kan aku bisa mengirimkan semacam sinyal mimpi ke orang yang kuinginkan~ Oh iya! Naruto! Pernikahanmu kan 5 tahun dari sekarang, mau belajar dari first night Minato-chan, tidak?" Naruto langsung mengangguk antusias.

"Memangnya Naruto/Dobe menikah dengan siapa 5 tahun lagi?" tanya Sakura dan Sasuke berbarengan. Kazuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Hinata Hyuuga!"

"EEEH?" Mereka berempat menoleh ke arah pintu. "Ino! Shikamaru! Chouji! Kiba! Shino! HINATA?" seru Kazuki. Muka Hinata udah kayak kepiting rebus mendengarnya.

"Ng? Anda siapa? Kok bisa tahu nama kami?" tanya Ino. "Menurut analisisku sih, dia ada hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Wajah mereka mirip. Hoaaahm.." ujar Shikamaru.

"Kau memang cerdas, Shikamaru! Sayangnya pemalas. Memangnya kau tidak mengecewakan Asuma kalau tetap malas dan suka merokok begitu?" ujar Kazuki santai. "Da-dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tenang saja. Akamaru bilang tidak ada bau mencurigakan dari orang itu."

"HAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN LUCU SEKALI!" tawa Sakura dan Naruto. Sasuke cuma tersenyum tipis. Uchiha harus bisa menjaga image, kan?

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kazuki Namikaze. Kalian bisa memanggilku basan. Sesuai kata Shikamaru, aku punya hubungan darah dengan Naruto. Aku adalah kakak dari ayahnya, Minato Namikaze, hokage keempat."

Mereka langsung terbelalak. "APAAA? NARUTO MASIH PUNYA KELUARGA?" seru mereka semua kecuali Hinata yang masih blushing tingkat max.

"Yup! Kalian tahu tidak? Kazuki Ba-san sudah menghidupkan keluarga teme, lho!" ujar Naruto berapi-api. "APAAA?" Kazuki langsung menutup telinganya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak teriak? Soal Ino yang menanyakan tadi, itu karena aku punya kemampuan khusus melihat masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan, pikiran, dan juga mimpi seseorang. Lalu, bisa pergi ke masa lalu, masa depan, mimpi, bertelepati, dan juga memutar-balikkan waktu. Jadi, aku mengenal semua orang di Konoha. Termasuk kalian."

"Oh iya, tadi kalian sempat bingung ya? Hinata itu akan jadi istri Naruto di masa depan. Shikamaru dengan Sabaku no Temari dari Suna. Kiba dengan adik Hinata, Hanabi Hyuuga. Ino dengan Sai. Sasuke dengan Sakura. Chouji dan Shino... Hehehe, kalian dengan rakyat biasa, bukan kunoichi. Chouji dengan Yuonji Honma dan Shino dengan Makiko Takame." kata Kazuki santai.

Yang namanya disebut cuma bisa blushing. "Hinata-chan! Kita jadi ipar lho!" seru Kiba semangat. "Eeeits! Mau apa lo, Kiba? Jangan macem-macem sama istri gua ya!" seru Naruto. "Gua cuma bilang gitu, durian!" seru Kiba kesal. "Apa lo bilang? Durian? Dasar anjing!" Akhirnya mereka berdua berdebat. 'Baka.' batin yang lain minus Naruto, Kiba, dan Hinata.

Tiba-tiba Kazuki menyeringai. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membentuk segel. "Ng? Basan ngapain?" tanya Ino dan Sakura. "Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. Naruto Namikaze. Hinata Hyuuga. Shino Aburame. Kiba Inuzuka. Hanabi Hyuuga. Ino Yamanaka. Sai Shimura. Shikamaru Nara. Sabaku no Temari. Chouji Akimichi." gumam Kazuki.

"Maksudnya apaan sih, Kazuki-san?" tanya Shikamaru. "Konnichiwa, semuanya." Masuklah Sai dan Temari. "Sai-kun!" Ino langsung bergelayut manja di lengan Sai a.k.a kekasihnya. "Konnichiwa, Kazuki-san. Saya sudah dengar tentang anda dari Hokage-sama." ucap Temari.

"Tidak perlu formal begitu, Temari! Panggil saja Ba-san. Sai, kau juga. HEI! HENTIKAN SENYUM PALSU ITU!" seru Kazuki. Yang lain tertawa melihat ekspresi Kazuki yang amat aneh itu.

'Rasanya bahagia melihat mereka seperti ini. Aku jadi merindukan Shitoru, Ari, dan.. Katami.' batin Kazuki. "Hinata, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Kazuki. "I-iya.. Ba-Ba-san.." Kazuki langsung mengajak Hinata keluar ruangan.

"Hinata, aku yakin kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam tubuh Naruto." ujar Kazuki. "K-Kyuubi?" Hinata mengaktifkan byakugan nya. "A-ada lelaki di da-dalam.. Si-siapa dia?" Kazuki menghela nafas. "Aku katakan pada Naruto kalau dia adalah suamiku, tapi sebenarnya dia rival Minato, ayah dari Naruto, hokage keempat."

Hinata langsung tersentak. "Rival Minato ikut disegel dalam Naruto karena rival nya sangat membenci Minato, bisa saja ia membunuh Naruto. Namanya bukan Katami Namikaze, melainkan Aoki Yamaka. Katami Namikaze yang asli tersegel di tubuhku."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Ke-kenapa Ba-san me-menceritakan se-semua ini pa-padaku?" tanya Hinata. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, 5 tahun lagi kau akan menikah dengan Naruto. Dan itu berarti, cepat atau lambat kamu akan mengetahui hal ini. Jangan sampai Naruto tahu." jawab Kazuki.

"Ba-baiklah Ba-san.." Kazuki tersenyum. "Kamu memang sangat manis, Hinata. Mungkin kamu tidak tahu, tapi Naruto mencintaimu dari dulu. Ayo masuk." Kazuki menarik Hinata yang blushing berat.

"Basan ngomong apa sih sama Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. "Ada aja! Girl's talk, dude!" ujar Kazuki sambil mengedipkan matanya. "Konnichiwa, semuanya, Hinata-sama." Masuklah kelompok Neji! "Ne-Neji-nii.." kata Hinata.

"YOSH! NARUTO! MANA SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU? CEPAT SEMBUH!" seru Lee dan Guy bersamaan. 'Norak..' batin yang lain minus Hinata. "Ng.. Ba-san, kalau Neji, Tenten, dan Lee sama siapa?" tanya Sakura. Neji, Tenten, dan Lee bingung.

"Neji dengan Tenten, dan Lee dengan rakyat biasa, Yui Matsuki." jawab Kazuki yang mengerti. "Maksudnya apaan sih?" tanya Tenten. Kazuki dan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. Kazuki kembali membentuk segel. "Neji Hyuuga. Tenten. Rock Lee." gumam Kazuki. "Oh iya, kapan kira-kira Naruto sembuh?" tanya Neji. "Hm... Sebentar.." Kazuki memejamkan matanya.

"Dia ngapain?" tanya Lee.

"Melihat masa depan, Lee. Kazuki Ba-san bisa melihat masa lalu, masa kini, masa depan, dan juga pikiran seseorang." jawab Kiba. "Naruto akan sembuh besok, dan dia bisa pulang besok. Sasuke!" Sasuke yang lagi bicara dengan Sakura langsung menoleh. "Hn? Kenapa, Kazuki-basan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Cepat tanggung jawab! Bebaskan kekuatan Kyuubi, kekuatannya jangan ditekan!" perintah Kazuki.

"Iya, iya. Sharingan." Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan-nya, dan melepaskan tekanan di kekuatan Kyuubi.

"Hn. Sudah." Sasuke me-non aktifkan sharingan-nya. "Yosh! Kalau begitu besok udah boleh ngelaksanain misi lagi!" seru Naruto semangat. Kazuki menggeleng.

"Baka! Belum sembuh sepenuhnya, Naruto!" omel Kazuki. "Huuh.." Kazuki memandangi semua orang disitu.

"Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, pulang dulu ya? Aku ada urusan dengan trio trouble maker ini. Kau juga, Guy!" Yang disebut mengangguk dan berpamitan. Trio Trouble Maker a.k.a SasuSakuNaru hanya merengut dijuluki begitu.

"Sasuke, bagaimanapun juga kau masih dianggap ninja buron. Aku sudah bicara pada Tsunade-sama, agar hukumanmu dicabut. Tsunade-sama akan menyampaikannya pada 4 kage lainnya, tapi kau harus menghadap Tsunade-sama dulu. SEKARANG." Kazuki menekankan kata 'sekarang'. Sasuke mengangguk dan menuju Hokage Tower.

"Sakura, masa depan bisa berubah. Jadi tenanglah dan jangan panik mendengar hal ini. Kita akan melaksanakan misi 2 hari lagi, misi level A. Sasuke tewas di tangan musuh. Selamatkan dia! Jika berhasil, maka masa depanmu akan benar-benar menikah dengan Sasuke." Sakura mengangguk.

"Naruto! Dengar aku baik-baik. Aku akan membagikan sedikiit kekuatanku padamu, yaitu kamu bisa ke masa lalu. Hanya saja, kau harus bersamaku. Aku ingin kamu benar-benar mengenal Minato-chan dan Kushina-chan." ujar Kazuki. "Yosh! Arigatou, basan!" Kazuki mengangguk. "Sakura, susul Sasuke." Sakura pamit dan menuju Hokage Tower.

TBC

Chapter 3 : What happen if other friend meet Kazuki? selesai! Ketahuan lagi kan, kemampuan khusus Kazuki yang lainnya? Ini bukannya melebih-lebihkan Kazuki yang notabene OC dan penname author lho. Kazuki bisa begitu karena sesuatu. Sesuatunya.. Rahasia! Tungguin aja chapternya! Kazuki dan Naruto kembali membalas review!

Naruto : Author sialan. Nyuruh kami lagi! 3 lagi? Yang pertama dari.. **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**!

Kazuki : Ke-keren? *tercekat* Padahal menurutku aneh lho..

Naruto : Nangis ya? Kaasan dan tousan memang pasangan paling top! Aku sama Hinata-chan? Ok ok.. Bagiku masih cantikan Hinata-chan kok, daripada Sakura-chan. Kan aku cuma kagum sama Sakura-chan.

Author : Ini udah di-update. Puaskah dengan ceritanya? Update-nya cepet banget kan? Cuma sehari! XDDD

Kazuki : Dah, lanjut! Dari.. **Brian123** lagi! Naruto-chan! Ini bukan kanji, ok?

Naruto : Iyaaa... Tenang aja, masih dilanjutin!

Kazuki : Pada mau ending NaruHina ya? Author! Gimana?

Author : Udah rencana ending NaruHina kok! Tenang aja~ Selanjutnya dari...

KazuNaru : **Namikaze Kokyuu**!

Author : Halo lagi, err... imouto atau otouto?

Kazuki : Boleh, boleh. Aku Kazuki, dia Kazu.

Naruto : Udah bagus dan ga kecepatan? *ngelirik author yang lagi happy-happy*

Author : Dari kemarin ngelirik melulu!

Kazuki : Kemampuanku ada banyak! Nanti hampir tiap chap dijelasin! Kelemahanku.. Udah tau kan? Ada di datanya author.

Author : Udah cepet update-nya? Hanya satu hari udah update.

Naruto : Author lagi jalan ke Lampung, megang _laptop_ sama _modem_, jadi bisa update cepet-cepet. Yang penting, review ada 3 aja, author udah update.

Author : Betul kata Naruto. Mau ketemu Meira-chan~ (Warn! Meira bukan nama asli!) Meira Uzumaki~ Aku datang!

Kazuki : Uzumaki?

Naruto : Menurut keterangan author, Meira itu sepupu-nya kaasan, sahabat author. Jadi.. Meira-basan?

Author : Udah kepanjangan lho~

All : **Review please**!

EDITED : Kemampuan khusus Kazuki dan beberapa kalimat


	4. Meet Minato and Kushina

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

"Naruto! Dengar aku baik-baik. Aku akan membagikan sedikiit kekuatanku padamu, yaitu kamu bisa ke masa lalu. Hanya saja, kau harus bersamaku. Aku ingin kamu benar-benar mengenal Minato-chan dan Kushina-chan." ujar Kazuki. "Yosh! Arigatou, Ba-san!" Kazuki mengangguk. "Sakura, susul Sasuke." Sakura pamit dan menuju Hokage Tower.

**Chapter 4**

Keesokan harinya...

"Ba-san! Traktir ramen, dong!" rengek Naruto. "Iya, iya! Aku juga kepingin makan ramen. Sudah lama." Kazuki langsung menarik Naruto ke Ichiraku Ramen. Di jalan, banyak yang kaget saat melihat Kazuki. Ternyata dulu saat Kazuki disegel di tubuh Naruto, beredar rumor kalau Kazuki sudah tewas. Soalnya Kazuki menghilang. Banyak juga yang menyapa Kazuki.

"Teuchi-saaan!" Kazuki memasuki Ichiraku Ramen. "Wah wah wah, Kazuki! Sudah lama, ya!" ujar Teuchi. "Jisan! Ramen spesial nya satu!" seru Naruto. "Yang biasanya." ujar Kazuki. Teuchi mengangguk dan menyiapkan ramen untuk 2 pelanggan setianya itu. Dulu, Kazuki gemar makan ramen di Ichiraku.

"Ini dia! Ramen spesial dan ramen miso!" Teuchi menghidangkan 2 ramen kesayangan Naruto dan Kazuki. "Itadakimasu!" Ternyata, selera makan Naruto dan Kazuki sama-sama besar! Mereka lomba makan ramen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Teuchi-san! Tambah lagi!"

"Aku juga!"

"Masih kurang! Lagiii!"

"Apalagi aku! Yang ekstra large!"

Akhirnya... Entah berapa mangkuk ramen mereka habiskan. Pelanggan yang lain hanya bisa memerhatikan dan sweetdrop. Teuchi dan Ayame nyengir, membayangkan hasil pendapatan mereka hari itu. "Naruto! Ini yang terakhir! Pesanan kita sama! Ramen Tonkotsu Cha Siu Ekstra Large + Jumbo!" seru Kazuki semangat. "YOSH!" Teuchi menyediakan ramen itu.

Naruto dan Kazuki langsung melahap ramen pesanan mereka dengan semangat. "Yeah! Aku menang!" seru Kazuki saat ia menghabiskan ramennya lebih dulu dari Naruto. "Uuugh! Ternyata Ba-san sangat hebat!" Naruto baru menyelesaikan makan ramennya.

"Eeh? Naruto bilang 'Ba-san'? Jadi.. Dia itu Ba-san Naruto?" Banyak pelanggan yang heran, sebab Kazuki kelihatan muda, sangat muda. Ia disegel, dan saat keluar umurnya sama seperti saat disegel.

"Berapa, Teuchi-san?" tanya Kazuki setelah minum. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, Teuchi menjawab, "32.576 ryo!" Begitu mendengar harganya, Kazuki –dengan santainya– mengeluarkan 50.000 ryo. "Arigatou! Kembali 17.424 ryo!" ucap Teuchi sambil memberikan kembaliannya. "Arigatou, Teuchi-san! Ayo Naruto!" ajak Kazuki. "Ya, Ba-san!" Naruto mengikuti Kazuki.

(A/N : Jangan anggap author sinting gara-gara harga yang nyampe sekitar 32.500 ryo ya. Mereka pesan yang besar-besar, mahal-mahal, dan lezat-lezat. Paling murah –yang mereka beli– harganya 500 ryo. Di Jepang, harga ramen, katanya kaasan yang udah ke Jepang, sekitar 480 ryo yang sedang. 500 ryo itu udah diskon lho!)

"Lho? Teman-teman? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung. Pasalnya, seluruh teman seangkatannya ada di luar Ichiraku dan _sweatdrop._ "Satu, selera makan kalian.. Mengerikan.. Dua, Ba-san, APA MAKSUD MIMPI SEMALAM?" seru mereka serempak minus Sakura dan Hinata.

Naruto tahu maksud mimpi itu, kan mimpi-nya Sasuke beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Ooh, itu kan atas permintaan Sakura dan Naruto." jawab Kazuki. Mereka langsung men-death glare Sakura dan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Kazuki terbelalak. "Ng? Ba-san kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Bubar semuanya." kata Kazuki. Mereka langsung bubar. "Naruto, ini hal penting! Hari ini Sasuke akan melamar Sakura!" Naruto terbelalak. "APAAA?" Kazuki mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Kazuki dan Naruto langsung latihan ninjutsu. Ternyata Kazuki jago genjutsu! Mereka berlatih sampai malam, dan tentunya kelaparan!

"Ah, kita ke masa lalu yuk!" ajak Kazuki. Naruto mengangguk antusias.

Kazuki mengajak Naruto ke apartemen Naruto. "Kita disini. Pegang tanganku erat-erat!" perintah Kazuki. Naruto mengangguk dan memegang tangan Kazuki erat-erat. "Jikan no jutsu." (Jikan no jutsu : Time Jutsu) Dalam sekejap, mereka hilang.

BRUKH!

Kazuki dan Naruto terhempas di tanah, di depan sebuah rumah. Keadaannya terang. "Uukh!" ringis Kazuki. "Auw! E-eh? Di mana kita?" tanya Naruto. "Kita di depan rumah Minato-chan dan Kushina-chan. Ini masa di mana mereka baru menikah, jadi Kushina-chan belum hamil dan Minato-chan belum jadi hokage. 23 tahun yang lalu. Ayo, kita ke dalam!" ujar Kazuki. Naruto mengangguk ragu. Ia gugup, akan bertemu kedua orang tuanya di alam nyata.

Tok tok tok.. "Minato-chaaan! Kushina-chaaan!" seru Kazuki. Naruto mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia gelisah. Cklek.. "Kazuki Nee-san?" Naruto terbelalak. Itu Kushina, Kushina Uzumaki. Ibu dari Naruto. Kazuki tersenyum. "Kushina-chan, aku bukanlah aku di masa ini." kata Kazuki. "Oh, aku tahu. Pasti berhubungan dengan kata-katamu minggu lalu, kan? Nee-san dari masa depan akan datang ke sini dan membawa anak kami dari masa depan, untuk bertemu kami." ujar Kushina.

Kazuki mengangguk. "Biar kutebak. Naruto Namikaze?" Kushina mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. "Benar-benar mirip Minato-kun." Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia langsung memeluk Kushina. "KAA-SAN!"

Kushina tersenyum, walau sedikit kaget. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto. "Masuklah, Nee-san." Kazuki mengangguk dan masuk. Kushina mengelus kepala Naruto. "Hei, Naruto, masa anak laki-laki menangis?" kata Kushina lembut.

"Hiks.. Kaa-san.." Naruto masih melanjutkan tangisannya. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Naruto. "Jangan menangis, ttebane! Ayo masuk!" Kushina langsung menarik Naruto masuk. Naruto tersenyum bahagia. "Ya, ttebayo!"

"Nee-san, Naruto, tunggu sebentar, ttebane! Aku akan memanggilkan Minato-kun, ttebane!" ujar Kushina. Naruto duduk di samping Kazuki. "Kamu bahagia bisa bertemu Kushina-chan?" tanya Kazuki. "Sangat.." Tak lama kemudian, Kushina kembali bersama seseorang yang sangat mirip Naruto.

"Kazuki!"

Kazuki mendelik kesal. "Sudah kubilang panggil aku Kazuki-nee, Minato-chan!" seru Kazuki. "Ga mau! Siapa suruh memanggilku pakai suffix chan!" kilah orang itu, yaitu Minato Namikaze.

DUAAKH! "Ittai~" keluh Minato. Ia dijitak oleh Kazuki dan Kushina secara bersamaan. "BAKA! Di saat begini malah adu mulut, ttebane! Tuh!" seru Kushina sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto yang sudah berdiri sedikit terbelalak melihat sosok tousan-nya.

"Tou-san.." katanya pelan. Minato yang melihat Naruto sedikit kaget. "Naruto?" Di saat yang bersamaan, Naruto memeluknya seperti saat ia memeluk Kushina. Menangis.

Kazuki di masa itu sudah menceritakan fisik dan sifat Naruto, makanya Minato dan Kushina jadi tahu bagaimana rupa anak mereka. Kushina dan Kazuki memandangi ayah-anak itu. Secara fisik, mereka sangat mirip. Tapi secara sifat, Naruto mirip Kushina. "Tou-san.." Minato memeluk anaknya itu.

"Naruto, kau kan sudah besar. Masa laki-laki dewasa menangis?" ujar Minato. Naruto menghapus air matanya. "Aku senang.. Senang karena bisa bertemu Tou-san dan juga Kaa-san.." lirih Naruto.

Kushina tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. Begitu pula Minato dan Kazuki. Kushina langsung menyediakan teh kesukaan Minato, yang ia yakini juga disukai Naruto.

"Kaa-san.. Boleh.. Aku minta sesuatu?" tanya Naruto ragu. "Hm? Minta apa, ttebane?" tanya Kushina. "Dari dulu.. Aku ingin merasakan masakan Kaa-san.." kata Naruto malu-malu. "Tentu saja boleh!" Kushina melesat ke dapur dan memasak sukiyaki. Kelihatannya enak~ *author ngiler* Sementara itu, mereka bertiga ngobrol. Tepatnya, Naruto banyak bertanya pada Minato.

"Tou-san! Kok Tou-san mau menikah sama Kaa-san yang tomboi?" tanya Naruto. Ia penasaran tentang ini sejak mengenal orang tuanya. "Kenapa kamu mau tahu?" Minato balas tanya karena salting. "Penasaran dari dulu!" Minato menghela nafas.

"Karena Tou-san mencintai Kaa-san mu."

"Hah? Masa? Sifatnya?"

"Ya."

"Wajahnya?"

"Sangat!"

"Rambut merahnya?"

"Itulah alasan utamanya."

Minato meminum teh yang Kushina sediakan. Karena banyak bicara sedari tadi tenggorokannya jadi kering.

"Jangan-jangan.. Tou-san tertarik sama tubuhnya Kaa-san ya?"

"BUUFT!" Minato menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum. "Iih, Tou-san san kenapa sih? Kan jorok.." keluh Naruto. Kazuki tertawa melihat adiknya yang ekspresi wajahnya konyol itu. "Kok.. Kok kamu nanya gitu?" ujar Minato setelah melap mulutnya yang sedikit basah akibat menyemburkan teh tadi. "Habis.. Kaasan selain cantik, juga tubuhnya lumayan lho.." kata Naruto. Mesum!

"Memang benar sih.." gumam Minato, mengingat malam-malam yang ia lalui bersama Kushina. Like father like son, huh? "Kalian ga takut dihajar Kushina-chan apa, kalo ngomongnya begitu?" tanya Kazuki.

Minato dan Naruto nyengir. "Oh ya, Naruto, apa kalimat yang menguatkan keinginanmu untuk bertemu kami?" tanya Minato. Kazuki pernah memberitahunya.

"_One things have I desired in my life, to meet my family, and happy with my parents._" jawab Naruto pasti.

"Just like what I'd say.." gumam Kazuki. "Naruto~ Minato-kun~ Kazuki-nee~ Sukiyaki-nya sudah siap!" seru Kushina dari ruang makan. Mereka bertiga segera ke ruang makan. Kushina sudah menanti disitu sambil tersenyum.

'Rasanya.. Rasanya aku bahagia.. Begini ya rasanya punya anak? Walaupun aku bertemu dengan anakku sendiri saat ia sudah besar... Dan malam kelahiran anakku.. Aku tewas..' batin Kushina sedih.

Kazuki langsung tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Kushina. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan membalas perkataan Kushina dengan semacam telepati.

'Jangan menyesal. Sampai waktu kelahiran Naruto, aku akan selalu mengajak Naruto ke sini, setiap hari. Tenang saja, Kushina-chan. Kalau setelah peristiwa itu Naruto masih ingin menemui kalian, aku akan mengajaknya ke masa sebelum hari ini.'

Kushina tersenyum. 'Arigatou, neesan.'

'Douitte.' Kazuki balas tersenyum. Mereka duduk dan mulai makan dengan ucapan 'itadakimasu'. Ketika Naruto memasukkan sukiyaki itu ke mulutnya, matanya terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa, Naruto? Masakan Kaa-san tidak enak ya?" tanya Kushina.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia menghabiskan sukiyaki di mulutnya. "Enak sekali! Masakan Kaa-san the best, deh!" seru Naruto semangat. Kushina tersenyum. Mereka pun makan sampai selesai.

Tuk tuk.. Mereka menoleh ke arah jendela. Seekor elang pembawa pesan. Minato menghampiri elang itu dan mengambil pesannya. Ia membacanya. "Ada apa, tousan?" tanya Naruto. "Hah~ Hokage memanggilku." jawab Minato. "Kalu begitu, aku ikut! Aku ingin tahu Konoha 23 tahun yang lalu!" kata Naruto semangat. "Ya! Tousan harus siap-siap." Minato menuju kamarnya, diikuti Kushina. Naruto dan Kazuki menunggu. "Naruto, basan tunggu di sini saja. Kamu ikut Minato-chan."

Tak lama kemudian, Minato keluar. "Kushina, pergi dulu ya." Minato mencium Kushina sebentar. "Kazuki, aku pergi dulu ya! Ayo, Naruto!" Minato langsung menarik Naruto. "Pergi dulu, kaasan, basan!" pamit Naruto.

Di Konoha Tower...

"Ada apa, Sandaime-sama?" tanya Minato sopan. Naruto sedikit nyengir, melihat Hiruzen masih hidup. "Ng? Siapa anak itu, Minato?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Ooh, Sandaime-sama tahu kan kalau Kazuki Nee-san punya berbagai kemampuan khusus?" Hiruzen mengangguk. "Kazuki Nee-san dari masa depan membawa dia ke sini. Dia anak ku dan Kushina, namanya Naruto Namikaze." ujar Minato. "Hoo, anak kalian." Naruto nyengir. "Rasanya aneh juga melihat Sandaime Jii-san masih hidup!" kata Naruto. "Maksudmu?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Di masaku kan, Jii-san sudah tewas 5 tahun yang lalu!" jawab Naruto. Hiruzen sweetdrop. "Berapa tahun dari sekarang?" Naruto tampak berpikir. "18 tahun! Eh, tousan, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"17 Juli. Kenapa?" Naruto terbelalak. "Aku tahu alasan jiisan memanggil tousan!" seru Naruto. "Hm? Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Hiruzen tertarik. "HARI INI TOU-SAN AKAN DIMINTANMENJADI YONDAIME MENGGANTIKAN JII-SAN!"

Hiruzen tertawa singkat, sedangkan Minato kaget. "Yap, kau benar! Apa kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan?" tanya Hiruzen. Naruto nyengir. "Tentu saja! 'Aku merasa semakin hari, aku semakin tua. Oleh karena itu, aku akan melantikmu menjadi Yondaime menggantikan diriku.' Iya kan? Kakashi-sensei sudah cerita!" jawab Naruto.

"Ya, benar. Bagaimana, Minato?" Minato menghela nafas. "Apa anda serius? Saya masih terlalu muda!" Hiruzen tersenyum. "Justru karena itu, Minato. Di usia muda, kau mampu mengalahkan Shodaime, Nidaime, bahkan aku."

"Berikan waktu berpikir."

"Baiklah."

Minato dan Naruto pergi. "Naruto, apa kau tahu kapan aku akan menjawab dan apa jawabanku?" tanya Minato. Naruto mengangguk pasti. "Hari ini juga, setelah bicara pada Kaa-san dan juga Ba-san. Jawabannya, tousan menerimanya." jawab Naruto yakin. "Baiklah. Aku akan membicarakannya di rumah." Mereka langsung pulang dan membicarakannya pada Kushina dan Kazuki.

"Terima saja, Minato!" seru Kushina dan Kazuki bersamaan. "What did I say?" kata Naruto. "Yeah, you're right. Aku akan memberitahukan jawabannya pada Sandaime-sama."

Skip, setelah Minato pulang.

"Naruto, sudah gelap. Kita harus kembali." ujar Kazuki. "Tapi.. Aku masih ingin bersama Tou-san dan Kaa-san." kata Naruto sedih.

"Tenang saja, besok kita kembali. Aku janji. Minato-chan, Kushina-chan, kami pulang dulu. Hei, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō alias Yondaime Hokage, aku pulang dulu. Besok kami kembali untuk pengangkatan dirimu menjadi hokage." Minato mengangguk. Naruto masih tidak rela harus pulang, hingga akhirnya Kushina menjitaknya.

"Naruto! Besok kembali lagi, ok? Jadi jangan manja, ttebane!" ujar Kushina.

"Baiklah, Kaa-san." kata Naruto. "Konoha no Kaminari Hikari, sampai besok. Jangan lupa datang lagi." ujar Minato. "Sudah pasti! Jaga diri kalian. Ayo Naruto! Matta ashita!" Naruto mengangguk. "Jikan no Jutsu." Dalam sekejap, mereka kembali ke masa mereka di 23 tahun ke depan.

TBC

Chapter 4 : Meet Minato and Kushina selesai! Disini ketahuan lagi deh kemampuan Kazuki. Setelah dipikir-pikir, ternyata Kazuki banyak juga ya kemampuan khususnya? Tenang aja, semua kemampuan itu berawal dari kejadian yang menyakitkan. Sakit jadi bahagia. Seperti biasa, Kazuki dan Naruto membalas review!

Kazuki : Ya ampun.. Bolehkah aku membunuh author?

Naruto : *sigh* Daripada kita menderita di chap selanjutnya, basan. Kan author udah berbaik hati, mempertemukan kita dengan kaasan dan tousan..

Author : Bener! Ga usah banyak bacot! Kalo nggak.. Jikan no Jutsu-mu bakalan kuhilangin! #killingaura

Kazuki : Iya, iya. Ada 5? Tumben. Biasanya cuma 3!

Naruto : Yang pertama.. **Namikaze Kokyuu**!

Kazuki : Yang ini mesti dijawab langsung oleh orangnya!

Naruto : Benar, ttebayo! TEME!

Sasuke : Hn. Author sialan. Masa mimpi kayak begitu?

Naruto : Teme sok stay cool! Bener, Kokyuu-basan! *karena manggil Kazuki dan author 'neechan', jadi Naru manggil 'basan'*

Kazuki : Masa depanmu.. Kau akan menikah dengan laki-laki!

All : #sweetdrop# YA IYALAH! MASA PEREMPUAN!

uthor : Dah! Lanjut!

Kazuki : Hm.. **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**!

Naruto : Author udah di Lampung, ketemu Meira-basan. Jadi, saking senangnya, mau update kilat.

Kazuki : Emang dasar tuh, si Sasuke. Mimpi kok kayak begituan. Puber kecepatan tuh. Baru 12 tahun, udah mimpi begituan!

Naruto : Udah ketahuan kan, aku ketemu kaasan dan tousan waktu kapan? Ada sedikit MinaKushi a.k.a tousan kaasan kan? Aku sama Hinata-chan.. *ngelirik author lagi*

Author : Tukang ngelirik! Adegan NaruHina belum ada, Widya-chan. Gomen ne ya.. Nanti beberapa chapter terakhir, ada. Soalnya fokus sama Kazuki-Naruto-Minato-Kushina. Mimpi Sasuke? Nanti ada side story-nya, SasuSaku! Mimpi Sasuke ada disitu.. Hehe..

Naruto : Selanjutnya.. **Kitsunebi Kuro Hyuuga**!

Kazuki : Kayaknya pada demen bagian mimpi Sasuke ya? Fav? Boleh, boleh. Nih, udah update.

Author : Dari **CanRez'Alv**!

KazuNaru : Udah ketahuan kan?

All : Terakhir, **Brian123**!

Naruto : Ini chapter-nya.

Author : Udah selesai deh! Gimana chapter ini? Mereka udah ke masa lalu! Chap berikutnya bakalan update kalo ada 5 review lagi!

All : **REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!**

****EDITED : Beberapa kalimat


	5. War!

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

"Konoha no Kaminari Hikari, sampai besok. Jangan lupa datang lagi." ujar Minato. "Sudah pasti! Jaga diri kalian. Ayo Naruto! Matta ashita!" Naruto mengangguk. "Jikan no Jutsu." Dalam sekejap, mereka kembali ke masa mereka di 23 tahun ke depan.

**Chapter 5**

"Ohayou, Naruto!" ujar Kazuki semangat. "Ohayou, Ba-san!" Naruto tak kalah semangat. "Mulai hari ini, kamu akan melaksanakan misi lagi! Nanti malam, kita kembali ke 23 tahun yang lalu. Ok?" ujar Kazuki. "Ok, ttebayo!" kata Naruto dengan sangat semangat.

Mereka menuju Hokage Tower. Karena Kakashi belum sembuh dan Yamato dalam misi khusus, Tsunade meminta Kazuki menggantikan Kakashi dulu.

Di Hokage Tower, semua orang (kecuali Kazuki) bingung dengan sikap Naruto. Ia tersenyum-senyum dan tidak berisik, tidak seperti biasanya. "Naruto, kau tidak apa?" tanya Sakura. "Tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto ceria.

"Kazuki, apa yang terjadi semalam?" tanya Tsunade. Kazuki nyengir. "Hehehe.. Semalam saya mengajaknya ke 23 tahun yang lalu untuk bertemu Minato dan Kushina, baasan." jawab Kazuki.

Shizune, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tsunade menatap Kazuki kaget. "APA?" seru mereka berempat. Naruto masih larut dalam euforia. "Err.. Emang kenapa?" tanya Kazuki.

"Kazuki Namikaze, kakak Yondaime Hokage-Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō-Minato Namikaze, Konoha no Kaminari Hikari, kau mengubah sejarah!" omel Tsunade.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. 23 tahun yang lalu, aku sudah melihat masa depan. Aku dan Naruto memang akan mengunjungi mereka, dan aku melihat seminggu kemudian memang kami datang!"

"Haah~ Baiklah. Pantas Naruto senyum-senyum. Pasti dia bahagia bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang tuanya di alam nyata."

"Bukan hanya itu, baasan! Kami berkunjung tepat saat Hiruzen Ojii-sama melantik Minato-chan menjadi Yondaime!"

"Nani?"

"Hei hei, Baa-san, misinya! Misi!"

"Iya iya. Kazuki, karena ada kau, kupercayakan misi level A." ujar Tsunade. "AKHIRNYA DAPAT MISI YANG LAYAK!" seru Naruto girang. "Bodoh. Itu karena ada Kazuki yang merupakan Konoha no Kaminari Hikari, tau." kata Tsunade.

"Sudah, sudah! Apa misinya, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Sakura. "Seperti misi Yondaime dulu, tapi kali ini kuharap tidak ada korban. Hancurkan jembatan Kanaya." (Versi lain Jembatan Kanabi di fic Kazu. XP)

"Maksudnya seperti Yondaime-sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Dulu, misi Minato Namikaze adalah menghancurkan jembatan Kanabi. Sakura, kurasa kau sudah tahu ceritanya. Dan kau Sasuke, hati-hatilah! Diantara kelompok mereka, yang tewas adalah seorang Uchiha."

"Apa?"

"Ya. Kelompok mereka adalah Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, dan Rin Haruno."

"Obito Uchiha? Maksudmu.. Obito Jii-san yang merupakan sepupu tousan?" tanya Sasuke. "Ya. Laksanakan misi!" Mereka berempat menuju jembatan Kanaya.

"Sasuke, kau memiliki sharingan dan chidori, pasti aman. Hati-hati matamu, aku memiliki firasat kalau matamu akan tertebas seperti Kakashi." Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Sakura, ikuti Sasuke. Sesuai kata-kataku 2 hari yang lalu." perintah Kazuki. Sakura mengangguk. "Naruto, kau bersamaku." Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berpencar.

"Kazuki-basan, menurut cerita Kakashi-sensei, mereka berperang dan tousan memimpin perang. Apakah kita juga?"

"Ya, kau benar, Naruto. Aku akan memimpin perang, tapi Sakura tidak diculik. Ia akan menolong Sasuke. Kau harus membantuku Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk.

Berita kembalinya Konoha no Kaminari Hikari ke Konoha sudah menyebar luas. Seperti halnya Kiiroi Senkō, Kaminari Hikari juga ditakuti dunia ninja. Ninja musuh diajarkan kabur jika melihat Kiiroi Senkō dan Kaminari Hikari. Seorang musuh mencoba menyerang Konoha Kaminari Hikari. Kazuki menghindar dan mendorong punggungnya. Serangan meleset dan kena Naruto.

"NARUTO!" seru Kazuki melihat Naruto yang tertusuk kunai karena lengah. Kunai itu kena dadanya, untungnya sedikit meleset dari jantung. "Ukh.." Kazuki segera menyembuhkan Naruto. "Jangan lengah! Musuh dimana-mana. Bisa-bisa kita tewas jika lengah, Orange Hokage!" Naruto terkejut mendengar panggilan Kazuki.

"Orange Hokage?"

"Tentu saja! Kushina-chan sudah mengatakan, gabungan dari Yellow Flash dan Red Habanero. Orange Hokage! Ayo, jangan lengah, Naruto!" Naruto mengangguk antusias. "YA!" Kazuki berhenti berjalan. "Naruto, tunggu disini. Sepertinya apa yang Minato-chan lakukan terulang." Kazuki menjatuhkan tasnya.

"Hah? Mana Ba-san?" gumam Naruto bingung.

"Ka-kau.." Kazuki menyeringai. "Ma-masa.. Ka-kau adalah Ko-Konoha no Kaminari Hikari itu? Ka-kakak dari Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō?" Musuh mulai gemetar. "A-ayahku berkata.. Dulu ia dalam keadaanku sekarang, diserang Kiiroi Senkō.." Kazuki makin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kunai yang ia letakkan di leher musuh.

"Sayangnya nasibmu tidak seberuntung Koji, ayahmu."

"Ka-kau kenal ayahku?"

"Ya, dan kukatakan sekali lagi. Nasibmu tidak seberuntung Koji. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu yang menyakiti Naruto." JLEBB! Kazuki menusuk punggung musuhnya. BRUKKH..

Kazuki kembali ke tempat Naruto. "Dia sudah kubereskan. Ayo." Naruto mengangguk dan ikut Kazuki.

Di tempat SasuSaku..

"Sasuke-kun.." panggil Sakura. "Hn?" Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang cincin di jari manis kirinya. Cincin emas bertahtakan emerald. "Aku hanya masih tidak percaya, kau melamarku.." gumam Sakura. "Apa perlu aku menciummu lagi agar kau percaya?" Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas dan menggeleng kuat. Tiba-tiba, Sasuke berada di belakang Sakura.

JRASSH!

"AAKH!" Seperti Kakashi, mata kiri Sasuke tertebas saat musuh hendak menusuk Sakura. Bedanya, Kakashi karena melindungi Obito. "SASUKE-KUN!" seru Sakura. Musuh menyeringai. Ia menuju Sakura. "Kau akan berguna, manis." Saat tangan musuh hendak menyentuh dagu Sakura, Sakura menepisnya.

"Heh, berani melawan? Tapi kau hanya seorang perempuan lemah!" Ia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. "Dasar jidat lebar." Sakura hanya menyeringai. "Sepertinya kau tidak tahu kalau aku murid kesayangan Tsunade, Godaime Hokage dan calon istri seorang Uchiha, huh?" Sakura melepas cengkraman musuh dan balas mencengkram lehernya.

"Satu, ini karena kau berani menyentuhku!" BUAAKH! Sakura memukul perut musuh. "Dua, ini karena mengatakan aku lemah." Sakura menendang tulang kering musuh. Musuh itu tidak bisa bergerak karena Sakura mencekiknya, sehingga hanya bisa berteriak. "Tiga, karena mengatai dahiku." Sakura memukul kepala musuh. "Empat, karena kau mencengkram tanganku." Sakura mengeratkan cekikannya. "A-ampun! Siapa kau sebenarnya?" seru musuh itu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya."

"Terakhir, KARENA KAU MENYAKITI SASUKE-KUN! TUNANGANKU!" DUAKH! BUAKH! BRAKK! Sakura langsung menghajar musuh itu sampai musuh itu sekarat. Sasuke menutup matanya yang luka. Ia sweetdrop mendengar 4 alasan pertama Sakura. Dan, ia gemetar melihat kekuatan Sakura. "Pelajaran untukmu, jangan pernah membuat Sakura Haruno marah." ujar Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berlari kearah Sasuke. "Lepaskan tanganmu, biar kuobati." Sasuke melepas tangannya. Vuuung...  
>"Sasuke-kun, matamu masih harus diperban. Tapi tenanglah, matamu masih bisa melihat." Sakura membalut mata Sasuke.<p>

"Hn. Arigatou, Sakura."

"Ah, ini kan kewajibanku sebagai ninja medis."

"Bukan karena itu.

"Lalu?"

"Karena sudah menghajar musuh karena dia melukaiku. Arigatou, aishiteru."

Wajah Sakura memerah. "I-itu sudah wajar! Semua kan karena kau adalah tunanganku yang kucintai!" Sasuke tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Sakura. "Ayo kita lanjutkan misinya."

(Di kantor hokage)

"APAAA? ANDA MENGIRIM MEREKA BERTIGA UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN KANAYA?" seru Kakashi. "Ya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Tsunade. "Aduuuuh! Sasuke kan seorang Uchiha! Bisa saja nanti dia tewas atau matanya tertebas sampai buta!" Tsunade duduk santai. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Kazuki bersama mereka."

"Kazuki? Maksud anda.. Kazuki Namikaze, Konoha no Hikari to Shōmei yang merupakan kakak sensei?"

Tsunade mengangguk. "Jadi yang kulihat waktu itu benar? Saat aku sekarat?" Tsunade mengangguk lagi. "Tapi.. Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kakashi. "Ia disegel Minato di tubuh Naruto agar saat Naruto dalam bahaya, ia bisa menolong Naruto." jawab Tsunade. "Ya sudahlah.. Aku kembali ke RS.."

"HEEEI! Apa maksudmu? Kau harus melaksanakan misi!" Kakashi sweetdrop.

"Tsunade-sama, saya kesini hanya untuk bertanya. Anda lupa kalau saya masih memakai tongkat?" Kakashi menunjuk tongkat yang membantunya berjalan. "Oh iya.." Tsunade menepuk kepalanya. "Satu lagi, Tsunade-sama. Kazuki masih memiliki sifat anehnya yang dulu. Seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin untuk musuhnya. Ingat itu." Kakashi pergi.

Back to Kazuki and Naruto!

"Ka-Kazuki-sama!" seru ninja Konoha yang bertahan di kubu. "Kurasa kalian tahu akulah yang menggantikan Minato. Naruto, kau bantu aku. Pakai Hiraishin yang kuajarkan kemarin." Naruto mengangguk. "Semua, lemparkan semua kunai ini bersamaan pada musuh." Kazuki mengeluarkan banyak kunai Jikuukan.

"Ayo, Naruto!"

"Ya, Ba-san!"

"LEMPAR!" Semua kunai Jikuukan dilempar. "Kagebunshin no jutsu!" Naruto dan Kazuki memakai kagebunshin. "Pakai rasengan-mu, Naruto!" seru Kazuki. "Ha'i!" Kazuki tidak memakai Rasengan untuk menyerang. Ia memakai jurus khasnya. Seperti julukannya, khasnya adalah Cahaya dan Petir.

"Hikari no Sakushi no Jutsu!" seru semua Kazuki. BYAAAARR! "Naruto! Hiraishin yo, to kai! Kore wa genjutsu!" (Naruto! Pakai hiraishin, lalu kai! Ini genjutsu!) "Ha'i, basan!" Cahaya menyilaukan keluar bersamaan seruan Kazuki tadi. Ia memakai genjutsu, Light Illution. Menggunakan Hiraishin, Kazuki pindah ke tempat lain. 'Selanjutnya, petir!' batin Kazuki.

"Kaminari Seifuku no Jutsu!"

Kaminari seifuku. Itu jurus andalan penguasa elemen petir pertama. Hanya ada 4 orang yang bisa. Sanda Kaminari (penguasa elemen petir pertama), Satoshi Kaminari (putra Sanda), Seiya Kaminari (putri Satoshi), dan juga Kazuki Namikaze. Kaminari Seifuku, petir berbentuk Sanda yang amat besar. Menghancurkan musuh. Diberi nama Kaminari Seifuku, karena diambil dari nama klan Sanda dan juga 'penakluk'. Ia penakluk petir pertama.

"UAAARGH!" Semua musuh tumbang. Ninja Konoha berseru senang, sedangkan Naruto berlari ke arah Kazuki. Kazuki terjatuh. "Ba-san! Ba-san kenapa?" seru Naruto panik. Ninja Konoha yang lain langsung mengerubungi pahlawan mereka.

"Wa-walau teknik ini menumbangkan musuh, ada kelemahannya.. Kaminari Seifuku memakai 4/5 dari seluruh chakraku.. Dan pertarungan sebelumnya.. Me-memakan 1/5 cakra.." BRUKKH!

"SEMUANYA! BANTU AKU MEMBAWA KAZUKI BA-SAN!" seru Naruto.

TBC

Chapter 5 : Battle! selesai! Kali ini, gomen ne ya, Kazu ga bisa bales satu-satu. Dirangkum ajah.

1. Time Travel?  
>Yah, semacam itu lah! ^^<p>

2. SasuSaku?  
>Itu di sequel aja ya. Disini ada sedikit!<p>

3. Lowongan OC?  
>Oh iya! Ada satu OC dibutuhkan! Perempuan, untuk jadi sahabat Kazuki Namikaze!<p>

4. Fav?  
>Jelas boleh lah!<p>

Ok, segitu aja ya! Review please!

EDITED : Julukan Kazuki dan beberapa kalimat


	6. Kidnapped

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

"Wa-walau teknik ini menumbangkan musuh, ada kelemahannya.. Kaminari Seifuku memakai 4/5 dari seluruh chakraku.. Dan pertarungan sebelumnya.. Me-memakan 1/5 cakra-ku.." BRUKKKH! "SEMUANYA! BANTU AKU MEMBAWA KAZUKI BA-SAN!" seru Naruto.

**Chapter 6**

Para ninja membantu Naruto membopong Kazuki. Cakra mereka tinggal sedikit, maka membawa sendiri tidak sanggup.

Syuut..

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" seru Naruto girang. "Bagaimana keadaan disini?"

"Basan berhasil menumbangkan seluruh musuh dengan jurus petir yang hebat, Kaminari Seifuku no Jutsu. Tapi itu memakan 4/5 dari seluruh cakranya, padahal pertarungan tadi menghabiskan 1/5. Akhirnya, basan roboh."

_'Kaminaru Seifuku? Itu 'kan..'_

"Mana Kazuki Ba-san? Akan kuperiksa."

"Di tempat darurat, Sakura-chan."

Sakura menuju tempat Kazuki. Banyak ninja berjaga. "Ah, Haruno-san dan Uchiha-san." Mereka mempersilahkan Sakura (yang diikuti Sasuke) masuk ke tempat Kazuki, sebuah tenda.

Sakura memeriksa tubuh Kazuki. "Bagaimana, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang baru masuk. "Tidak apa. Ini hanya kelelahan akibat kehabisan chakra. Setelah sadar, ia harus makan pil penambah chakra ini." Sakura menyerahkan sebungkus penuh pil penambah chakra. "Berapa?" Sakura berpikir sebentar. "4 atau 5. Chakranya kan habis."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta 2 ya! Chakraku tinggal dikit nih!" kata Naruto. BUAK! Sakura memukul kepala Naruto. "Ambil saja chakra Kyuubi! Bee-san sudah mengajarkannya padamu kan!" Naruto memegang kepalanya. "Iya iya.."

Pik..

"Sakura?"

"Kazuki Ba-san! Ba-san sudah sadar!"

Kazuki diam. Ia tidak bertanya apa yang baru terjadi. Ia melihat ke masa sebelumnya. Kazuki mengambil 4 butir pil penambah chakra dan memakannya, lalu terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba, ia duduk. "Sasuke! Cepat kemari!" panggil Kazuki. Walau bingung, Sasuke langsung menuju Kazuki. Kazuki melepas perban yang membalut mata Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit merintih.

Kazuki mengeluarkan ninjutsu medis. Walaupun Sakura adalah kunoichi kesayangan Tsunade, Kazuki lebih berpengalaman. Ia menciptakan sebuah ninjutsu medis yang bisa menyembuhkan apapun, dalam sekejap. Andaikan misi penghancuran Kanabi ada Kazuki, mata Kakashi bukanlah sharingan karena sudah disembuhkan.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Mata kirinya bisa melihat lagi. "Arigatou." Kazuki memandang Naruto yang kepalanya benjol dipukul Sakura. Kazuki tertawa kecil. "Naruto! Cepat kesini! Biar kuhilangkan benjolmu itu!" kata Kazuki geli. Kazuki menghilangkan benjolan di kepala Naruto.

"Kurasa kita bisa pulang besok setelah berkemas. Aku harus bicara berdua saja dengan Sakura." Naruto dan Sasuke keluar. Kazuki menatap Sakura. "Jadi? Bagaimana misi penyelamatan Sasuke?" tanya Kazuki. "Ya! Sasuke-kun hampir tewas ditangan seorang musuh. Kemudian, dari belakang musuh itu kurobohkan dengan sekali pukul."

'Jelaslah cuma sekali pukul.. Pukulan Sakura kan mengerikan..' batin Kazuki. "Ok." Kazuki berjalan keluar. "Kurasa kita harus bermalam disini. Naruto, sebaiknya kita berangkat dari sini saja." ujar Kazuki pada Naruto. "Yosh!"

"Berangkat kemana, Ba-san?" tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja ke masa 23 tahun yang lalu. Kami pergi tepat ketika pelantikan Minato-chan menjadi Yondaime Hokage!" Kazuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Ayo, Naruto!"

"Ba-san! Boleh kami ikut?"

Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sakura. "Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Naruto. Mereka mengangguk. "Boleh tidak Ba-san?" Kazuki tampak berpikir. "Baiklah! Semuanya, pegangan tangan!" Sasuke menggenggam Sakura, Sakura menggenggam Kazuki, Kazuki menggenggam Naruto.

"Jikan no jutsu."

23 tahun yang lalu..

BRUKKKH!

"Basan, kok pendaratannya ga elit banget sih!" gerutu Sakura. Kazuki hanya nyengir. "Ayo! Kita tepat di depan rumah Yondaime lho!" ujar Kazuki semangat. Naruto berlari ke pintu rumah. Tok tok tok! "Kaa-san! Tou-san!" seru Naruto. Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang. "Jadi.. Orangtua Naruto masih hidup? Aku penasaran mereka seperti apa.." gumam Sakura.

Cklek..

"Kaa-san! Aku datang lagi!" seru Naruto ceria. Kushina lah yang membuka pintu. Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam melihat sosok Kushina. "Te-ternyata.. Ibunya si dobe cantik.." kata Sasuke pelan. Kushina masih bisa mendengarnya. "Hahaha! Arigatou, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau pasti anak Fugaku dan Mikoto kan? Dan kau Sakura Haruno, anak Rin dan Takano."

Mereka berdua mengangguk. "Mana Minato-chan?" tanya Kazuki. "Lagi mempersiapkan diri tuh, Kazuki-nee. Dia gugup." jawab Kushina. "Ayo, masuklah semuanya!" ajak Kushina. Mereka berempat masuk. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau saja yang panggil Tou-san mu. Dia masih sibuk menenangkan diri. Dasar Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō."

Naruto mengangguk dan berlari menuju kamar orangtuanya. "Tou-san!" Naruto membuka pintu kamar tanpa mengetok. Naruto langsung sweetdrop. Minato lagi pundung di pojok kamar. "Tou-san, gugup tuh boleh aja. Tapi ga usah pundung gitu kan?" tanya Naruto geli.

Minato masih diam. Naruto berjalan menuju Minato. "Ninja yang hebat bisa mengalahkan musuh dalam keadaan apapun. Tou-san itu ninja yang hebat kan? Semua orang mengakuinya. Tapi, masa mengalahkan musuh bernama 'gugup' aja ga sanggup?" tanya Naruto. Minato meresapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Benar! Tou-san pasti bisa!"

"Yosh! Ganbatte, Tou-san!"

"Keluarlah dulu, Naruto! Tou-san akan mempersiapkan diri!"

Naruto berjalan keluar kamar. "Gimana, Naruto?" tanya Kushina. "Berhasil! Tou-san lagi ganti baju." jawab Naruto. "Err.. Kushina Ba-san, sebenarnya Minato Ji-san ngapain?" tanya Sakura. "Hari ini pelantikannya menjadi Yondaime Hokage. Sepertinya saking gugupnya, dia sampai diam di kamar terus." Kushina tertawa kecil.

XX-Skip Time-XX

Mereka berenam (Kazuki, Naruto, Minato, Kushina, Sasuke, Sakura) sudah di Hokage Tower. 'Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, ini basan. Lewat telepati. Dengarkan baik-baik. Kita harus hati-hati. Danzo dan Orochimaru akan berusaha menghancurkan acara ini. Jangan sampai mereka berhasil! Jika terjadi sesuatu, katakan saja lewat telepati ini. Kalian bertiga sudah kuberi kekuatan bertelepati sebelum berangkat tadi.' ujar Kazuki dalam telepati. 'Osh!'

Sasuke dan Sakura berbaur dengan keramaian, mencari orang tua mereka yang belum melahirkan mereka.

"Kalian itu Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno kan?" tanya Sakura pada pria berambut pink tua dan wanita berambut kecoklatan. "Eh? I-iya. Kamu siapa?" tanya Mebuki yang melihat begitu banyak kemiripan antara dirinya dan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Watashi no namae wa Sakura Haruno desu. Putri tunggal kalian yang belum lahir di masa ini. Aku datang dari masa depan bersama kakak Yondaime-sama, putra Yondaime-sama, dan juga putra bungsu Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha. Kami dari masa 23 tahun mendatang." jelas Sakura.

Di bagian Sasuke..

"Kalian.. Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha kan?" ujar Sasuke. Saat itu, Mikoto sedang hamil Itachi. "E-eh? Be-benar. Kamu siapa?" tanya Mikoto. "Aku adalah putra kalian dari masa depan. Datang bersama Kazuki Namikaze Ba-san, putra Minato-sama, dan putri Haruno-san."

"Uwaaah, Fugaku-kun! Ternyata anak yang kukandung tampan sekali! Pasti namamu Itachi kan?"

Sasuke tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Bukan, Itachi itu aniki-ku. Anak sulung kalian. Aku anak bungsu, adik Itachi-aniki, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kami 2 bersaudara. Ini foto aniki saat umur 2 tahun dan 12 tahun, juga saat di masa-ku." Sasuke memberikan 3 foto Itachi itu. Fugaku yang melihatnya sedikit tertawa. "Kenapa fotonya saat mengompol (2 tahun), dikejar anjing (12 tahun), dan saat tidur sampai ngiler (23 tahun) begitu?"

Mikoto tersenyum melihat ekspresi Fugaku. "Karena kupikir ini sangat lucu, melihat aniki yang cool jadi out of character."

Kembali ke Naruto...

"Tousan siap?" tanya Naruto. Minato yang sudah mengenakan jubah hokage (yang selalu dipake Minato itu lho) tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Nanti, tousan berencana memperkenalkanmu sebagai putraku pada rakyat Konoha, agar kau hidup tentram di masa depan." Kazuki tersenyum mendengar rencana otouto-nya. Rencana mulia yang mengubah masa depan.

"Kushina-chan, ayo." Kushina mendekati Minato dan berjalan bersamanya ke tempat pelantikan. Naruto menatap Minato iri. "Kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Kazuki.

"Aku iri! Tou-san jadi hokage dengan mudahnya, sedangkan aku? Hyaah~"

Kazuki tertawa keras, geli akan pernyataan keponakan kesayangannya. "Ayolah, Naruto! Kau baru 17 tahun! Kau masih hijau, yang sebentar lagi menjadi kecoklatan! Kau belum menikah kan?" ujar Kazuki meledek.

_"Ore wa unzarida_!"

"He? _Doushite_, Naru-chan?"

"Habis, Ba-san menertawakanku terus!"

"_Dengan ini, kunyatakan Minato Namikaze resmi menjadi Yondaime Hokage_."

Naruto dan Kazuki saling berpadangan. "Tousan sudah resmi jadi hokage!" seru Naruto. "Ayo kita kesana, Naru!" Naruto mengangguk dan langsung menuju tempat pelantikan Minato dengan senyum di wajah. Kazuki menunggu sambil mengintip.

"Sebagai awal menjadi hokage, akan kuperkenalkan seseorang, yang kelak akan menjadi hokage juga, menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Dia adalah pahlawan desa, dia datang dari masa depan bersama kakakku yang di masa depan, juga bersama putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha dan putri penerus Haruno." ujar Minato sambil tersenyum. Kushina turut di sebelahnya, membenarkan kata-kata suaminya.

Naruto keluar dan menuju sang tousan. Minato memberi isyarat agar dia mendekat. "Inilah orang tersebut! Bernama Naruto Namikaze, putra tunggalku yang kelak menjadi pahlawan Konoha Gakure!" seru Minato lantang.

Rakyat Konoha (minus TakaRinSaku dan FugaMikoSasu) terbelalak kaget mendengar penuturan hokage baru mereka. Naruto menampilkan cengiran 5 jarinya sambil berseru, "Namaku Naruto Namikaze! Putra Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki dari masa 23 tahun mendatang!"

Para rakyat Konoha menganga, namun sedetik kemudian terdengar tepuk tangan yang membahana dan seruan-seruan, "SELAMAT DATANG, PAHLAWAN MASA DEPAN!"

Naruto menatap mereka semua, terharu. Rakyat Konoha di masa depan begitu membencinya, tentu saja sebelum ia menyelamatkan Konoha dari Pein. Di masa lalu, rakyat Konoha begitu mencintainya. Berbeda sekali, bukan? Kazuki tersenyum melihat perasaan lega Naruto. Tiba-tiba, ada yang membuatnya pingsan dari belakang.

'_Sasuke.. Sakura.. Naruto.. Tolong.._'

DEG!

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Kazuki Namikaze-basan, kakak Yondaime-sama yang membawa kami ke sini." ujar Sakura pada Kizashi dan Mebuki. Mebuki tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Nanti kembalilah ke sini, ya?" kata Kizashi. "Ha'i, Tou-san."

DEG!

"Aku pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu terjadi." kata Sasuke pada Fugaku dan Mikoto. "Baiklah. Hati-hati ya, Sasuke-kun." ujar Mikoto. "Jaga dirimu. Kau itu Uchiha. Harus bisa menjaga diri dan klan." kata Fugaku datar. Sasuke mengangguk dan pergi.

DEG!

'Ba-Ba-san?' batin Naruto. "Tou-san, Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu! Ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Kazuki Ba-san! Biar kutangani! Tou-san dan Kaa-san disini saja!" kata Naruto panik. "Baiklah. Temukan Kazuki dan selamatkan dia, Naruto." ujar Minato pada Naruto. "Ha'i, Tou-san!" jawab Naruto. "Naruto, jaga dirimu. Selamatkan Kazuki-nee." pesan Kushina. Naruto mengangguk, lalu melesat pergi.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Apa yang terjadi pada Kazuki-basan?" seru Naruto saat bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura di dekat Ichiraku Ramen. "Ba-Ba-san.. Ba-san diculik, Naruto.." kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke menunduk pelan. "APAAAA?"

**TBC**

'Chapter 6 : Kidnapped' sampai siniiiiii! Akhirnya selesai juga~ Hmm.. Kali ini, kubiarkan Sasuke dan Sakura yang ngebales review-nya!

Sasuke : Dasar author. Yang pertama, dari **Can Rez' Alv**.

Sakura : Iyaa.. Soalnya laptop author lagi rusak. Yang tersisa cuma data-data fanfic lama di flashdisc. Contohnya, Found His Last Family ini dari chapter 1 sampai 4. Jadi author harus bikin ulang chapter 5-nya. We Can't Be One, crossover Naruto & Death Note yang chapter 1 aja hilang lho.

Sasuke : Hn. Dan bukannya ngelanjutin dulu, malah langsung bikin fic baru. Playing Love Just For You dll.

Sakura : Yuupz. Ok, selanjutnya, **Brian123**.

Sasuke : Ini udah di-update. Semoga suka. Lanjut aja. **Namikaze Kokyuu**. WHAT? PANTAT AYAM?

Sakura : Yang sabarrr.. Kokyuu-basan cuma bercanda kok, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke : Iya iya. Adeganku melamar Sakura itu bukan chapter 5, tapi chapter 4. Kan di depan Ichiraku Ramen (chapter 4) ada adegan begini;  
><em>Tiba-tiba Kazuki terbelalak. "Ng? Basan kenapa?" tanya Naruto. "Uung.. Bubar, semuanya." kata Kazuki. Mereka langsung bubar. "Naruto, ini hal penting! <em>_Hari ini__ Sasuke akan melamar Sakura!" Naruto terbelalak. "APAAA?" Kazuki mengangguk._  
>Habis itu, Sakura kulamar, tapi adegannya ga ditampilin ni author.<p>

Author : Nanti ada di side story-nya! Hee~ Kokyuu-chan ga ngerti ya? Begini. Sanda Kaminari itu pencipta jurus Kaminari Seifuku no Jutsu, yang di-bahasa-inggris-kan _Lightning Conqueror_, penakluk petir. Nah, Sanda punya anak namanya Satoshi Kaminari. Seperti ayahnya yaitu Sanda, Satoshi juga bisa Kaminari Seifuku no Jutsu. Sampai sini jelas? Selanjutnya, Satoshi menikah dan punya anak perempuan yang namanya Seiya Kaminari. Seiya juga bisa Kaminari Seifuku no Jutsu. Terakhir nih, Seiya Kaminari menikah dengan Kazuto Namikaze, lalu memiliki 2 anak; Kazuki Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze. Kazuki mendapat kemampuan Kaminari Seifuku no Jutsu, tapi Minato tidak. Nantinya, di fic ini doang ya, Minato mendapat Hikari Sakushi no Jutsu juga. (_Light Illution_, ilusi cahaya) Turunan dari Kazuto Namikaze. Udah ngerti belum? Kalau OC, ditampilin di chapter 7/8. OC yang kupilih? Rahasiaaaa.. #plak

SasuSaku : *rolling eyes*

Sakura : Lanjut! **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**.

Sasuke : Bukan di medan perang. Coba baca balesan review buat **Namikaze Kokyuu**. Hn? Tentu saja. Sakura kan hebat. Tapi aku yakin aku bisa menaklukkannya di _ranjang_!

Sakura : #blush

Kazuki : Jelaslah aku selamat! Kalo nggak, gimana nasib fic ini? Masa Naruto kutelantarin? Lagipula, ending-nya kan aku-MMMPH! #dibekepauthor

Author : Jangan bocorin, baka! Yang tau cukup Ruki alias Shapphire Namikaze!

Sasuke : Mi-mimpiku? #blush

Author : Tunggu aja side story-nya. #evilsmirk

Sasuke : Terakhir, **kitsune murasaki is a little monster**.

Author : Makasih perhatiannyaaaaa.. Laptop daku tetep rusak. Tapi udah diganti sama laptop baru yang lebih keren! XDDD Untung beberapa fic ku-save di flashdisc.

Sakura : Arigatou! Aku emang ga bakalan ngebiarin siapapun nyakitin Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke : Dan aku ga bakalan ngebiarin siapapun nyakitin Sakura.

Author : Ekhem.. OC di chapter 7/8 ya. Yang kupilih, udah pasti rahasia. Yang nggak kepilih jangan kecewa ya!

Nah, udah ya. Segini aja kan? Chapter ini lebih panjang dari pada chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Bonus untuk para reader dan reviewer! yah, review fic ini emang ga mungkin bisa sebanyak review fic-fic nya Kim D. Meiko-nee dan Barbara123-senpai. Tapi Kazu tetep akan berusaha membuat fic ini menarik! Tolong review ya!


	7. History of 2 Special Powers

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

"Teme! Sakura-chan! Apa yang terjadi pada Kazuki Ba-san?" seru Naruto saat bertemu Sasuke dan Sakura di dekat Ichiraku Ramen. "B-Ba-san.. Ba-san diculik, Naruto.." kata Sakura pelan. Sasuke menunduk pelan. "APAAAA?"

**Chapter 7**

"Kazuki Ba-san diculik? Oleh siapa? Orang sialan!"

"Tenanglah dulu, Naruto! Kita harus mencari Ba-san dulu!"

Naruto mendecih. Ia membuat satu kagebunshin yang mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu. "Punya dugaan dimana Ba-san dibawa, siapa yang menculik Ba-san, apa tujuannya, dan kenapa Ba-san diculik?" tanya Naruto asli.

"Untuk sementara, dugaan terbesar adalah Orochimaru untuk mengacaukan pelantikan Minato Ji-san. Alasan kenapa basan, karena Minato Ji-san sangat menyayangi kakaknya dan akan melakukan yang terbaik untuknya. Tempatnya belum pasti. Mungkin di luar desa." jawab Sasuke.

BOFF!

"Hm. Cakra Ba-san masih di dalam desa. Bawah tanah, arah jam 4. Markas anbu Ne. Ck! Pasti Danzou! Kakek tua bangkotan sialan! Cakra ini.. Cakra Orochimaru dan Danzou! Mereka bekerja sama!"

Naruto menggeram kesal. Ia sudah dalam mode sennin. "Bawah tanah, arah jam 4? Kita harus segera ke sana! Kita harus menyelamatkan Ba-san!" ujar Sakura.

"Itu tidak perlu, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura."

Mereka bertiga lekas menoleh ke belakang. "Ba-basan? Bukannya kau diculik?"

Sosok Kazuki Namikaze mengangguk "Ya. Aku diculik. Tapi mereka salah menculik. Aku Kazuki Namikaze masa ini. Dan yang diculik adalah Kazuki Namikaze masa depan. Seharusnya, akulah yang diculik. Aku akan menghentikan aliran waktu dan menukarkan diriku dengan diriku dari masa depan. Kalian jangan menggagalkan penculikan ini, karena akan mengubah sejarah yang sangat penting. Sekarang, aku belum bisa membaca pikiran dan telepati. Jadi berbicara saja kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan."

Team 7 menganga mendengar penjelasan Kazuki masa lalu. "Kyuu-chan, tolong kau jaga mereka. Aku akan menghentikan aliran waktu dan menukarkan diriku, dan aku tahu kalau Katami-kun akan menolongku." Kazuki masa lalu tersenyum pahit. Ia tahu akan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakannya.

Gadis berambut pirang kemerah-merahan dan bermata onyx yang tadi mengikuti Kazuki mengangguk. Namanya Kokyuu Reitokaze, yang merupakan kakak dari kekasih Itachi, Ai Fujisaki (ikut klan ibu). Salah satu sahabat Kazuki selain Shitoru Haruno, paman Sakura dan Ari Haruno, kembaran beda gender Shitoru.

"Nah, aku akan segera menyelamatkan diriku di masa depan. Baik-baiklah."

Kazuki masa lalu menatap team 7 yang terlihat sedikit terkejut. Kokyuu mengangguk di belakang mereka. "Jikan-nin no Jutsu."

Cring.. Cring..

Waktu berhenti. Begitu pula dengan gerakan orang-orang, kecuali Kazuki masa lalu. "Ternyata memang harus ya? Rasanya.. Mengerikan.." Kazuki masa lalu menunduk pelan, sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan. Ia tahu, sangat tahu, kalau nanti akan terasa sangat sakit.

"Ini konsekuensinya. Lebih baik aku ke Katami-kun dulu."

Kazuki masa lalu berlari menuju distrik Uchiha. Ia tahu kalau Katami Uchiha/Katami Namikaze, suaminya, memang tidak bisa bergerak karena jutsu-nya. Sesampainya di distrik Uchiha tempatnya dan Katami tinggal, Kazuki masa lalu mencari Katami. Katami yang tadinya sedang makan langsung terhenti akibat Jikan-nin Kazuki masa lalu.

"Katami-kun.. Gomen aku membuatmu seperti ini. Tapi ini tidak akan lama. Aku sudah meninggalkan petunjuk. Pecahkan ya? Aku pergi dulu. Aishiteru, Katami-kun."

XX-Skip Time-XX

"Dimana Kazuki Ba-san?"

Kazuki masa lalu sukses menukarkan dirinya dengan Kazuki masa depan. Jikan-nin sudah dilepas. Semua orang mulai beraktivitas. Pertanyaan-nya adalah.. Dimana Kazuki masa depan sekarang?

Kokyuu menatap team 7 seraya tersenyum kecil. "Ia di masa lalu sudah menukarkan dirinya dengan ia di masa depan. Tidak perlu cemas, walau ia akan merasakan sakit, toh akhirnya ia mendapat sesuatu yang berharga. Akan kuceritakan pada kalian apa yang akan terjadi, karena sebenarnya aku berasal dari masa setahun setelah ini. Jadi aku tahu yang terjadi."

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura mengangguk.

**Story From Kazuki Side**

"Apa mau kalian?"

Kazuki menatap Orochimaru dan Danzou penuh kebencian. Tubuhnya terikat di sebuah kursi dengan gelang penahan cakra. "Khu khu khu khu khu.. Kami akan menghancurkan pelantikan Minato Namikaze dengan kau. Dan kami akan menjadikan kau kelinci percobaan."

"Bodoh! Pelantikan adikku sudah terselesaikan! Kalian tidak akan bisa menghancurkannya! Kalian sudah terlambat!"

Danzou menyeringai. "Memang. Tapi jika kau mati, maka dia akan hancur dan ikut mati. Istrinya akan putus asa dan bunuh diri. Dengan begitu, kursi hokage akan ada dalam tangan kami. Lagipula, kami mendapat kelinci percobaan kuat gratis. Ini menguntungkan."

Kazuki menggeram. "Dasar sialan." desis Kazuki. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Ini menyebabkan ia tidak dapat melihat ke masa yang akan datang. Melihat apa yang dilakukan Danzou dan Orochimaru, juga melihat apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kazuki serasa dialiri listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Seluruh badannya terasa sakit, terutama di bagian kepala, pusat dari seluruh anggota tubuhnya. Tepatnya di bagian otak.

"KYAAAAAAAA! AAAAAAAAAAAKHH!"

"Khu khu khu khu khu.."

'_Kami-sama.. Sakit.. Apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Katami-kun.. Tolong aku.. Minato-chan.. Kushina-chan.. Uhuk!_'

Orochimaru berjalan mendekati Kazuki yang sudah tergeletak lemas. Tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Aliran listrik yang tadi mengalir di tubuhnya, sebenarnya adalah saluran untuk percobaan. Berfungsi untuk memberikan kekuatan yang tidak terduga. Untuk kelinci percobaan, tentunya.

"Khu khu.. Bagaimana rasanya, Konoha no Kaminari Hikari?"

Kazuki menatap benci pada Orochimaru. "Dasar kau.. Hah.. Sialan.." Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya. Cakra tertahan di gelang penahan cakra, dan tenaganya hilang akibat aliran listrik tadi. "Sepertinya sedikit permainan akan mengasyikkan. Kau mau, Danzou?"

"Tentu saja. Ini tidak akan menyakitkan. Kau akan menyukainya, Kazuki Namikaze."

Dua orang antagonis itu mengangkat wajah Kazuki, dan tanpa aba-aba seseorang diantara mereka menyerobot bibir Kazuki. Mata Kazuki membulat. "MMPH! MMPH! Le-leppas-mmph!"

Sementara itu, seorang lainnya meraba-raba tubuh Kazuki. Dengan kurang ajar-nya, ia meremas sesuatu di bawah leher Kazuki. "HMMMMMMMPHH!" Kazuki terus memberontak. Tidak ada orang yang berhak menyentuhnya kecuali suaminya, Katami.

Orang yang mencium paksa dirinya adalah Orochimaru, sedangkan yang meraba tubuh Kazuki adalah Danzou. Orochimaru kian mengganas, lidahnya membuka paksa mulut Kazuki dan mengamuk di dalam mulutnya. Sedangkan Danzou menurunkan pakaian yang Kazuki kenakan.

'_TIDAK! KATAMI-KUUUUN! TOLONG AKU! AKU TIDAK MAU BEGINI TERUS! AKU HANYA MILIK KATAMI-KUN!_'

Danzou terus meraba-raba tubuh Kazuki. Sampai bagian terlarang pun sudah dijamahnya. Sedangkan Orochimaru menjelajahi tubuh Kazuki dengan mulut dan lidahnya yang menjijikkan itu.

Air mata merembes dari kedua safir Kazuki. Ia menahan suaranya mati-matian. '_Katami-kun.. Gomenasai.. Aku sudah kotor.. Hiks.. Katami-kun.._'

"AAAAKH!"

Kazuki menjerit saat seseorang di antara mereka menusuk sesuatu di bagian bawahnya dengan jari. Sudah pasti Danzou. Setelah itu, Orochimaru melakukan hal yang sama. Hanya saja ia melakukannya dengan lidah.

Mereka berdua siap menerobos Kazuki. Orochimaru dari depan, dan Danzou dari belakang. Mereka sudah mulai masuk. Kazuki terus menjerit. Ia tidak sudi diperlakukan seperti ini. Diperkosa oleh 2 orang yang sangat ia benci.

Air mata masih setia mengalir dari kedua safir Kazuki. Mengaliri pipinya, membuatnya terlihat amat menyedihkan.

BRAKK!

Pintu markas persembunyian Danzou dan Orochimaru didobrak. Sontak, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka pada Kazuki. Orang yang mendobraknya berlari dengan cepat dan menghajar Danzou dan Orochimaru tanpa diketahui sosoknya. Danzou dan Orochimaru kabur, sedangkan sosok itu menuju Kazuki yang sudah pingsan dan memeluknya dengan sangat lembut.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Kazuki-chan. Aku tidak akan membencimu, karena kamu juga berusaha melepaskan diri. Kamu tidak kotor, sayang. Kamu masih milikku."

Katami Uchiha, sosok itu sekaligus suami Kazuki, memakaikan pakaian Kazuki. Hatinya miris melihat keadaan Kazuki yang terlihat berantakan. Air mata yang masih mengalir, peluh yang membasahi tubuhnya, juga bercak-bercak merah di sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan perlahan, Katami mengangkat tubuh Kazuki dan membawanya keluar. 'Aku _tidak tahu kenapa bisa.. Tapi tadi aku mendengar suaramu yang menjerit di kepalaku, Kazuki-chan. Seperti telepati_.'

Katami menggendong Kazuki dengan bridal style dan membawanya ke Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tsunade yang melihat Kazuki langsung turun tangan untuk mengobati sang Konoha no Kaminari Hikari.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade setelah memastikan Kazuki tertidur dengan aman. Keadaannya sudah lebih baik, tidak seburuk tadi yang begitu berantakan, kulit sedikit terkelupas akibat listrik, dan air mata yang tidak berhenti. Sekarang ia sudah memakai pakaian rumah sakit dan keadaannya sudah membaik.

"Apa keadaannya benar-benar parah?"

"Ck. Pendarahan akibat listrik dalam tubuhnya, adanya darah mengering di beberapa bagian organ tubuh dalam, sedikit kerusakan di sel otak, badan yang penuh luka, dan trauma. Apalagi kalau bukan parah? Hampir saja kau terlambat membawanya."

Katami menghela nafas berat. "Ia disandera Orochimaru dan Danzou untuk menggagalkan pelantikan Minato. Setelah disiksa menggunakan aliran listrik, ia hampir diperkosa oleh 2 orang itu."

Mata Tsunade membulat. "A-APA?"

"..."

Katami menunduk. Ia merasa ini salahnya karena tidak memperhatikan Kazuki yang amat dicintainya. Ia merasa ini salahnya sampai Kazuki terluka parah dan mengalami trauma.

"Sudahlah. Ia akan sadar sekitar 3 jam lagi. Jaga dia baik-baik, Uchiha. Aku akan mengabari Minato."

Tsunade melangkah meninggalkan Katami. Katami pun langsung masuk ke kamar rawat Kazuki. "Kazuki-chan, maafkan aku. Cepatlah sadar." Ia menggenggam tangan Kazuki yang tertidur. Tangannya terasa dingin.

BRAKK!

Katami menoleh. "Minato. Kushina." Minato dan Kushina sudah sampai menggunakan hiraishin. Pintu kamar Kazuki memang ditandai. Kamar rawat yang Kazuki tempati itu tempat khusus, selalu ditempati oleh Kazuki saja.

"Katami-nii! Kazuki-nee kenapa?" tanya Minato cepat.

"Dia.. Dia diculik Danzou dan Orochimaru untuk menggagalkan pelantikanmu. Lalu dia disiksa. Dialiri listrik berkekuatan tinggi. Tapi Kazuki-chan itu perempuan yang kuat, ia bisa bertahan. Kemudian.. Mereka.. Hampir memperkosa Kazuki-chan.."

"DANZOU DAN OROCHIMARU SIALAN!" raung Minato. Ia langsung kembali ke kantor hokage dan memerintahkan para ANBU untuk menangkap mereka berdua. Kushina masih di ruang rawat Kazuki.

Perlahan, Kushina membelai pipi Kazuki. "Kazuki Onee-san, cepatlah sadar. Tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti neesan. Kami akan menjaga neesan disini. Aku tahu neesan trauma, tapi bukankah masih ada kami?"

Aneh. Setelah Kushina mengatakannya, mata Kazuki mengerjap dan akhirnya terbuka. Kushina mundur, agar Katami bisa leluasa. "Kazuki-chan.." Katami langsung memeluk Kazuki dengan lembut. Kazuki hanya bisa terdiam. Kemudian, tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata ketakutan kembali keluar dari kedua mata safirnya.

"Hiks.. Aku.. Kotor.."

Kushina mendekati Kazuki lagi lalu menghapus air matanya. "Kazuki-nee sama sekali tidak kotor. Kazuki-nee tetaplah Kazuki-nee yang hanya dimiliki Katami-nii. Kazuki-nee sudah berusaha melepaskan diri kan?"

Kazuki balas memeluk Katami dengan erat. Walau ia merasa sakit dan hampir kotor, tapi ia mendapatkan 2 kekuatan lain. Telepati dan Membaca Pikiran.

**End Of Story From Kazuki Side**

"Jadi Kazuki Ba-san hampir diperkosa?" seru Naruto. Kokyuu mengangguk.

"Ya, untungnya sebelum mereka berhasil menerobos pertahanan Kazuki, Katami datang dan menolongnya. Itu nyaris sekali. Sampai-sampai, Kazuki trauma dan tidak mau melakukan seks, bahkan dengan Katami. Makanya mereka tidak memiliki anak."

"Jangan bicarakan itu di depan mereka, Kyuu-chan. Aku memang trauma, dan itu membuatku sangat membenci Orochimaru dan Danzou."

Sontak, mereka berempat menoleh ke arah belakang team 7. "Aku Kazuki Namikaze masa depan. Diriku masa lalu sudah menukarkanku dengan dirinya. Hari ini.. Hari yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kita kembali. Ayo, Kyuu-chan. Kami akan mengantarmu ke masa setahun setelah ini, lalu kembali."

TBC

'Chapter 7 : History of 2 Special Power' sampai sini! Nasib Kazuki bener-bener malang kan? Khu khu khu.. #ditabokKazuki

Kazuki : Author sialan! Masa hampir diperkosa? Sialan!

Author : #nyengir Supaya keren, dong.

Kazuki : Cih! Ga sudiii! Katami-kuuun!

Katami : Kenapa, Kazuki-chan?

Kazuki : Tuh, author bejat nan sialan, yang seenaknya bikin aku hampir diperkosa!

Katami : Sudahlah, Kazuki-chan..

Author : Katami aja ngerti. Oh iya, readers dan reviewers, udah tau kan siapa OC yang dipilih? Perannya ga terlalu banyak sih. Gomen ya, Kokyuu-chan~ Di chapter depan, OC masih muncul. Jadi Kokyuu Fujisaki tetep ada! Oh iya, chapter ini jadi semi-M deh. Apa udah M ya? Gimana yaa.. Nanti dulu deh. Bales review oleh Kazuki dan Katami!

Kazuki : Huuh. Yang pertama, **Wulan-chan**.

Katami : Ok, arigatou. Selanjutnya, **Brian123**.

Kazuki : Hehehe.. Author-nya sibuk di sekolah. Udah update kan? Lanjut! **Can Rez'Alv**.

Katami : ==" Ini udah update. **Namikaze Kokyuu**.

Author : Makasih buat OC-nya~ Tapi gomen sifatnya beda yaa~ Ini udah di-update.

Kazuki : Terus lanjut! **kitsune murasaki ingin mati**. What? Penari ular dan tua bangkotan? COCOK! Emang tuh author, seenaknya aja! Disini makin apes!

Katami : Hahahahaha.. Selanjutnya, **emi**. Kejaaaam... Masa dimakan? Hehe. Arigatou!

Kazuki : **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**. Iya, udah tau kan sekarang? Ini udah update!

Author : Kelarr.. Gomen ya lama update! Author sibuk di sekolah. RnR please!

EDITED : Julukan Kazuki dan beberapa kalimat


	8. Will I Die?

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

Kali ini Kazu mau ngasih tahu sesuatu dulu. Memang tidak biasa Kazu ngasih A/N di awal, kecuali chapter 1. Disini, warning, chapter kali ini bakalan panjang karena bakalan dibuat sedikit seluruh chapter-nya. Paling banyak 15 chapter. Chapter ini bakalan banyak ke arah Kazuki Namikaze dan Katami Uchiha, tapi Katami ga ada. Enjoy!

.

Sontak, mereka berempat menoleh ke arah belakang team 7. "Aku Kazuki Namikaze masa depan. Diriku masa lalu sudah menukarkanku dengan dirinya. Hari ini.. Hari yang paling kubenci seumur hidupku. Bagiku, dicium orang lain memang tak apa, asal itu memang penting. Tapi berhubungan badan hanya dengan suamiku. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kita kembali. Ayo, Kyuu-chan. Kami akan mengantarmu ke masa setahun setelah ini, lalu kembali."

**Chapter 8**

Mereka semua berpegangan tangan. Dari kiri, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Kazuki, Kokyuu. 'Kenapa.. Kenapa nasib Ba-san begitu menyedihkan? Pantas saja ia tidak memiliki anak.. Pantas dia selalu mengucapkan nama Danzou dan Orochimaru dengan penuh kebencian. Pantas saja ia berusaha menghindari mereka berdua disini.' batin Naruto yang langsung ketahuan Kazuki. Tentu saja dengan cara membaca pikiran Naruto. Kemampuan ini benar-benar disyukuri Kazuki. Hahaha..

"_Jikan no Jutsu_."

TAP!

"Ini di depan rumahmu, Kyuu-chan. Salam untuk Ai-chan dan Hachina-chan ya?" ujar Kazuki di depan rumah bertuliskan '_Reitokaze Fujisaki_'. Kokyuu mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ha'i. Arigatou, Kazu-chan. Jaa."

Kazuki mengangguk dan kembali menggunakan Jikan no Jutsu, kembali ke masa depan. "Kazuki Ba-san, kenapa sepertinya aku mengenali nama Reitokaze-san dan adiknya Hachina, juga Ai?" tanya Sakura.

"Angka. Nama Kokyuu diambil dari tanggal kelahirannya, 5 September. (Go : Lima, Kyuu : Sembilan) Tapi _go_ tidak cocok untuk perempuan, maka diubah menjadi _ko_. Kalau Hachina, tanggal kelahirannya 8 Juli. (Hachi : Delapan, Nana : Tujuh) Kalau Ai, diambil dari kanji 'cinta'. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak kok, hanya bertanya saja, Ba-san."

"Ok, kalian pulanglah, Sasuke, Sakura. Naruto, ayo kita pulang. Yang masih di medan perang sudah kuberitahu kita sudah di Konoha."

Ah, lupa kuberi tahu. Naruto sudah pindah rumah. Bukan di apartemen, tapi di kediaman lama Minato dan Kushina. Di distrik Namikaze, yang selalu dibersihkan oleh suruhan hokage tiap minggu. Bersama Kazuki tentunya. Rumah itu besar, aksitektur-nya Jepang kuno. Tapi tidak begitu kuno juga. Mirip kediaman Uchiha di distrik Uchiha. Ada 1 kamar tidur utama, 3 kamar tamu, dan 2 kamar untuk anak mereka. Kamar mandi ada di tiap kamar dan 2 di luar kamar, ruang tamu lumayan besar, ruang keluarga, ditambah ruang musik. Dapur dan ruang makan. Ruang mencuci, ruang baca, ruang TV, dll.

"Naruto, lusa ada misi. Menjaga Raja baru negara Hikari yang akan dilantik 5 hari lagi. Kabarnya, dia diincar. Umurnya 26 tahun, sepertiku, dan namanya Utsukushii Takeru. Aneh juga namanya. Takeru-sama. Kita harus memanggilnya begitu. Yang melaksanakan misi ini team 7 besertaku, menggantikan Kakashi yang tugas ke luar desa dan Yamato yang berurusan dengan ANBU. Sebenarnya sih, katanya Kakashi bakalan serius di ANBU dan aku yang menggantikan terus." ujar Kazuki sambil membaca sebuah surat yang disampaikan seekor elang hitam.

"Haah? Lusa? Utsukushii Takeru? Kakashi-sensei tugas keluar? Yamato-taichou urusan ANBU? Kazuki Ba-san gantiin Kakashi-sensei terus?"

"Yup. Bersiap saja ya. Karena didikanku berbeda dengan didikan Kakashi maupun Yamato. Lagipula, misi ini memakan waktu sekitar seminggu. Jadi harus benar-benar bersiap. Gawatnya adalah, Sakura akan diculik. Dan Ba-san akan sedikit _kesulitan_."

Naruto menghela nafas berat. "Baru saja misi di Kanaya, sekarang di negara Hikari. Haah.. Memang didikan Ba-san seperti apa?"

"Yaah, kalau Kakashi akan melindungi kalian mati-matian, kalau Yamato memberi instruksi dan harus dilakukan dengan keras. Kalau Ba-san.. Kalian akan melakukannya sendiri. Tidak diberi instruksi, dan tidak dilindungi. Pengecualian untuk Sakura yang ninja medis. Kau dan Sasuke akan jadi partner, sementara Ba-san dengan Sakura. Walau Ba-san tahu dia akan menolak habis-habisan karena ingin dengan Sasuke."

XX-Skip Time-XX

Anggota team 7 sudah berkumpul di depan gerbang Konoha. Hanya Kazuki yang belum datang, padahal Naruto yang notabene tinggal dengannya sudah datang. Sasuke dan Sakura nampak sedang bermesraan, sementara Naruto asyik dengan _ramen cup_ rasa _tako_.

"_Gomen_ Ba-san terlambat." ujar Kazuki yang baru tiba dengan suara serak. Sontak, tiga sahabat itu menoleh ke arah Kazuki, dan akhirnya Sakura histeris.

"BA-SAN! APA YANG TERJADI PADA MATAMU?" seru Sakura kaget.

Kazuki menghela nafas. Matanya bengkak, ia tahu. "Tidak apa-apa kok. Lebih baik kita cepat berangkat. Habiskan ramen-mu dengan cepat, Naruto." Segera, Kazuki menghilangkan bengkak itu dengan cakra medisnya.

"Kazuki Ba-san, kenapa Ba-san menangis sampai mata bengkak? Aku tahu bengkak itu akibat menangis lama." ujar Sasuke.

Naruto yang baru menyelesaikan makannya beranjak dan mendekati satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. 'Ba-san, aku tahu kau bisa mendengar perkataanku ini. Tolong jujur dan jawablah melalui telepati Ba-san. Kenapa Ba-san menangis?'

'Naruto.. Ba-san tidak tahu harus memberitahumu atau tidak.. Yah, ini tentang misi ini. Asal tahu saja, Ba-san akan nyaris tewas.'

"NANI? NYARIS TEWAS?" Tanpa sadar Naruto berteriak keras.

Sakura mendekati mereka berdua. "Siapa yang nyaris tewas, Naruto?"

'Jangan beritahu, Naruto. Ini hanya membuatnya khawatir.'

"Bukan kok, Sakura-chan. Ini tentang film yang semalam kami tonton, tokohnya nyaris tewas." jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya canggung.

Sasuke dan Sakura tidak ambil pusing dengan tindakan Naruto yang terlihat mencurigakan dan malah berbincang-bincang, entah apa. Kazuki menghela nafas berat, lalu dia mulai berjalan pergi. Dia sedikit takut dengan misi kali ini. Ya, dia akan diculik dan akhirnya nyaris tewas. Nyaris. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah ia pingsan akibat serangan musuh. Entah kenapa. Atau memang dia akan tewas?

"Ayo berangkat. Jangan berlama-lama, Sasuke, Sakura. Naruto juga, ayo cepat." ujar Kazuki tanpa menatap mereka.

"Osh!"

•

Empat orang itu meloncat dari pohon ke pohon lainnya, walau pohon disitu agak jarang. Kebanyakan juga tanah. Di paling depan, Kazuki menatap jalan di depannya datar. Dibelakangnya ada Naruto, sementara di belakang Naruto Sasuke bersama Sakura.

Kazuki berhenti. "Siap-siap. Ninja bayaran yang akan mengincar Takeru-sama juga mengincar kita. Mereka.. Sakura!"

"Ha'i!"

BUAKKH!

Sakura meninju tanah di bawahnya dengan pukulan khas-nya yang sangat keras. "Naruto! Formasi C! Sasuke! Jaga Sakura!" seru Kazuki sambil melompat, menghindari retakan tanah yang diakibatkan pukulan Sakura.

Saat musuh yang berjumlah sekitar 70 orang itu keluar dari tanah, Naruto menuju belakang Kazuki dan bersiap membuat Rasengan andalannya. Kazuki sendiri juga membuat Rasengan. "Siap, Naruto?"

"Selalu!"

Kedua Rasengan digabungkan, menjadi bentuk Ultimate Rasengan yang sangat hebat. (Lihat di Naruto Shippuden The Movie 4 – The Lost Tower. Gabungan Rasengan-nya Minato dan Naruto)

"Maju, Naruto!"

Dengan bantuan dorongan loncatan dari Kazuki, Naruto melompat setinggi 12 meter dan mendarat di kepala 10 orang. Dalam sekejap saja 10 orang dikalahkan satu Ultimate Rasengan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhasil mengalahkan 20 orang juga berkat taijutsu Sakura ditambah Sharingan dan Chidori Sasuke.

"Sisa 40. Jatah kalian 10 orang! Kalahkan dengan cepat!"

Ninja-ninja bayaran itu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalian kira setelah ini akan semudah itu, heh?"

Kazuki menyeringai. "Aku bisa melihat masa depan. Kalian akan kalah, brengsek. FORMASI B!"

•

Kazuki memandang sekelilingnya. 40 ninja bayaran tergeletak tak bernyawa, beberapa dengan anggota tubuh tidak lengkap lagi. Naruto dan Sasuke telentang di tanah, kelelahan akibat kekurangan cakra. Sakura tidak begitu kelelahan karena hanya memakai taijutsu ringan. (baginya)

"Naruto, Sasuke, makan ini. Pil penambah cakra."

Kazuki melemparkan sebungkus pil penambah cakra kearah dua sahabat yang nafasnya belum teratur itu.

"Ba-san, hari sudah malam. Kita lanjutkan atau istirahat dulu?" tanya Sakura.

Kazuki terdiam, berpikir. Kemudian ia menatap gadis cantik berambut pink itu. "Sebaiknya kita istirahat dulu. Kalian pasti kelelahan. Bahaya kalau malanjutkan sekarang, bisa-bisa diserang lagi sementara kalian terkantuk-kantuk begitu. Sisa waktu tiga hari lagi, perjalanan memakan satu hari. Berarti besok lusa kita sudah sampai, sehari sebelum pelantikan."

Mereka beranjak, mencari tempat yang pohonnya lumayan banyak untuk sekedar bersembunyi. Mereka menemukan kawasan hutan yang searah negara Hikari dan beristirahat di sana.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk bersebelahan. Tepatnya Sakura duduk dan Sasuke tiduran di paha Sakura. Sakura sendiri tidak bermasalah dengan Sasuke yang bermanja-manja dengannya, ia malah menyukainya. Ia mengelus rambut raven Sasuke dan mengecup pipi Sasuke yang sudah tertidur pulas itu.

Naruto duduk menyandar di sebatang pohon tidak jauh dari Sasuke dan Sakura. Ia terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu di buku kecil. Sejak kapan Naruto suka menulis begitu? Entahlah. Yang ia tulis mengenai Kazuki dan Hinata.

Kazuki berdiri menyandar di sebatang pohon, dengan jarak 10 meter dari mereka. Kazuki terus menunduk. Ia memikirkan beberapa hal. Tentang pemerkosaan dirinya 26 tahun yang lalu, tentang misi kali ini, tentang _The Great War Shinobi_-4 yang sudah selesai, dan tentang.. Katami.

"Katami-kun.." bisik Kazuki.

"Aku takut saat akan sekarat nanti.. Aku takut mati.. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.. Apa itu artinya aku akan mati?" lirihnya.

Setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar dan tangannya menutupi matanya. "Setelah melihat hal yang kubenci 26 tahun lalu lagi, kini aku akan mati.. Kami-sama.. Aku takut.."

Air mata Kazuki makin banyak. Dia sengaja memilih tempat yang sedikit jauh dari Sasuke, Sakura, dan terutama Naruto agar mereka tidak tahu kebenaran itu. Ia mulai terisak dan memanggil nama Katami berkali-kali.

"Katami-kun.. Katami-kun.. Hiks.."

•

"Kalian team Kakashi yang dikirim Konoha?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat disanggul dan bermata lime. Ia memakai kimono putih bercorak bunga.

"Ya, tapi nama team diubah jadi team Kazuki."

"Baiklah. Nama saya Inazuma Kimasu, tapi biasa dipanggil Kouri. Saya yang akan memandu dan melayani kalian disini, mulai dari tempat kalian tinggal sampai pertemuan dengan Takeru-sama. Saya harap kita bisa saling kenal dan akrab. Mari ikut saya."

Sakura berbisik pada Sasuke, "Namanya aneh sekali. Kilat Datang. Biasa dipanggil Es." (Inazuma : Kilat, Kimasu : Datang, Kouri/Kōri : Es batu) Sasuke mengangguk pelan, ia juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan Sakura.

Mereka berempat mengikuti Kouri menuju istana negara Hikari yang sangat megah. Kouri berbincang-bincang dengan Kazuki mengenai Takeru, sementara Naruto berbicara entah apa dengan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Saya membawa team dari Konoha untuk mengawal Takeru-sama saat pelantikan."

Penjaga gerbang mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'Silahkan masuk, Kimasu-sama.' lalu mempersilahkan mereka berlima masuk. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura nampak kagum dengan design istana itu.

"Kouri-san, saya tahu kalau anda bukan pelayan. Anda itu calon istri Takeru-sama yang menyamar karena disuruh langsung oleh Takeru-sama kan?" tanya Kazuki santai tanpa melihat Kouri.

"Darimana anda tahu?"

"Mudah saja. Di negara Hikari yang merupakan negara cahaya, nama yang memiliki arti mirip cahaya atau Kilat, Petir, dan lainnya, seperti Inazuma atau Kaminari, hanya dipakai wanita anggota kerajaan. Nama asli anda itu Kouri Kimasu kan? Saya juga tahu soal itu karena saya mendalami tentang negara Hikari berhubung nama negara ini ada dalam julukan saya, Konoha no Kaminari Hikari."

"Anda hebat juga, Kazuki Namikaze-san, kakak dari Yondaime Hokage Konoha, Minato Namikaze."

Kazuki tertawa kecil. "Jangan remehkan ninja ber-klan khusus seperti Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha, maupun Hyuuga, Kouri-san. Juga termasuk Haruno yang memiliki taijutsu kuat. Kami terdiri dari dua Namikaze, satu Uchiha, dan satu Haruno. Ditambah lagi kedua Namikaze memiliki hubungan darah dekat, sementara Uchiha dan Haruno bertunangan. Kami saling melindungi."

"Rupanya anda tahu maksud Takeru-kun mengirimku ya, untuk mengetes pribadi kalian dengan cara menyerang satu-persatu. Kalau begitu, tidak perlu lagi mengetes. Kalian team yang sempurna." puji Kouri sambil tersenyum. "Walau begitu, perasaan kalian akan dites langsung oleh Takeru-kun. Dan tiga lagi tidak boleh tahu." tambahnya.

"Takeru-sama, saya bawakan team yang akan mengawal anda. Tidak perlu dites lagi, mereka team yang sempurna."

Mereka sudah sampai di depan Utsukushii Takeru yang memiliki rambut hitam jabrik dan mata coklat tua. "Ya, Kouri-san. Jadi kalian.. Hm.. Menarik. Dua dari tiga orang Namikaze terkuat, penerus Uchiha, dan Haruno didikan Godaime Hokage. Kouri-san, kau boleh kembali." ujar Takeru pura-pura tidak dekat dengan Kouri.

"Ha'i, Takeru-sama."

Dalam sekejap, Kouri menghilang. "Begitu. Inazuma-sama juga ninja." gumam Kazuki. Beda dengan tiga sahabat yang kaget melihatnya.

"Hm.. Sakura Haruno. Kau cantik juga ya. Mau jadi istriku?"

"Dalam mimpimu." ujar Sasuke dingin yang tiba-tiba sudah memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Uchiha. Tapi pada Haruno."

Secepat kilat, Takeru sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Kazuki menyeringai karena ia tahu yang Takeru lakukan. Sedetik kemudian, Takeru sudah berada disamping Sakura sambil menjilat cuping telinganya pelan. Ini membuat Sakura bergidik dan Sasuke marah.

"Kau!"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat mendaratkan pukulan telak di wajah calon raja Hikari itu, Kazuki sudah menghentikannya. 'Jangan emosi kalau kau tidak mau gagal, Sasuke. Dia mengetes perasaan dan mental kita berempat.' bisik Kazuki dalam telepati. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Hal yang sama diberitahu Kazuki pada Sakura dan Naruto.

"Jangan, Sasuke. Dia calon raja." Hanya itu yang Kazuki ucapkan.

Takeru menyeringai melihat Kazuki yang menghentikan Sasuke. Kali ini dia akan mengetes Kazuki. Takeru memeluk Kazuki yang belum dikenalnya dari belakang. "Sepertinya Haruno tidak mau.."

"Bagaimana kalau digantikan kau, Konoha no Kaminari Hikari?"

Takeru mulai menciumi leher jenjang Kazuki. Memang dasar calon raja kurang ajar, hanya untuk mengetes mental saja sampai melakukan hal yang tidak pantas pada orang yang tidak dikenal seperti itu.

Hampir saja Naruto meledak karena kesal kalau tidak dihentikan Kazuki di telepati. 'Aku akan membuatnya gugup.' ujar Kazuki pada tiga orang itu dalam telepati.

Kazuki melipat tangannya. Takeru masih asyik di leher Kazuki. Kazuki berbalik menghadap Takeru dan menyeringai. Takeru langsung berhenti menciumi leher Kazuki karena Kazuki berbalik. Takeru makin berani dan memegang dagu Kazuki lalu menarik wajahnya, sehingga jarak wajah Takeru dan Kazuki hanya satu cm. Kazuki tetap tenang dan tidak panik. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto yang mulai kesal dengan tingkah semena-mena Takeru.

"Hoo~ Jadi bagini tingkah calon raja ya?" ujar Kazuki menyindir. Ia tidak merasa risih meski jaraknya dengan Takeru hanya satu cm. Padahal Takeru sendiri lumayan risih walau ia yang membuat. Seperti yang dikatakan beberapa hari lalu, Kazuki tidak apa berciuman dengan orang lain asalkan penting, tapi untuk hubungan intim hanya dengan Katami. (lihat di atas, paragraf sebelum chapter 8 mulai)

Dengan penuh keyakinan, Kazuki menarik wajah Takeru dan membenturkan bibirnya ke bibir calon raja Hikari itu. Empat orang itu langsung terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan sang Konoha no Hikari to Shōmei itu. Kazuki malah memejamkan matanya, membiarkan dirinya berciuman dengan Takeru yang belum dikenalnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Kazuki melepasnya dan membersihkan bibirnya, lalu pergi ke samping Naruto. "Heh, anda pikir anda bisa membuat saya gugup? Bagi saya, tidak apa berciuman dengan orang lain asalkan penting, tapi berhubungan intim hanya dengan suami saya. Jangan anggap saya kurang ajar karena mencium calon raja, tapi itu kan yang anda inginkan. Tidak perlu mengetes Naruto atau siapapun lagi kalau masih ingin hidup, Ta-ke-ru-sa-ma." Kazuki menekankan nama Takeru.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, kita pergi ke tempat Kouri-san. Pegangan tangan, Ba-san akan memakai hiraishin karena ia sudah Ba-san tandai."

"Hiraishin no Jutsu."

•

"Ba-san.. Kenapa mencium Takeru-sama?" tanya Sakura. Mereka berempat berada di penginapan termewah di sana yang memang disiapkan untuk mereka. Kamarnya ada tiga, sementara mereka berempat. Tebaklah siapa yang berdua.

"Yah, yang pertama, ini adalah tes yang dia berikan untuk kita. Apakah kita akan _kalah_ dengan mudah atau malah balik melawan. Yang kedua.. Dia sangat mirip dengan Katami-kun, Ba-san jadi tidak bisa menahan diri. Karena aku.. Sangat merindukan Katami-kun.."

Kazuki tertunduk lesu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Katami karena sudah mencium lelaki lain. Tapi apa boleh buat, itu karena dia tidak bisa menahan rindunya pada Katami. Dan juga ia sedang mengalami ketakutan akan kejadian beberapa hari ini. "Sudahlah, cepat ke kamar kalian masing-masing."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk. Naruto menuju kamar kedua, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura ke kamar ketiga. Ya, Sasuke dan Sakura-lah yang tidur berdua. Hm.. Kita tidak tahu pastinya, bisa saja besok mereka bangun dengan keadaan Sakura yang tidak 'utuh' lagi. (Ehm, jangan mikir rate M, readers.)

Kazuki memasuki kamar pertama. Lumayan luas. Kasur _king size_, lengkap dengan tempatnya, dua bantal kepala, dua bantal guling, sprei warna oranye, dan _bed cover_ warna oranye juga. Ditambah ada AC, meja, sepasang kursi, lemari pakaian, dan juga kamar mandi. Kamar mandinya memakai _bath tub_, toilet duduk, dan juga _washtaffel_. (tulisan-nya bener ga sih?)

Kamar itu menghadap langsung ke arah taman terbesar Hikari. Jendelanya yang besar ditutupi tirai berwarna putih. Kamar itu memang didominasi warna oranye dan putih, kesukaan Kazuki. Dalam sekejap, Kazuki kembali berpikir soal Katami. Sudah berapa kali ia berpikir soal Katami dua hari ini?

"Katami-kun.. Apa aku akan benar-benar mati? Setidaknya beri aku jawaban.. Andaikan kau tidak meninggalkanku, pasti aku tidak akan menderita begini. Tapi.. Aku sudah mengkhianatimu.. Dengan mencium orang lain.."

Lagi-lagi air mata menuruni pipi putih Kazuki. Kini ia menyesal karena sudah mencium Takeru karena Takeru mirip Katami. Tiba-tiba saja, Kazuki teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang pernah dikatakan Katami jika Katami tidak akan bertemu dengannya dengan jarak yang lama.

"Buka segel gulungan ini jika aku tidak bertemu denganmu dalam waktu lama dan kau tidak sanggup lagi menahan penderitaan, Kazuki-hime."

Tangan Kazuki meraih gulungan merah yang selalu dibawanya, tersimpan di kantong senjata. Gulungan merah dengan kanji _hime_ di tengahnya. Gulungan itu tidak pernah dibukanya semenjak tiga tahun sebelum ia disegel di tubuh Naruto. Perlahan, Kazuki membuka gulungan itu.

Gulungan itu tersegel. Ia cukup meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas gambar tangan dan mengalirkan cakranya untuk membuka segel. (seperti Sai waktu di markas Orochimaru, yang isinya buku pegangan daftar buronan yang harus dibunuh Ne)

azuki segera meletakkan tangannya dan mengalirkan cakranya, lalu kanji _yakusoku_ (janji) di tengahnya mengeluarkan asap. Sedetik kemudian, asap itu hilang dan muncullah selembar kertas berwarna oranye dengan tulisan dari tinta hitam. Tulisan khas seorang Katami Uchiha. Kazuki mengambilnya dan membacanya.

_Kazuki-hime, dengarkan aku. Aku tahu kalau kau merasa menderita karena ke-tidakhadiranku di sisimu. Mungkin kau akan marah dan membenciku karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu yang menderita. Tapi kumohon, percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku. Cinta yang tulus. Pasti ada alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa berada di sisimu.. Kuharap kau mengerti, amai on'na. Saat aku datang nanti, aku berjanji akan membantumu, menemanimu, dan menyembuhkan trauma-mu. Percayalah. Aku juga berjanji akan meneruskan nama Uchiha dan Namikaze. Ini adalah janji dan sumpahku yang akan kutepati! Aku tidak akan membencimu, apapun yang kulakukan. Meski kau mengkhianatiku sekalipun, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, selalu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengkhianatiku, tetap saja. Walau kau mencium orang lain atau berhubungan dengan orang lain, aku akan tetap mengatakan, Aishiteru, Mizuumi Subarashii to Asa no Suzushii-hime. Hontō ni aishiteru._

_Katami Uchiha_

Kali ini tidak akan ada yang bisa mencegah turunnya air mata dari pelupuk mata Kazuki. "Katami-kun.. Kenapa.. Kau tahu kalau aku ini seperti laki-laki.. Tapi kenapa kau menyebutku perempuan manis? Kenapa kau menyebutku danau yang indah dan pagi yang sejuk? Kenapa kau menyebutku putri? Hiks.."

(Amai On'na : Perempuan Manis, Mizuumi Subarashii : Danau Yang Indah, to : dan, Asa no Suzushii : Pagi Yang Sejuk, Hime : Putri)

Kazuki memang sangat manis di mata Katami. Kazuki sendiri mash ingat saat dulu Katami selalu memanggilnya 'Kazuki-hime', 'Kazuki-chan', atau 'Hana no Kirei' (Bunga Yang Cantik) Padahal Kazuki sendiri menganggap dirinya mirip laki-laki alias tomboi, jelek, tidak ada manisnya, dan juga kasar. Tapi Katami dan ayahnya, Kazuto, menganggapnya cantik, manis, dan juga lembut. Begitupula pendapat ibunya, Seiya, dan sahabatnya, Kokyuu.

Malam itu Kazuki terus menangis sampai tertidur, tapi perasaan bersalah dan takutnya sudah menghilang karena surat dari Katami yang selalu disimpannya. Ya, memang hanya seorang Katami Uchiha yang bisa menenangkannya. Bukan Kazuto, Seiya, Minato, Kushina, maupun Naruto dan Kokyuu. Bukan lima orang terdekatnya, tapi satu orang yang paling dicintai.

•

"Hari ini hari pelantikan Raja Baru Negara Hikari. Tugas kita adalah menjaga pelantikan itu dari nuke-nin bayaran yang akan mengincar raja. Kita dibagi menjadi dua tim, Sasuke dengan Naruto, dan Ba-san dengan Sakura. Jangan protes, Sakura, Sasuke. Sakura, kau itu medic-nin. Bahaya kalau sampai kau terluka. Ba-san tahu kalau Sasuke akan menjagamu mati-matian, tapi itu akan membuat gerakannya terbatas. Musuh kita kali ini tidak tanggung-tanggung. Sasuke harus melawan mereka dengan sepenuh tenaga, tidak bisa teralihkan sedikitpun. Sakura, menurutlah kali ini. Sasuke, kau juga. Naruto, Ba-san sudah mengatakan ini lima hari lalu kan? Bersiaplah!"

Penjelasan Kazuki membuat tiga sahabat itu hanya bisa menurut. Sesuai pernyataan Kazuki, ajarannya berbeda dengan Kakashi yang menolong dan melindungi dan Yamato yang menjelaskan dan menolong. Kazuki hanya memberi penjelasan dan tidak akan menolong karena menganggap mereka semua sudah dalam batas yang cukup hebat. Ck ck.. Mandiri itu prinsipnya.

Mereka berpencar. "Ba-san, tolong jawab jujur pertanyaanku." ujar Sakura saat tengah melompati atap-atap bersama Kazuki.

"Hm?"

"Saat kita akan berangkat ke sini, mata Ba-san bengkak karena menangis. Tapi aku tahu itu bukan karena film yang ditonton. Sebulan lebih bersama Ba-san membuatku lebih mengenal Ba-san, terutama karena kita sama-sama perempuan. Kenapa Ba-san menangis? Dan juga pasti alasan yang sama untuk tangisan semalam dan saat beristirahat di hutan. Menurut firasatku, tentang Katami-Ji-san, suami Ba-san."

Kazuki tertawa kecil. "Firasatmu memang hebat, Sakura. Baiklah, akan Ba-san beritahu. Dengan syarat, jangan beritahu siapapun. Naruto, Sasuke, siapapun. Setuju?"

"Ha'i, Ba-san."

"Hari ini, tepat setelah Takeru-sama selesai dinobatkan menjadi raja, Ba-san akan terlibat pertarungan dengan salah satu musuh. Dan akibatnya, Ba-san akan sekarat. Ba-san tidak bisa lagi melihat apa yang terjadi setelah sekarat, kemungkinan Ba-san akan tewas. Ba-san selalu teringat akan.. Yah, bagimu Ji-san.. Biasanya dia selalu menjaga Ba-san dan menyayangi Ba-san. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa menolong dan menjaga Ba-san lagi. Ba-san menyesal sudah mencium Takeru-sama yang mirip dengannya, karena Ba-san sudah mengkhianatinya. Tapi setelah Ba-san membaca surat yang diberikan pada Ba-san untuk dibaca saat Ba-san sudah tidak sanggup lagi, rasa bersalah itu terobati dengan kata-kata manis darinya."

Sakura menatap Kazuki tidak percaya. "Te-tewas? Bagaimana bisa? Kau itu Konoha no Hikari to Shōmei! Kau itu kuat! Masa.. Tewas di tangan nuke-nin bayaran?"

"Hm.. Naruto tahu kalau Ba-san sekarat. Tapi Naruto tidak tahu perihal tewas. Ba-san sudah siap kok, menghadapi kematian itu. Ingatlah selalu, Sakura. Walau nantinya Ba-san sudah tidak ada, jagalah peninggalan Ba-san untuk kalian. Ba-san memberikan Sasuke padamu dengan mengembalikan keluarganya, Ba-san memberikan kebahagiaan pada Naruto agar bisa bertemu orangtuanya, dan Ba-san memberikan Sasuke keluarganya."

Tanpa disadarinya, sebulir air mata jatuh begitu saja dari mata Sakura. "Jangan menangis, Sakura. Ini takdir."

"Hiks.. Kalau Ba-san tidak ada, semua akan menyesal dan sedih! Ba-san, Ba-san sendiri yang bilang.. Kalau masa depan bisa diubah! A-aku akan mengubah masa depan dan menyelamatkan Ba-san dari nuke-nin itu!"

Kazuki tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura. Mereka sudah berada di tempat yang nantinya akan dilangsungkan penobatan Takeru. "Tidak perlu, Sakura. Terima saja. Jangan beritahu Naruto dan Sasuke ya? Biarlah mereka tetap tenang dalam misi ini. Jaga dirimu, Sakura. Kau akan diculik, tapi Ba-san akan menyelamatkanmu. Setelah itu, kau akan kabur, dan Ba-san menghadapi penculikmu yang akan menjadi penyebab kematian Ba-san."

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya. Ia mulai berpikir kalau kematian Kazuki juga merupakan salahnya. Kalau dia tidak diculik, Kazuki pasti tidak akan tewas. Sakura mulai bertekad untuk menjaga dirinya sehingga ia tidak diculik, jadi Kazuki tidak perlu melawan nuke-nin itu. Masa depan bisa diubah kan?

•

Penobatan Takeru berjalan mulus. Akhirnya Sasuke, Sakura, dan Naruto mengetahui kalau Kouri Inazuma Kimasu itu calon istri Takeru. Kazuki tersenyum sedih. _Waktunya tinggal sedikit lagi, dan semua ini akan berakhir._ Mungkin begitulah pikiran Kazuki.

Tampaknya Sakura melupakan kalau dia akan diculik, sehingga ia tidak memperhatikan sekelilingnya, siapa yang mendekatinya. "Ba-san, tidak ada ninja yang mengincar Takeru-sama kok." ujar Naruto. Kazuki menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Itu karena kau baka, Naruto! Tanya saja Sasuke dan Sakura! Mereka sempat melawan beberapa ninja kok! Ba-san juga! Makanya, perhatikan siapa saja yang mencurigakan!"

Naruto langsung cemberut mendengar sindiran ba-san nya. Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke muncul di samping Naruto dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Kazuki ba-san, dobe, kalian lihat Sakura tidak?"

"Memang Sakura-chan kenapa, teme?" tanya Naruto heran. Kazuki diam saja. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Dia tiba-tiba menghilang!"

"Nani? Sakura-chan hilang? Kita harus mencarinya!"

"Tidak usah, Naruto, Sasuke."

Sontak, duo teme-dobe itu menoleh ke Kazuki. "Apa maksud Ba-san? Aku akan tetap mencari Sakura! Mana mungkin aku membiarkan calon istriku dalam bahaya!"

Kazuki tersenyum tipis. "Kalian tunggu di sini, Ba-san tahu di mana Sakura. Kalian lupa kalau Ba-san bisa melihat masa kini, di manapun? Ba-san sudah melihat tempat Sakura. Kalian cukup diam di sini, bahaya kalau kalian ikut."

"Tidak! Aku ikut! Aku ingin menyelamatkan Sakura!"

"Aku juga! Aku mencemaskan Sakura-chan!"

"Sharingan."

Brukk!

Tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto oleng dan akhirnya jatuh, pingsan terkena genjutsu Kazuki. Ya, Kazuki memakai sharingan-nya. (penjelasan ada di chapter 1) "Gomenasai, Naruto, Sasuke. Kalau kalian ikut, kalian juga akan tewas sepertiku." Kazuki mengangkat tubuh keduanya dan menyenderkan tubuh mereka di pohon besar dekat tempat pelantikan Takeru.

"Ba-san pergi dulu. Kita akan berjumpa lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya. Ba-san akan mengembalikan Sakura pada kalian, dengan ganti nyawa Ba-san. Jaga diri kalian ya?"

Kazuki tersenyum kecil dan akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka. Ke tempat Sakura berada sekarang. Ke tempat kematiannya.

•

"Apa mau kalian? Lepaskan aku!"

Teriakan-teriakan Sakura tidak dipedulikan oleh para nuke-nin yang menculiknya. Pemimpin para nuke-nin yang bernama Hidei mendekati Sakura yang terikat, lalu mengangkat wajah Sakura secara paksa dengan tangannya. Mata emerald Sakura bertatapan langsung dengan mata teal Hidei. (yang mengingatkan author pada mata Hatsune Miku~ #plak)

"Kau tahu, manis? Semakin kau berteriak, semakin aku menginginkanmu. Sayangnya kau itu sandera yang harus dijaga sampai Uchiha itu datang."

"Lepaskan aku! Jangan seenaknya pada Sasuke-kun!" Hidei menjilat pipi Sakura pelan.

"Ngh! Hentikan itu!" Mendengar teriakan Sakura yang memintanya berhenti, Hidei menyeringai.

"Sepertinya lebih asyik kalau kita bermain, lalu Uchiha itu melihatnya, dan ia akan hancur. Baiklah, itu lebih baik."

DUAAKH!

"Jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya, sialan. Dia hanya milik Sasuke Uchiha. Bawahanmu mudah sekali dikalahkan."

"Kazuki Ba-san!"

Kazuki sudah tiba dan langsung menendang Hidei menjauh. "Cih! Kenapa malah kau yang datang! DI MANA UCHIHA BRENGSEK ITU?"

BUAKKH!

"Jangan sekali-kali menyebut Sasuke-kun seperti itu!"

Sakura yang sudah dilepaskan Kazuki langsung meninju keras wajah Hidei. "Apa maumu? Kenapa kau begitu ingin menghancurkan Sasuke-kun?" Hidei tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Tentu saja, untuk apa ia menjawab Sakura yang merupakan tunangan Sasuke? Bisa-bisa dia mati dihajar Sakura.

"Saat Sasuke masih menjadi nuke-nin, Sasuke membunuh istri dia. Dia dendam dan bertekad akan menghancurkan Sasuke dengan cara menyakiti orang paling berharga milik Sasuke. Itu artinya kau, Sakura. Tunangan Sasuke." Akhirnya Kazuki angkat suara karena Hidei tidak menjawab.

"Dari mana Ba-san tahu?"

"Lupa kalau Ba-san bisa melihat masa lalu? Sekarang, cepatlah kembali ke tempat penobatan Takeru-sama. Sasuke dan Naruto di bawah pohon Sakura tidak sadarkan diri karena genjutsu Ba-san."

"Tidak semudah itu!"

Belum apa-apa, Hidei langsung menyerang mereka. Kazuki mencoba bertahan. "Cepat! Kembali ke sana! Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menunggumu sejak tadi!" Hidei memakai ninjutsu setelah tahu bahwa taijutsu akan gagal.

"Ta-tapi.. Kalau kutinggalkan, bisa-bisa _itu_ terjadi kan?"

Kazuki menatap Sakura dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Sakura.. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ba-san!"

Kazuki mengelak dari jutsu Hidei, elemen api. Ia mengeluarkan elemen air. Dengan cepat, Kazuki berlari ke arah Sakura. "Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

•

"Diamlah di sini, Sakura! Ba-san akan kembali ke sana!"

"Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap bersama Ba-san!"

"Sharingan."

Brukk..

"Kau yang meminta Sakura."

Kazuki kembali memakai genjutsu. Ia menyenderkan Sakura di pohon yang sama dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Kazuki berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya dia kembali memakai hiraishin sambil membawa ketiga orang itu. Kembali ke Konoha. Ia membaringkan ketiga orang itu di rumah sakit Konoha. Ia bisa saja tetap tinggal agar tidak dibunuh Hidei, tapi kalau tidak Hidei akan datang ke Konoha dan akhirnya membantai team Kazuki. Tidak, cukup dia saja. Ia sudah meninggalkan surat kepergian mereka di Kouri.

Kazuki memandangi mereka, lalu memeluk mereka satu-persatu. "Sasuke, keluargamu dan Sakura adalah peninggalanku. Jaga mereka ya? Naruto, kalau Ba-san benar-benar tewas, pakailah Jikan no Jutsu yang sudah Ba-san ajarkan sendirian. Keluargamu adalah kebahagiaanmu kan? Sakura.. Maaf Ba-san melarangmu menjaga Ba-san. Ini takdir, sayang. Baiklah, Ba-san pergi dulu ya?"

•

"Kemana perginya mereka?"

"Aku disini."

Hidei langsung menatap Kazuki garang. Dia langsung menyerang membabi-buta. 'Cih, untung aku bisa 4 elemen. Air, api, petir, dan juga angin. Tambah cahaya, khususnya Hikari Sakushi no Jutsu. Bukan tanah, tapi tidak apa. Elemen es.. Aku sudah mempelajarinya. Apa kupakai saja ya?' batin Kazuki.

Sayang, belum sempat Kazuki memakai elemen es, tubuhnya terasa mati rasa dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. "A-apa ini?"

"Khu khu khu.. Aku bisa mengendalikan darah di dalam tubuh musuh. Dengan mengatur pergerakan darah sesukaku, aku bisa membuat lawan merasakan apa yang kuinginkan. Mati rasa, kaku, bahkan bergerak." Setelah mengatakannya, Hidei menyerang Kazuki memakai elemen angin. Hidei memang bisa elemen api dan angin.

"ARRRGH!"

Kazuki hanya bisa mengerang ketika Hidei terus-terusan menyerangnya tanpa mendapat perlawanan darinya. Setelah beberapa kali, akhirnya Kazuki tergeletak tidak berdaya di tanah. 'Jadi seperti inilah akhir dari hidupku.. Aku tidak akan menyesalinya.. Tapi, kumohon, jagalah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura, Kami-sama.. Aku menyayangi mereka, jangan sampai mereka tewas di tangan nuke-nin ini..'

"Hahahahaha! Kau akan selesai di sini!"

Hidei mengayunkan pedang yang tadi tersemat di pinggangnya. Bersiap menebas kepala Kazuki.

'Selamat tinggal, semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya..'

Benarkah Kazuki akan tewas di tangan Hidei? Tidak mungkin lagi Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Naruto untuk datang menolongnya. Apalagi Takeru dan Kouri. Minato dan Kushina sudah tewas. Lantas? Inikah akhir hidupnya?

TBC

'Chapter 8 : Will I.. Die?' akhirnya selesaaaaai! Panjang kan? 4.516 word hanya untuk isi cerita, tidak termasuk surat Katami! Gomen ya, kali ini author ga bisa bales review dulu. Author ga sempat buka kolom review, jadi gitu deh. Sebisa mungkin yang log-in Kazu bales. Yang ga log-in, di chapter depan ya! Kazuki mati ga ya? Ada yang tau? Hehehe.. Ok, RnR please!

EDITED : Julukan Kazuki


	9. Katami Uchiha and Kazuki Namikaze

Kazuki memejamkan matanya, siap mengakhiri hidupnya. 'Hm.. Setidaknya aku bisa bertemu Minato-chan dan Kushina-chan. Juga Kaa-san dan Tou-san.' Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lemas, mati rasa. Sekali lagi, ia teringat akan Katami.

Pedang itu terayun dan akhirnya..

BOFFFF!

"Kazuki-chan!"

.

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

Benarkah Kazuki akan tewas di tangan Hidei? Tidak mungkin lagi Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Naruto untuk datang menolongnya. Apalagi Takeru dan Kouri. Minato dan Kushina sudah tewas. Lantas? Inikah akhir hidupnya?

**Chapter 9**

Ah, benar juga. Bukankah ada _dia_? Bukankah ada _Guardian Angel_ kesayangan? Yang akan menjaganya meski ia sendiri tidak tahu keberadaannya sendiri dimana? Kembali, seulas senyum kembali ke bibir Kazuki. Dadanya sesak, ya, memang terasa sesak karena sedari tadi ia sulit bernafas. Tapi sesak ini karena bahagia.

"Ka-Katami-kun.."

Kesadarannya hilang seketika. Meninggalkan seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik dan pria berambut coklat klimis. Pria dengan rambut hitam jabrik itu menatap cemas dirinya sambil berkali-kali menggumamkan namanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Cih, siapa kau?"

"Tidak penting aku siapa. Yang terpenting, aku akan menyelamatkan Kazuki Namikaze dari tanganmu!"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, lemah!"

Bodoh kalau menyebutnya lemah. Dia tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan. Hanya karena fisiknya yang terlihat ramping (bukan kurus), bukan berarti dia lemah kan? Coba saja lihat lekukan tubuhnya yang membentuk _six pack_ itu. Dan rasakan cakranya yang besar. Masih pantas disebut lemah? Baiklah, rasakan saja jutsu-nya.

"Ck. Akan kuselesaikan dengan cepat. Mangekyo sharingan."

Mata onyx pria berambut hitam jabrik itu berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga bulatan di dalamnya, lalu kembali berubah menjadi bentuk shuriken namun memiliki empat sudut, bukan tiga.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memakai sharingan! Mangekyo sharingan! Kau bukan Uchiha!"

"Bodoh. Amaterasu."

"ARRRGH!"

Api hitam membakar tubuh Hidei. Tapi Hidei masih hidup, dan ia bisa mendengar dan melihat pria berambut hitam jabrik itu. "Si-siapa kau sebenarnya! Kenapa kau.. Ukh.. Bisa memakai mangekyo dan menyelamatkan wanita sialan itu!"

BUKKH!

"Jangan sekali-kali menghinanya, brengsek. Kau mau tahu? Aku ini Uchiha. Namaku Katami Uchiha, kakak dari Fugaku Uchiha, ayah dari Sasuke Uchiha. Dan aku, adalah suami sah Kazuki Namikaze sejak dulu. Sekarang, pergilah ke neraka, iblis."

Api hitam yang tadinya hanya membakar bagian perut ke bawah Hidei kini membakar habis seluruh tubuhnya sampai tidak berbekas. Katami Uchiha, pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan mata onyx itu, langsung berlari ke arah Kazuki.

"Kazuki-chan.." panggilnya miris.

Tubuh Kazuki penuh luka. Wajahnya pucat, nafasnya sesak, dan detak jantungnya melemah. Luka di tubuh Kazuki banyak dan besar, beberapa dalam dan memiliki racun, sepertinya. Katami mencoba mengumpulkan cakra di tangannya. 'Aku tidak tahu masih bisa atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ada pertolongan pertama.'

Cakra Katami mulai menyembuhkan luka fisik Kazuki. Luka-nya tertutup, tapi masih tersisa racun di dalamnya. Luka dalam juga belum diperhitungkan. Katami memang bisa ninjutsu medis, tapi hanya sekedar. Tidak seperti Kazuki, Sakura, atau Tsunade.

Katami menggendong Kazuki dengan _bridal-style_, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. "Bertahanlah, Kazuki-chan. Aku sudah pulang dan akan menemanimu. Hiraishin no Jutsu."

•

"Bagaimana bisa kita sudah di Konoha? Mana Kazuki Ba-san?" seru Naruto panik.

"Entahlah, Naruto! Kita bertiga terkena genjutsu Ba-san, sampai tidak sadarkan diri! Dan juga.. Kazuki Ba-san bilang.. Kalau dia sudah melihat kalau dia akan tewas di tangan nuke-nin yang dihadapinya.." ujar Sakura cemas.

"Nani? Kazuki Ba-san tewas? Bu-bukankah dia kuat, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya.

Mereka bertiga sudah sadar dan sekarang berada di luar rumah sakit Konoha. Sakura kalut, dia menyalahkan dirinya seandainya Kazuki benar-benar tewas karena ia diculik Hidei. Naruto panik, dia juga menyalahkan dirinya, tapi jika Kazuki tidak kembali. Sasuke tidak percaya kalau Kazuki akan tewas, diapun menyalahkan dirinya seandainya Kazuki tewas karena tidak ia jaga.

Saat mereka bertiga sibuk menyalahkan diri sendiri, Sakura melihat sesuatu datang ke arahnya dengan cepat. Sesuatu berwarna.. Err.. Hitam, kuning, hijau, biru, merah, oranye, dan juga putih. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, itu kan.."

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat kearah yang Sakura tunjuk. Semakin lama, sesuatu yang tadinya hanya berupa warna tidak jelas akhirnya terlihat bentuknya. Pria berambut hitam jabrik dengan rompi jounin hijau dan baju biru yang menggendong wanita berambut kuning panjang dengan baju berwarna oranye dan jaket putih, celana keduanya hitam. Baju keduanya nampak terkotori oleh darah.

"I-itu kan.. KAZUKI BA-SAN?" seru Naruto.

Naruto segera berlari menuju Kazuki yang berada dalam dekapan Katami, lalu seperti berusaha.. Merebut Kazuki?

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Kazuki Ba-san hah?"

Sasuke dan Sakura menyusul Naruto, tapi mereka diam tidak mengatakan apapun. "Diamlah, Naruto Namikaze! Aku tidak melakukan apapun yang membahayakannya! Dan aku tidak akan menyakitinya! Sakura Haruno, tolong bantu membawanya ke rumah sakit! Sasuke Uchiha, bantu juga!"

Walau bingung, tapi mereka membantunya membawa Kazuki ke rumah sakit. Karena dia sudah menolong Kazuki.

•

"Siapa sebenarnya kau itu? Kenapa kau tahu nama kami?" tanya Sasuke. Kazuki sedang di dalam ruang darurat, ditangani langsung oleh Tsunade, Shizune, dan juga Sakura. Saat Tsunade melihat 'penolong' Kazuki, ia mengatakan 'selamat datang kembali' lalu menangani Kazuki. Kini tiga orang lainnya menunggu di depan ruang darurat.

"Hn.. Tanyakan saja pada Fugaku. Dia akan menjawabmu. Atau Mikoto." jawab Katami singkat. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kazuki, ia tidak dapat memikirkan hal yang lain kecuali orang yang dicintainya itu.

"Jadi, _Uchiha-san_.." Naruto menekankan kata 'Uchiha-san', karena sedari tadi Katami hanya mengatakan ia salah satu Uchiha, walau sedikit tidak dipercayai. "Apa hubunganmu dengan Kazuki Ba-san, dan apa yang kau lakukan padanya dari tadi hingga sekarang?"

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Walau diancam mati sekalipun. Menyakitinya sama saja dengan bunuh diri."

Tiba-tiba, Tsunade keluar dari ruang darurat. Shizune dan Sakura masih di dalam. "Baa-san! Bagaimana keadaan Kazuki Ba-san?" tanya Naruto.

"Tenang dulu. Jelaskan padaku dulu, Uchiha. Kenapa Kazuki bisa begitu dan kau yang membawanya? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

"Nani? Dia benar-benar Uchiha?" tanya Sasuke.

Tsunade mengangguk. "Kau tidak kenal, Sasuke? Dia terkenal dulu. Tanya pada Fugaku. Jawab pertanyaanku, Uchiha!"

Katami menghela nafas berat. Ia belum bisa memberi tahu pada Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka masih ia anggap _awam_. Lain dengan Tsunade yang ia kenal sejak lama, sejak umurnya masih menginjak 12 tahun. 14 tahun lalu.

"Bisa bicarakan di tempat lain, Tsunade-sama?"

"Baiklah. Kita bicarakan di ruanganku. Sasuke, Naruto, kalian temui Sakura."

"Ha'i.."

•

"Jadi?"

"Kazuki-chan sudah melihatnya. Kazuki-chan tahu kalau dia akan sekarat, tapi ia berpikir ia akan mati karena tidak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Sebenarnya itu karena penglihatannya kututup. Kalau dia tahu aku akan kembali, dia tidak akan fokus dan benar-benar terbunuh. Dia melawan nuke-nin yang menculik Haruno-san, dan akhirnya dikalahkan.. Lalu aku _keluar_ dan.. Seperti itulah.."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa temui dia, tapi dia belum sadar. Kemungkinan baru besok dia sadar. Aku yakin Naruto ada di sana, karena dia juga mengkhawatirkan Kazuki."

Katami mengangguk lalu pergi ke ruang rawat Kazuki. (udah dipindah) Memang ada Naruto yang menunggui Kazuki bangun di sisi kiri Kazuki. "Kau.. Siapa sebenarnya kau, Uchiha-san? Siapa kau bagi Kazuki Ba-san?"

"..."

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Katami duduk di kursi sebelah kanan ranjang Kazuki. Naruto tidak bertanya apapun lagi karena melihat tatapan penuh kasih Katami pada Kazuki. Tidak lupa dengan wajah lega karena Kazuki baik-baik saja. Cukup dengan melihatnya, Naruto yakin Katami itu orang baik.

Sepanjang hari, Katami tidak bersuara dan terus menggenggam tangan kanan Kazuki. Tidak meninggalkannya sedetikpun. Tidak makan, tidak minum, tidak tidur. Naruto sendiri sempat pergi untuk makan dan tertidur. Saat malam, Naruto pun pulang karena rumahnya kosong. Meninggalkan Katami menunggui Kazuki.

Keesokan paginya..

"Uchiha, kau sama sekali tidak makan, minum, maupun tidur?" tanya Tsunade saat mengecek keadaan Kazuki.

Katami menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin menungguinya, Tsunade-sama. Sebagai balasan karena membuatnya menungguiku selama setahun." (jarak antara pertemuan pertama Kazuki dan Naruto sampai misi Takeru itu udah setahun lho..)

"Terserah kau sajalah, tapi ingat kesehatanmu. Kazuki tidak akan senang kalau kau menungguinya dalam keadaan sakit."

"Ha'i, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade meninggalkan ruang Kazuki. Tak lama, Naruto kembali datang. "Apa Ba-san sudah sadar?" Katami menggeleng. Kazuki memang sama sekali belum sadarkan diri karena efek pengobatan akibat kacaunya aliran darah dan juga sistem pernafasannya.

Tiba-tiba, mata Kazuki bergerak sedikit, dan akhirnya terbuka. "KAZUKI BA-SAN SUDAH SADAR?" Melihat mata Kazuki yang sudah terbuka itu, Naruto langsung memeluk Kazuki erat. "Syukurlah.. Syukurlah Ba-san tidak kenapa-napa.."

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Katami yang sedari tadi diam mulai mengelus kepala Kazuki lembut. "Kau masih hidup, Kazuki-chan.. Kau masih hidup dan selamat di sini. Sekarang kau berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Sejak kemarin kau tidak sadarkan diri dan baru sadar sekarang."

DEG..

Mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya dan elusan di kepalanya, Kazuki menjadi gemetar. Ia melepas pelukan Naruto yang membuat Naruto bingung dan semakin ingin mengetahui jati diri seorang Katami Uchiha. Perlahan, Kazuki menoleh dan akhirnya air mata menuruni pipinya.

"Ka-Katami-kun.."

"Ya, ini aku, Kazuki-chan."

Dengan cepat, Kazuki memeluk Katami. Air matanya terus keluar, tidak bisa berhenti. Katami membalas pelukan Kazuki dan tersenyum lembut. Naruto heran. Baru kali ini Katami mau bicara sejelas itu, dan baru kali ini Katami tersenyum! Parahnya, Katami (yang Naruto sangka bukan siapa-siapa) memeluk Kazuki dan Kazuki juga memeluknya!

"Ba-san! Sebenarnya siapa sih dia! Kenapa Ba-san memeluknya!"

Tangan Katami menghapus air mata Kazuki, lalu ia membantu Kazuki duduk dengan benar. "Jawablah dulu pertanyaan keponakanmu itu, Kazuki-chan."

Kazuki tertawa. "Hahahahaha! Dia kan juga keponakanmu! Naruto, dia Katami Uchiha. Suami Ba-san dan juga kakak Fugaku. Artinya paman kandung Sasuke. Pamanmu juga karena dia sudah menikah dengan Ba-san. Hm.. Berarti Ba-san memanglah Ba-san dari Sasuke."

Katami yang melihat Kazuki sudah bisa tertawa menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Ba-san pernah bilang kalau Katami Ji-san disegel di tubuhku! Kau! Kau pasti memakai genjutsu atau pakai henge kan! Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"

Muncul 2 bunshin Naruto. Satu diantaranya mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu, satu lagi membuat Rasengan. Katami mengambil sikap waspada, sementara Naruto mulai menerjang Katami dengan Rasengan di tangan kanannya. "Rasengan!"

Dengan cepat Katami mengelak. "Katami-kun! Hentikan, Naruto!"

Naruto tidak mempedulikan seruan Kazuki dan terus menyerang Katami tanpa dibalas. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto juga keluarga Katami. Masa Katami menyerang keluarganya sendiri? No thanks. Katami Uchiha itu tipe yang sayang keluarga.

'Gawat! Bunshin Naruto sudah selesai mengumpulkan cakra senjutsu! Kalau terkena Rasengan Shuriken, Katami-kun bisa tewas! Terpaksa nekat.. Dengan cakra-ku yang benar-benar tinggal sedikit..' batin Kazuki. Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya.

BOFF!

Bunshin Naruto menghilang, disertai dengan berubahnya mata Naruto menjadi seperti katak. Cakra senjutsu sudah masuk ke tubuhnya. Naruto membentuk kagebunshin lagi, kali ini kembali dua. Rasengan Shuriken dibentuk.

'Gawat.. Aku tidak bisa menghindar..' batin Katami. Ia terpojok.

"RASAKAN INI, PENIRU! RASENGAN SHURIKEN!"

"Kaminari no mai!"

Bzzzt...

"AAARGGH!"

Kazuki terjatuh. "Hah.. Haah.. Naruto, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan datang ke sini. Tanya padanya, Katami-kun ini asli atau tidak, pakai sharingan. Pasti.. Asli.. Hah.. Katami-kun, jangan marahi Naruto. Itu karena di mencemaskanku saja."

Kazuki memakai jutsu _Tarian Petir_, yang berupa petir menyambar dari seluruh tubuhnya, seakan petir-petir itu sedang menari. Hampir mirip Chidori Nagashi milik Sasuke. Katami berlari menuju Kazuki dan memeluknya, lalu menatap Naruto kesal. "Berhentilah membuatnya kerepotan, Uzumaki."

TBC

'Chapter 9 : Katami Uchiha and Kazuki Namikaze' selesaaaaai! Pemberitahuan, chapter depan full Naruto lho! Karena selama ini banyak banget adegan Kazuki Namikaze, Kazu bakalan bikin banyak adegan Naruto Namikaze! Dan sesuai janji dulu, (lupa chapter berapa), chapter depan banyak NaruHina! Udah lama deh, ga bikin NaruHina. Sejak masih Hinata-Naruto-Lover. Ini balesan review chapter 7 dan 8. Langsung aja ya, para chara masih sibuk di area syuting tuh. *alesan*

**Brian123** (7) : Hehe.. Emang semi-M. Lupa di warning. Pendek? Kalo gitu chapter 8 udah panjang kan? Jangan panggil nee-san dong. Asal tau aja, Kazu baru 12 tahun lho. Udah update!

**Can Rez'Alv** (7) : Ga bakal ganti rate kok. Kalo semi-M, bisanya emang nyaris lime/lemon. Ga bisa bikin bloody scene sih. Hehehe..

**emi** (7) : Yak! Arigatou mau review lagi! Nasib Kazuki Namikaze emang malang. Hahahahaha! #dihajarKazukiOC Ooh, mau jadi pacarnya Itachi ya? Ai-nyan, silahkan Ai-nyan sendiri yang jawab.  
><em>Ai Fujisaki : ITACHI-KUN MILIKKU~! WUAHAHAHAHA! #plak<em>  
>Gomen yaa~ Itu Kazu bikin atas permintaan author <strong>Ai Fujisaki<strong> sendiri. Dia sahabat Kazu di sekolah. Arigatou~

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** (7) : Yap! Danzo dan Orochimaru emang bangs*t! Silahkan dicincang, toh Kazu juga ga suka mereka kok. #plakplakplak Ini udah di-update!

**Wulan-chan** (8) : Menusuk nih.. Masa hanya itu? *ngarep* Ok, ini udah update!

**Can Rez'Alv** (8) : Aslinya, Kazuki Namikaze itu emang suka nangis lho. Soalnya figur Kazuki Namikaze diambil dari diri author sendiri. Dan, tepat sekali, Kazuki masih hidup! Aplause untuk Katami yang menyelamatkannya! Bocoran nih, _Found His Last Family_ itu akhirnya bukan merujuk pada Kazuki. Misteri~ Review lagi ya!

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** (8) : Tenang, Kazuki ga akan mati semudah itu. Walau akhirnya mati, karena semua orang pasti akan mati kan? #yaiyalah Kazuki masih hidup, sekali lagi aplause untuk Katami! Yeah! Hahaha.. Review again!

Sekian deh. Tadinya Kazu mau bales via PM aja. Tapi ga jadi. Btw, review makin menipis ya.. Please kasih tahu Kazu apa yang kurang dari fic ini, jadi bisa Kazu perbaiki! Kazu ga akan nelantarin fic ini kok! Soalnya fic ini prioritas. Hihihi.. Bagaimana pendapat kalian soal Katami Uchiha? Karakter Katami Uchiha diambil dari karakter senior Kazu di sekolah. Namanya -piiiiiip-. Rahasia dong. Chapter 10 udah selesai. Tinggal nunggu review. Chapter ini udah selesai sebelum chapter 8 update. Hanya nungguin review, walau hanya tiga. Better than zero, right? Reviewnya ya!

EDITED : Julukan Kazuki


	10. A Day Without Kazuki

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

Kazuki memakai jutsu _Tarian Petir_, yang berupa petir menyambar dari seluruh tubuhnya, seakan petir-petir itu sedang menari. Hampir mirip Chidori Nagashi milik Sasuke. Katami berlari menuju Kazuki dan memeluknya, lalu menatap Naruto kesal. "Berhentilah membuatnya kerepotan, Uzumaki."

**Chapter 10**

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Kau sudah boleh pulang, Kazuki. Jaga kesehatanmu. Jangan latihan dulu, karena peredaran darah dan aliran cakra-mu belum benar-benar stabil. Uchiha, jaga istrimu itu! Dia suka melanggar apa yang kukatakan!" ujar Tsunade.

Kazuki sudah sehat dan sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Tapi, sesuai pesan Tsunade, peredaran darah dan aliran cakra-nya belum benar-benar stabil. Kazuki memang sangat sering melanggar apa yang dipesankan dokter. Sejak kecil, ia selalu melanggar pesan dokter yang demi kebaikannya sendiri. Akibatnya, yah, ia kembali ke rumah sakit. Walau tidak lama.

"Sudah pasti, Tsunade-sama. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya latihan." ujar Katami sambil tersenyum kecil. Kazuki hanya merengut mendengar perkataan Katami. Naruto yang bersama mereka hanya diam, ia masih kesal pada Katami akibat kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Dimana kau akan tinggal, Uchiha?"

"Baa-san gimana sih, tentu saja Katami-kun tinggal denganku di kediaman Namikaze! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Katami-kun tinggal di distrik Uchiha!" kata Kazuki sambil menyeringai dan merangkul lengan Katami. Yang tentunya membuat Naruto makin kesal karena pasangan itu dengan asyik mengumbar _kemesraan_ mereka. _Hate-o-meter_ (?) Naruto pada Katami hampir mencapai batas tertingginya.

"Ba-san! Cepatlah! Aku mau cepat-cepat pulang tau!"

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah mengatakannya. "Bocah itu kenapa sih?"

.

"_Bi__a__nvenu__e__ chez moi_, Katami-kun!" (Welcome Home, Katami-kun!)

"Nan de? Sejak kapan kau belajar bahasa Prancis?"

"Otodidak!"

"Sou ka?"

"Tentu saja!"

Naruto makin kesal. Makin kesal. Dia merasa dikacangin, dari tadi Katami dan Kazuki berbicara tanpa mempedulikan kehadirannya. Setelah mendengus, Naruto memasuki rumah duluan, meninggalkan Katami dan Kazuki yang masih di luar.

Walau begitu, sebenarnya Kazuki memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto sedari tadi. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya, kini ia tahu penyebab Naruto seperti itu. '_Incroyable.. Ternyata Naruto hanya iri karena aku dekat dengan Katami-kun dan seperti mengacuhkannya. Rire~_' (Incroyable : Unbelievable, Rire : Laugh)

"Kenapa tersenyum begitu, Kazuki-chan? Dan Naruto kenapa? Kelihatannya dia kesal."

"_Rire~_ Tenang saja, Katami-kun. Dia hanya kelelahan kok. Tadi aku melihat kejadian besok, benar-benar lucu. Itu rahasia, anda tidak boleh tahu, tuan~"

"Dasar!" Katami mencubit pipi Kazuki gemas.

.

Naruto terdiam di kamarnya. Ia memandang keluar kamarnya melalui jendela. Otaknya terus memikirkan sesuatu. Entahlah, kita tidak tahu ia memikirkan apa. Sampai suara yang dikenalnya memanggil namanya. "Naruto! Cepat kemari!"

Menghela nafas, lalu Naruto menuju si pemilik suara. "Naruto, Ba-san akan pergi selama dua hari. Tidak apa kan Ba-san tinggal? Ba-san sudah meminta Sasuke dan Sakura untuk datang menemanimu nanti. Kalau mereka tidak kencan sih. Paling Hinata. Asal jangan diapa-apain! Kau sudah Ba-san ajarkan Jikan no Jutsu kan? Pergi sendiri saja ya ke masa lalu!"

"Memangnya Ba-san kemana? Lalu, bagaimana dengan.. Ji-san?" Naruto menekankan kata Ji-san.

"Itu rahasia, Naruto! Katami-kun ikut Ba-san, tentu saja. Hei, Naruto, masa kau cemburu pada Ji-san mu sendiri? Kau kan punya Hinata. Lagipula-" perkataan Kazuki dipotong Naruto.

"Aku tidak cemburu, Ba-san! Jangan seenaknya mengambil persepsi! Lalu, aku tidak berpacaran dengan Hinata-chan! Aku tidak menyukainya kok! Menurutku Sakura-chan lebih cantik! Aku selalu lebih menyukai Sakura-chan dibanding siapapun! Merebut dari teme juga tidak apa-apa!" ujar Naruto tanpa pikir panjang karena kesal.

"O ow.." Kazuki menoleh ke belakangnya setelah menggumamkan dua suku kata itu. Di belakangnya ada Hinata yang menatap mereka sedih. Hinata berbalik, lalu berlari pergi menjauhi dua Namikaze itu. Sementara itu, di dekat Hinata tadi, ada Sasuke yang menatap Naruto marah dan Sakura yang menatap Naruto kesal.

"Haah.. Naruto, tadi Ba-san mau bilang kalau mereka sudah di sini. Kamu lupa kalau Sakura itu milik Sasuke? Dan kamu lupa perkataan Ba-san mengenai masa depanmu? Sekarang, kejar dan jelaskan semuanya pada Hinata! Ba-san tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus bisa berbaikan dengannya! Termasuk Sasuke dan Sakura! Setelah Ba-san pulang, kalian harus sudah berbaikan! Katami-kun, ayo!"

Katami yang baru datang mengangguk, lalu pergi bersama Kazuki. Mereka membawa dua tas ransel. Setelahnya, Sasuke dan Sakura pergi dan sebelumnya memberikan _deathglare_ mereka pada Naruto. Naruto menggeram kesal. '_Ini semua gara-gara Katami Uchiha! Andaikan dia itu tidak pernah datang ke kehidupanku, aku tidak akan berbicara seperti tadi dan tidak akan bertengkar dengan Ba-san, teme, Sakura-chan, dan Hinata-chan! Grr.. Aku membencimu, Katami Uchiha!_'

Naruto, Naruto.. Kalau seandainya Katami tidak datang beberapa hari lalu, Kazuki pasti sudah tewas di tangan Hidei. Kau mau keluargamu satu-satunya juga meninggal, pergi meninggalkanmu seperti orang tuamu?

Setelahnya, Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata. Ia mencari Hinata kemana-mana. Sampai akhirnya, ia menemukan Hinata di taman tempat dulu Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura. Hinata duduk di kursi panjang itu sambil menunduk. Air matanya nampak sudah berhenti, tapi tetap saja jejaknya membekas di pipinya dan pipinya masih basah.

Naruto menghampirinya dan mengusap pipi gadis indigo itu. "Gomen. Tadi aku berbicara tanpa pikir panjang karena kesal."

Hinata tersentak kaget saat merasakan tangan hangat yang mengusap pipinya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan makin kaget lagi saat melihat wajah Naruto. Terlebih saat Naruto mengucap kata maaf itu. Hinata terdiam, tidak membalas kata-kata Naruto. Tidak ada kata malu saat ini. Yang ada hanyalah meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Aku hanya kesal karena Ba-san jadi mengacuhkanku sejak Ji-san datang. Ba-san juga menebak dengan tepat, wajar sih karena dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Karena kesal dan panik karena ketahuan, aku bicara asal tanpa memikirkannya dulu. Aku sudah tidak punya perasaan lagi kok pada Sakura-chan."

Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata pelan, lalu tersenyum. "Permintaan maafku diterima tidak?"

"... Ba-baiklah.. Pe-permintaan ma-maafmu ku te-terima, Na-Naruto-kun.."

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan!"

Naruto langsung memeluk Hinata. Hinata berusaha keras agar tidak pingsan kali ini. "Na-Naruto-kun.. Le-lepaskan.." kata Hinata pelan dengan wajah merah. Naruto melepaskannya lalu nyengir tidak berdosa.

"Oh iya, aku harus minta maaf ke teme dan Sakura-chan!"

"D-doushite?"

"Tadi teme dan Sakura-chan juga marah gara-gara kubilang aku suka Sakura-chan. Hehe.."

Hinata menghela nafas mendengar perkataan dan melihat ekspresi sok tidak berdosa orang yang dicintainya itu.

.

"TEMEEEE~~!"

"Cih."

Mendengar suara cempreng memanggilnya, bukannya menoleh atau membalasnya, tapi Uchiha itu malah menggumam tidak jelas. Ia masih kesal pada si _kepala durian_ itu. Siapa juga yang tidak kesal kalau ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau orang lain menyukai tunangannya? Terlebih sahabatnya sendiri! Malah juga dikatakan akan merebutnya!

"Hontō ni gomenasai, teme~ Tadi itu karena aku kesal! Habis.. Ba-san mengacuhkanku sejak kedatangan Ji-san! Karena kesal dan panik saat ketahuan, aku jadi bicara asal! Aku tidak punya perasaan lagi kok pada Sakura-chan!"

"..."

Twitch.

Naruto cemberut. Permintaan maafnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sasuke. Bukannya ditolak sih, cuma diacuhkan. Hinata yang ikut menemani Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi cemberut nan aneh Naruto. "Ayolah, teme-chan~ Teme-chan cakep deh~"

Sweetdropped.

Bahkan Hinata sendiri sweetdrop. Bukan cemburu, tapi.. Yaah, _illfeel_. "Kau menjijikkan, dobe." Setelah mengatakannya, Sasuke lenyap bersamaan dengan munculnya asap.

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Sa-Sasuke-san bu-bukan homo.."

Naruto kembali cemberut. "Iya iya. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Teme nyebelin. Kita cari Sakura-chan dulu yuk!"

Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah.. Ayo kita pe-pergi, Na-Naruto-kun.." Naruto nyengir dan meraih tangan Hinata, lalu mereka berjalan mencari Sakura. Dalam hati, Naruto bersyukur karena Hinata itu tipe pemaaf dan penyabar.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan Sakura di tempat latihan. Keadaannya.. Yah.. Mengenaskan. Bukan Sakura-nya, tapi tempat-nya. Pohon tumbang dimana-mana, tanah retak, serpihan batu berserakan, dan juga balok-balok kayu bertebaran. Semuanya berantakan.

Naruto langsung menciut. Apalagi saat mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang belum menyadari keberadaan mereka. "NARUTOOO! KAU MEMANG ORANG PALING SIALAN DI MUKA BUMI INI! SHANNAROOOO!"

Setelahnya, Sakura meninju apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Pohon, kayu, batu, tanah, sampai hewan-hewan lewat seperti kucing kena imbasnya. '_Uugh.. Aku lebih memilih dimarahi Kazuki Ba-san atau menerima keberadaan Katami Ji-san dibanding menenangkan Sakura-chan dan meminta maaf pada keadaan begitu~~!_'

"Na-Naruto-kun? A-ayo minta maaf.."

Suara lembut Hinata menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunan ketakutannya. "A-anu.. Hinata-chan.. A-aku takut kalau Sakura-chan dalam keadaan begitu.."

"Hm.. Bi-biar kucoba.."

"Eeh? Jangan! Nanti kamu terluka!"

"Te-tenang saja, Na-Naruto-kun.. A-aku akan ba-baik-baik saja.. Tu-tunggulah."

Hinata langsung mendekati Sakura yang tengah mengamuk. "Sa-Sakura-san.." panggi Hinata pelan. Sakura menghentikan amukan dan tinjunya, lalu menghadap Hinata sambil meremukkan sebutir batu seukuran kepala bayi.

"Ada apa, Hinata?"

"I-itu.. Bi-bisa tidak Sa-Sakura-san me-memaafkan.. Na-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata takut-takut. Kemarahan Sakura memang sangat mengerikan.

Sakura menatap Hinata tidak percaya. "NANI? KAU MAU AKU MEMAAFKANNYA? TIDAK SAMPAI IA BENAR-BENAR KAPOK! MASA KAU SENDIRI MEMAAFKANNYA?"

Hinata mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, lalu mulai berbicara lancar tanpa tergagap. "Ya, aku memaafkannya. Itu karena dia tidak sengaja mengucapkan hal itu karena sedang panik. Dia sudah tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu, Sakura-san. Kumohon, maafkan Naruto-kun.. Aku mencintainya, maka aku memaafkannya. Dia sahabatmu kan, Sakura-san? Lagipula, seandainya Sasuke-san yang seperti itu, Sakura-san pasti akan memaafkannya juga. Karena Sakura-san mencintai Sasuke-san seperti aku mencintai Naruto-kun."

Sakura terdiam menanggapi kata-kata Hinata. Begitu pula Naruto. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau Hinata bisa seberani dan setegas itu. "Baiklah. Kau memang hebat, Hinata. Lalu? Kenapa dia bisa panik begitu?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. "I-itu karena di-dia iri pa-pada Ka-Katami Ji-san. Se-sejak ke-kedatangan Katami Ji-san, Ka-Kazuki Ba-san se-seakan mengacuhkan Na-Naruto-kun. Ke-keirian Naruto-kun diketahui o-oleh Ba-san, sa-saat dipertanyakan.. Di-dia panik."

Sakura melongo, dan sedetik kemudian tawanya meledak. "Hahahahaha! Bisa-bisanya Naruto iri pada pamannya sendiri! Hahahahaha!"

Naruto cemberut dengan wajah merona. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan Sakura. "Biarin dong.. Gomen ya, Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan, ayo cari teme lagi. Arigatou sudah membantuku, kau memang hebat, Hinata-chan." Wajah Hinata langsung memerah mendengar pujian Naruto.

BUAAKH!

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura memukul wajah Naruto. "Huh! Satu puulan untuk kesalahanmu! Sudah, biar aku yang bicara pada Sasuke-kun! Bisa-bisa kau di-amaterasu sebelum kau menjelaskannya pada Sasuke-kun!" Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Huwee.. Sakura-chan kejaaaam.."

Hinata menghampiri Naruto yang terduduk di tanah sambil memegangi pipinya yang.. Wow.. #hehehe

"Na-Naruto-kun.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Uuh.. Ya kecuali pipiku yang luka parah ini.. Sepertinya aku harus ke rumah sakit deh.."

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Naruto yang berlebihan. Hanya luka sedikit di pipi dibilang parah dana harus ke rumah sakit. Hinata mengumpulkan cakra di tangan kanannya, lalu mendekatkannya ke pipi Naruto yang luka. Jangan lupa kalau Hinata juga medic-nin ya.

Cakra Hinata benar-benar hangat dan lembut. Lebih hangat dari cakra Kazuki dan Sakura. Tanpa sadar, tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata yang ada di pipinya, membuat Hinata menjadi gugup seketika. Wajah Naruto mendekati wajah Hinata, lalu tangan kanannya menarik kepala Hinata mendekat.

Hingga akhirnya, bibir mereka bersentuhan. Hinata memejamkan matanya, begitu pula Naruto. Tangan Hinata melingkari leher Naruto, sedangkan Naruto memeluk erat pinggang Hinata. Memang dasar tidak romantis. Masa Naruto mencium Hinata di tempat latihan yang sudah hancur lebur? Ck ck ck.. Tapi biarlah mereka tenggelam dalam dunia mereka. Hanya sekali ini saja.

.

"Sudah jam 7. Aku mau ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san ah. Mau ikut, Hinata-chan?"

"Eh? Bu-bukannya o-orangtua Na-Naruto-kun su-sudah meninggal?"

"Mm hm! Tapi aku ke masa lalu, pakai Jikan no Jutsu yang diajarkan Ba-san! Aku sudah beberapa kali ke sana kok! Ikut yaa? Sekalian mau ngenalin calon menantu mereka nih."

BLUSH!

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah resmi pacaran. "Ta-tapi, aku ha-harus ijin ke O-Otou-sama dulu.."

"Tidak masalah! Aku ikut sekalian minta restu!"

Di kediaman Hyuuga..

"Ta-tadaima.."

"Okaeri. Kenapa baru pulang?"

Tatapan tajam Hiashi langsung menyambut mereka berdua. "Ji-san, boleh saya membawa Hinata untuk bertemu Tou-san dan Kaa-san di masa lalu? Saya sudah mempelajarinya dan beberapa kali ke masa lalu, bersama Kazuki Ba-san. Juga, saya meminta restu dari Ji-san. Saya sudah berpacaran dengannya."

Hiashi menatap Naruto lebih tajam lagi. "Kenapa aku harus mengijinkanmu?"

"Karena saya mencintai Hinata dan saya berjanji tidak akan menyakitinya. Lagipula, Ji-san pasti mengenali Ba-san, Tou-san, dan Kaa-san saya kan?"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh mengajaknya, dengan syarat besok pagi sudah kembali. Kuberikan restu. Dan, mungkin aku akan ikut. Boleh?"

Naruto langsung nyengir. "Tentu saja boleh! Ajak Neji juga boleh!"

.

Kini Naruto, Hinata, Hiashi, dan Neji (yang akhirnya ikut) berada di ruang keluarga Hyuuga. "Semuanya pegangan tangan yang erat ya! Mungkin pendaratan kita akan sedikit tidak mulus." ujar Naruto.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Terjatuh dari satu meter di atas tanah! Kecuali untuk Hinata-chan!"

"Terserahlah." ujar Hiashi.

"Iya iya. Jikan no Jutsu!"

**23 tahun yang lalu, pagi hari..**

BRUKKH!

Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto, mereka terjatuh dari ketinggian satu meter. Tidak tinggi. Kecuali Hinata yang turun dengan mulus, duduk di atas Naruto. "Aww!"

"Ah! Go-gomenasai, Naruto-kun!"

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo kita masuk sana!"

Naruto menunjuk rumah bercat putih. "Nan de? Bukannya itu rumahmu, Naruto?" tanya Neji.

"Yup, tepatnya rumah orang tua-ku. Ayo!"

Mereka melangkah ke rumah itu. Naruto menggandeng Hinata yang nampak malu-malu. Maklumlah, mau ketemu calon mertua. #plak Sekedar informasi, di angkatan Naruto, hanya team 7 yang tahu siapa orang tua Naruto. Bahkan Hinata dan Neji tidak tahu kalau Yondaime Hokage adalah ayah kandung Naruto.

"Kaa-san~! Aku datang lagi~!"

Pintu dibuka Kushina. "Ah, okaeri, Naruto. Hm? Ini siapa? Mirip sekali dengan Senna-chan. Kecuali matanya, mata Hyuuga. Haha, mirip Hiashi dan Hizashi!" kata Kushina sambil memperhatikan Hinata, tidak melihat keberadaan Hiashi dan Neji.

"Jelas saja mirip. Dia putri sulungku dengan Senna, Kushina."

Kushina mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi menunduk, memperhatikan Hinata. "Hiashi! Ini putrimu? Berarti kau juga dari masa Naruto ya? Pantas saja kau terlihat lebih tua!" ledek Kushina, mengingat saat itu Hiashi jadi lebih tua 23 tahun darinya.

"Hahaha, jangan cemberut begitu dong! Lalu? Yang laki-laki putramu? Mirip sekali denganmu. Lebih tua dari putrimu ya."

"Bukan, dia putra Hizashi. Jangan tanya dimana Hizashi, dia sudah meninggal lebih dari 10 tahun lalu."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi? Siapa nama kalian?"

"Sa-saya Hinata Hyuuga.." jawab Hinata malu-malu, diperhatikan wanita secantik Kushina.

"Hn. Saya Neji Hyuuga. Saya panggil apa?"

"Dingin sekali, kau setipe dengan Sasuke. Ba-san saja. Namaku Kushina Uzumaki, sekarang Kushina Namikaze. Panggil saja Kushina Ba-san atau hanya Ba-san. Ayo masuk! Kalau mau bertemu Minato, harus tunggu jam makan siang."

"Kenapa harus jam makan siang, Kushina Ba-san?" tanya Neji datar. Kushina tersenyum.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Neji. Jangan beritahu dulu ya Naruto, dattebane!"

"Tentu saja, Kaa-san! Dattebayo!"

'_Like mother like son. Naruto-kun nampak sangat bahagia bersama Kushina Ba-san. Ibu Naruto-kun cantik sekali. Aku penasaran, bagaimana rupa ayahnya ya? Pasti sangat mirip Naruto-kun, mengingat warna rambut dan mata Naruto-kun berbeda dengan Kushina Ba-san._' batin Hinata.

.

"Ayo kuajak jalan-jalan sebelum Tou-san datang!" ajak Naruto. Hiashi, Neji, dan Hinata hanya mengangguk. Kushina sengaja tinggal di rumah, menyiapkan makan siang mereka nanti.

Naruto berjalan di depan bersama Hinata. Neji dan Hiashi mengikuti dari belakang tanpa ekspresi. Dasar Hyuuga, mirip dengan Uchiha. Di jalan, Naruto menyapa banyak orang dan dibalas. Siapa yang tidak kenal putra Yondaime Hokage itu? Dia kan sudah dikenalkan saat pelantikan. Tapi tetap saja trio Hyuuga itu tidak tahu dan bingung.

"Ne, Naruto-kun.. Ke-kenapa banyak ya-yang mengenalimu? Bu-bukannya.. Ki-kita be-belum lahir pada ma-masa ini?"

"Nanti kalian semua akan tahu saat Tou-san datang. Kecuali Hiashi Ji-san sih. Pasti tahu kenapa."

Tiba-tiba, mereka berpapasan dengan wanita berambut indigo selengan yang diikat. Matanya berwarna hitam. Tidak kalah cantik dari Kushina dan Hinata. Ada dua wanita, satu lagi berambut hijau tua dan matanya berwarna hitam juga. Trio Hyuuga itu langsung kaget meihat keduanya.

"Senna Ba-san! Yaka Ba-san!" sapa Naruto.

"Naruto kan? Eh? Kau.. Hiashi?"

Kedua wanita itu bernama Senna Houna dan Yaka Mizuno. Tepatnya, sekarang bernama Senna Hyuuga dan Yaka Hyuuga. Senna yang berambut indigo, adalah ibu Hinata. Sedangkan Yaka yang berambut hijau tua adalah ibu Neji.

"Ya! Mereka dari masaku. Hiashi Ji-san itu suami Ba-san kan? Yang ini, Hinata Hyuuga, putri sulung Ba-san. Putri bungsu Ba-san namanya Hanabi Hyuuga, tapi tidak ikut. Kalau yang itu, Neji Hyuuga, putra tunggal Yaka Ba-san dan Hizashi Ji-san." jelas Naruto.

Senna dan Yaka tersenyum, lalu mengangguk. "Sudah lama aku ingin bertemu putriku sendiri, tapi ketika sudah dewasa. Aku menginginkannya sejak aku tahu kalau kau yang di masa depan bisa ke sini, Naruto. Ya kan, Yaka?"

"Benar. Putraku tampan ya, mirip Hizashi-kun. Putrimu cantik sekali, Senna. Mirip denganmu, kecuali matanya."

**Skip!**

"Tadaima, Kaa-san!"

"Okaeri, Naruto! Tuh, Tou-san mu sudah datang!" seru Kushina dari dapur. Suaranya aneh, seperti tertahan. Tapi tidak dipedulikan.

"Nah, Tou-san kan udah datang.. Kalian akan segera tahu siapa Tou-san ku!" ujar Naruto semangat. Ia menarik Hinata ke arah ruang tamu. Tapi tidak ada Minato di sana. Karena bingung, Naruto mengajak Hinata ke dapur, bertanya pada Kushina. Hiashi dan Neji menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san dima—"

PESSSSHH!

Wajah mereka berdua memerah dalam sekejap. Bagaimana tidak? Dua orang remaja 17 tahun disuguhi pemandangan dengan rate semi-M. Mm.. Seperti ini.. Seorang pria tanpa atasan asyik di leher wanita yang atasannya terbuka setengah. Pakaian dalamnya masih dipakai sih.

"E-eeh.. A-aku ke depan sa-saja. Go-gomen me-mengganggu, To-Tou-san, Ka-Kaa-san.." kata Naruto pelan dengan tergagap persis Hinata. Dua orang dewasa itu langsung menghentikan 'kegiatan' itu dan merapikan baju mereka. Ralat, merapikan dan memakai.

Naruto dan Hinata kabur duluan ke ruang tamu dengan wajah yang masih memanas. Kushina sedikit menggerutu. "Ini semua karena kau hobi mulai tiba-tiba tanpa peduli tempat! Pokoknya kau harus tanggung jawab!" gerutu Kushina. Minato menyeringai.

"Tanggung jawab apa? Aku kan sudah menikahimu."

"Dasaaar! Cepat ke ruang tamu sana! Ada calon menantu dan calon besan tuh!"

Di ruang tamu..

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Hiashi melihat wajah merah keduanya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok.."

"Maaf menunggu!"

Minato memasuki ruangan. Neji dan Hinata kaget melihatnya. Hinata memang belum sempat melihat wajahnya secara jelas tadi. "Anda.. Hokage Ke-4 kan? Yondaime Hokage?"

"Yup! Dia Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Tou-san ku!"

"Nani? Yondaime-sama ayahmu?"

Naruto dan Minato nyengir bersamaan. Hahaha, memang dasar. _Like father like son_.

**TBC**

'Chapter 10 : A Day Without Kazuki' selesai! Ga nyangka bisa nyampe 10 chapter! Balesan review kali ini ga ada ya. Soalnya ini mepet banget update-nya. Chapter ini ga full NaruHina lho, tapi ADA NaruHina. Review?


	11. My Trauma

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

Yak! A/N lagi! Pertama, _gomen_ karena update lama. Aori (udah ganti penname lho!) mampet ide di Naruto, ngabur ke Shugo Chara terus. Nah! Chapter ini bakalan full KataKazu! Disarankan baca sambil denger lagu _Aku no Musume_ by Kagamine Rin, _Aku no Meshitsukai_ by Kagamine Len, atau _World Is Mine_ by Hatsune Miku! Karena bakalan ada banyak penggalan tiga lagu itu di sini, kecuali _Aku no Musume_, lagu itu sedikit ada hubungannya lah. Maklum, Aori lagi tergila-gila sama Vocaloid~ (setelah ShuCha tentunya) Hehehe.. Kazu aja nyampe nangis gara-gara lagui _Aku no Meshitsukai_-nya Kagamine Len sama _Regret Message_-nya Kagamine Rin. Kisah yang tragis. Ok deh! Enjoy! RnR?

.

"Yup! Dia Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, Tou-san ku!"

"Nani? Yondaime-sama ayahmu?"

Naruto dan Minato nyengir bersamaan. Hahaha, memang dasar. _Like father like son_.

**Chapter 11 (Katami and Kazuki Side)**

Kazuki duduk terdiam, memeluk lututnya. Sendirian, tanpa siapapun. Bahkan tanpa Katami. Ia ada di tepi pantai, hanya mengenakan _dress_ oranye sederhana dengan dua tali tipis sebagai lengannya, panjang selutut. Kakinya tidak dibalut apapun, tapi di sebelahnya ada sandal putih. Dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang ninja yang kuat.

Rambut pirangnya diikat _ponytail_, dan di lehernya ada kalung yang tidak pernah dipakainya sebelumnya. Mata safirnya nampak kosong. Selalu menatap ke arah matahari yang hampir tenggelam. Ah, pemandangan _sunset_ yang indah tertangkap di matanya. Tapi ia seakan tidak melihatnya. Sudah ketahuan bukan? Dia melamun.

Tak lama kemudian, Katami datang dan memeluk bahunya dari belakang. "Tidak dingin? Sudah mulai malam. Ayo masuk." ujar Katami lembut.

Saat ini, mereka berdua tengah 'bulan madu kedua' di pantai. Mereka sudah mengatakannya 'kan pada Naruto? Hanya saja hanya mengatakan _akan pergi dua hari_. Saat ini, Katami mengenakan kaus biru tua lengan pendek dan celana panjang putih keabu-abuan.

Mata Kazuki mengarah ke Katami. Ia ingin menyampaikan apa yang sedari tadi ia lamunkan. "Katami-kun.."

"Hn?"

"Kau ingat.. Sudah berapa tahun pernikahan kita?"

"Kalau selama kita ada di dunia, sekitar 5 tahun. Kalau saat di dalam tubuh Naruto dihitung, sekitar 22 tahun." (Wow, udah 22 tahun! _God bless their marriage_! Tapi masih lebih lama kakek-nenek Kazu sih, udah 62 tahun! XD)

Kazuki menghela nafas berat. "Gomenasai.."

"Untuk?"

Hening. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas berat. "Katami-kun, sesuai perkataanmu, kita sudah menikah 5 tahun dalam hitungan kita, dan 22 tahun dalam perhitungan biasa. Itu sudah sangat lama.. Dan sampai sekarang.."

Kazuki memutuskan kata-katanya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan salah satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Katami yang melingkari bahunya, menjaganya agar tetap hangat. Ck ck ck.. Kazuki memang merasa hangat, tapi kehangatan itu membuatnya makin merasa _menyesal_.

"Sampai sekarang kenapa, Kazu-chan?" tanya Katami. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kazuki, tapi hanya satu tangan. Satu lagi dipergunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kazuki. Ia mengecup pelan puncak kepala perempuan yang menyandang status sebagai istrinya tersebut.

Dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca, Kazuki menjawab dengan suara bergetar. "Sampai sekarang.. A-aku.. Be-belum memberikanmu.. _Keturunan_.."

Katami diam mencerna perkataan Kazuki. Lalu ia membalik tubuh Kazuki pelan. Ia juga menciumnya cepat.

"Itu sungguh bukan masalah bagiku. Itu semua 'kan karena kau trauma akibat kejadian saat pelantikan Minato. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu. Jujur, aku memang ingin memiliki anak, tapi itu sama saja menyiksamu. Dan menyiksamu sama seperti menyiksa diri sendiri. Itu adalah hal paling bodoh bagiku. Sekarang ini, aku memang tidak masalah dengan keadaanmu, tapi bisakah kau mencoba menghilangkan trauma-mu? Cukup perlahan saja, tidak perlu buru-buru. Lagipula, satu saja sudah cukup 'kan?"

Kazuki langsung saja menghambur ke pelukan Katami. Memeluknya erat, seakan tidak mau melepasnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, dan suara isakan dapat terdengar walau samar. Katami balas memeluknya dan membiarkannya menangis dalam pelukannya. Sudah lama mereka tidak seperti ini. Jangan hitung yang di rumah sakit ya, keadaannya beda.

Sifat asli mereka keluar. Kazuki yang hanya mau menangis di hadapan Katami, dan Katami yang menjadi pribadi manis di depan Kazuki. Hanya pada Kazuki lah Katami mau menjadi pria yang manis dan perhatian. Tapi pada orang lain? Pada Naruto pun tidak. Kazuki juga. Saat Katami tidak ada, ia menangis di tempat yang sepi. (chapter 9)

Puas menangis, Kazuki tertidur di pelukan Katami. Katami mengangkat Kazuki dan berjalan ke dalam penginapan tempat mereka menginap. Ia menatap istrinya miris. Ya, miris rasanya saat kau begitu menginginkan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti orang yang disayangi. Apa yang bisa Katami lakukan? Ia hanya bisa membantu Kazuki mencoba menghilangkan trauma-nya. Perlahan.

.

Katami enggan tidur. Ia masih memikirkan ekspresi Kazuki yang tadi nampak begitu bersalah. "_Sekaide ichiban Ohime-sama_.." gumam Katami sambil mengelus rambut Kazuki yang tengah tertidur di sampingnya. (_Sekaide ichiban Ohime-sama_ : _The number one princess in this world_, _Ohime-sama_ : _princess_)

Ah, ia ingat sesuatu. Kalimat yang ia gumamkan itu. Dulu, saat mereka belum menikah, Kazuki sempat bertanya padanya. "Siapa aku bagimu?"

Jawabannya simpel.

**Flashback**

Saat itu, mereka berdua berusia 15 tahun. Mereka masih belum menikah, itu jelas, dan masih berpacaran. Mereka berdua sedang ehem–kencan. Katami dan Kazuki tidak memakai pakaian ninja-nya. Kazuki memakai terusan merah (bayangkan pakaian Sakura yang masih 12 tahun) dan _stocking_ hitam. Rambutnya digerai, dan sebenarnya ia membawa _hitai-ate_ nya. Pakaian Katami malah lebih simpel, ia hanya memakai kaus biru tua lengan pendek dan celana panjang hitam. _Hitai-ate_ nya juga dibawa, tapi tidak dipakai.

Mereka berjalan di dekat hutan yang diurus keluarga Nara. Kazuki terus berbicara, sementara Katami mendengarkan. Persis Ino dan Sai atau Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hei, hei, Katami-kun! Siapa aku bagimu?"

Pertanyaan itu terluncur begitu saja. Kenapa? Karena selama ini Katami selalu diam jika ia berbicara. Tidak menanggapi. Katami malah pernah mendiamkannya yang bertanya. Katami memandang Kazuki lekat. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

Kazuki menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. "Karena setiap aku bicara kau selalu hanya diam tidak menanggapi, Katami-kun! Malah pernah waktu aku bertanya kau hanya diam saja, tidak menjawabku sama sekali~!"

Katami tertawa pelan, lalu menarik Kazuki ke dalam pelukannya. "Bagiku ya? Bagiku, kau itu _Ohime-sama_. _Sekaide ichiban Ohime-sama_." jawab Katami lembut. "Dan aku? _Ore__ wa meshitsukai_. Sebagai seorang _servant_, aku harus menghormati _Ohime-sama_ yang berbicara 'kan? Aku tidak boleh berbicara selama kau berbicara, _Ohime-sama_. Karena aku hanyalah sang _meshitsukai_."

(_Ore__ wa meshitsukai_ : _I'm your servant_, _meshitsukai_ : _servant_)

Wajah Kazuki langsung memerah mendengarnya. Jadi alasan Katami tidak menanggapinya.. Karena ia merasa 'tidak pantas'? Tak lama, Kazuki tertawa kecil dan balas memeluk Katami. "Bagiku, kau bukan _servant_. Tapi.. _Sekaide ichiban Ouji-sama_. Kau, adalah _Ouji-sama_ dan aku hanyalah sang _MEIDO_. _Anata__ wa Ouji, atashi wa MEIDO_."

(_Sekaide ichiban Ouji-sama_ : _The number one prince in this world_, _Ouji-sama_ : _prince_, _MEIDO_ : _maid_, _Anata__ wa Ouji, atashi wa MEIDO_ : _You're the prince, I'm your maid_. Diambil dari lagu World Is Mine by Hatsune Miku dan Aku no MEIDO by Kagamine Rin, reverse from Aku no Meshitsukai by Kagamine Len)

**End of Flashback**

Katami tersenyum mengingat hal itu. Ingatan tentang Kazuki. Ia mengecup pipi Kazuki singkat. "Kau bukan sang _maid_. Jika aku _Ouji-sama_, maka kau itu _Ohime-sama_ atau _Oujo-sama_. Walau aku lebih pantas menjadi _meshitsukai_."

Ia mulai memejamkan matanya. Waktunya tidur. Saat ia sudah memasuki alam mimpi, Kazuki membuka matanya. Ia mendengar semua perkataan Katami. '_Itu 'kan.. Saat kami masih 15 tahun, saat aku bertanya siapa aku bagi Katami-kun.. Tentang maid, servant, prince, dan princess.. _Sekaide ichiban Ohime-sama_.. The number one princess in this world.. Jika aku jadi Ohime-sama, maka aku adalah putri yang gagal bagi kerajaan karena tidak memberikan calon putra mahkota. Iya 'kan, Katami-kun no Ouji-sama?_' batin Kazuki.

"_Sekai de ichiban Ouji-sama, sou iu atsukai kokoroete.. Ko no?_" (_Ko no_ : _Am I_)

Kazuki tertawa kecil setelah menyenandungkan sedikit lagu berjudul _World Is Mine_ yang di_reverse_ itu. Tawa kecil yang terdengar perih. "_I don't know how to treat you, Ouji-sama.. I just know how to love you, without treat.. Because I can't make you happy.._" gumam Kazuki sambil mengelus rambut hitam jabrik Katami. Sudah lama ia tidak menyentuh rambut suaminya itu.

Setetes air turun dari matanya. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya. Tidak, ia tidak mau lagi menangis. Sudah cukup ia menangis karena merasa bersalah. Kazuki memeluk Katami dan merapatkan selimut mereka. "_Oyasuminasai.. Aishiteru to gomenasai.._" bisik Kazuki. "_Seizei ii yume o minasai.._" (_dream of the sweetest dreams_)

Ia ikut tertidur sambil tetap memeluk erat pria di sampingnya. Tanpa disadarinya, kini tangan Katami ikut memeluknya. Tidak, Katami tidak terbangun. Tapi alam bawah sadarnya seakan menyuruhnya untuk melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang salah satu Namikaze yang tersisa itu.

Ya, selamat tidur, Katami Uchiha, Kazuki Namikaze. Lupakanlah sejenak masalah kalian. Masuki alam mimpi kalian, mimpikan apa yang kalian inginkan. Tidak perlu memikirkan masalah apapun, hanya terlelap di alam mimpi, alam milik kalian sendiri. _Seizei ii yume o minasai__.._

.

Pagi selalu datang tanpa diundang. Lihat saja, dua orang itu masih tidur sementara matahari sudah muncul dan menyinari bumi. Katami membuka matanya pelan, mendapati ia sedang dipeluk dan memeluk. Malu? Untuk apa malu? Ia sudah sering seperti ini kok. "Ohayou.." gumam Katami. Ia melepas pelan pelukan Kazuki.

Kazuki yang masih tertidur meronta pelan. Seperti.. Tidak mau melepaskan Katami?

Katami jadi menahan tawa. "Hmp.. Ka-Kazu-chan, ayo lepaskan!"

Jelas saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia 'kan masih tidur. Gimana sih? Lagian, Katami bicara sama orang yang ada di alam mimpi. Ada-ada saja sih. Eh? Terjadi sesuatu sih. Pelukan Kazuki malah makin erat, bukannya melonggar.

"_Kata..mi-kun.._"

Ok, sekarang Kazuki malah mengigau. Ayolah, 'kan orang yang dia maksud ada dipelukannya? Mau tidak mau, Katami pun malah menjawab igauan Kazuki. "_Doushite, hime_?" tanya Katami dengan suara yang dibuat semenggoda *?* mungkin.

"_Je..lek.. Pa..yah.. Kalah.. Keren.. Sama.. Aku.._"

DJEGEEERR!

Katami sweetdrop seketika. Igauan macam apa tuh? 'Kan, kalimatnya jadi, "_Katami-kun jelek, payah. Kalah keren sama aku._" Ckckck.. Padahal Katami udah pake suara yang sok unyu dan moe, juga cute-cute gimana gituuuu.. (Kazu suka ngomong gitu. Hehehe..) Tapi.. Malah diledek dan bernarsis ria! Ga biasa lho, seorang Katami **Uchiha** jadi unyu dan cute.

"_Ta..Pi.._"

Wew, masih ada lanjutannya. Katami langsung mendengarkan lanjutannya. Penyakit ngigau Kazuki lagi kumat pagi ini. Asal tahu nih, Kazuki tu sering ngigau kalau tidur! Dulu sih. Sekarang udah lumayan jarang.

"_Ha..nya.. Kata..mi-kun.. Yang.. Ku.. Cinta.. Aishiteru.._"

Fuuh.. Katami langsung tersenyum mendengarnya. Selalu, igauan Kazuki selalu berakhir dengan ucapan yang manis. Seperti ini. Walau awalnya 'begitu' sih. Mau tahu dulu seperti apa? Banyak, nih kukasih 3! Psst, yang mendengar ini hanya Katami lho!

"Minato-chan jelek. Bodoh. Idiot. Sok keren. Emang keren sih. *?* Sok ganteng. Emang dia ganteng. *?* Sering ganggu lo. Lo nyari ribut sama gue ya? *?* Tapi.. Minato-chan itu adik kebanggaanku. Dan kesayanganku."

"Kushina-chan galak. Ketomboian. Aku juga tomboi ya? *?* Rambutnya merah banget. Kayak darah. Kalo marah serem, lebih serem dari Kaa-san. Tapi.. Kushina-chan itu baik, sosok adik perempuan yang menyenangkan."

"Katami-kun nyebelin. Ga jelas. Tukang nyolot. *?* Sok ganteng, padahal dia ga ganteng, tapi tampan. (sama aja kaleeee) Udah gitu, rambutnya itu lho, udah kayak Minato-chan versi hitamnya! Pendek sih, kayak Naruto lah. Tapi masih lebih keren rambut Katami-kun. Karena sampai sekarang, hanya Katami-kun yang ada di hatiku.."

Katami sempat bingung. Dulu, dia belum tahu Naruto itu siapa. Sampai dia dengar waktu Kazuki bicara soal Naruto ke Minato dan Kushina. Katami masih tersenyum. Kini ia merengkuh tubuh istrinya yang masih terlelap.

"Hm.. Aku juga mencintaimu, Kazu-hime."

.

Kazuki berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan menuju pantai. Pasir yang ia lalui terasa lembut di kedua kakinya. Ia jadi malu sendiri mengingat ia mengigau pagi tadi. Kenapa ia tahu? Padahal Katami sama sekali tidak memberitahunya! Jelas karena ia melihatnya dengan kemampuannya, tentu saja!

"Aku.. Benar-benar mencintai Katami-kun. Aku ingin bersamanya selamanya. Aku ingin membahagiakannya dan memberinya seorang anak untuk melanjutkan nama Uchiha. Tapi.. Setiap kali Katami-kun mulai menyentuhku.. Aku.. Selalu terbayang kejadian di pelantikan Minato-chan.. Dan menolak Katami-kun." gumam Kazuki.

Kazuki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "_Mou yamete_! Aku harus bisa melawan trauma itu! Orochimaru dan Danzo sialan itu sudah mati! Ini saat yang tepat untuk memperbaki semuanya! Aku pasti bisa membahagiakan Katami-kun! Baiklah.. Aku akan mengatakan ada Naruto kalau kami menginap lagi dan tidak pulang malam ini." gumamnya lagi.

Ia menutup matanya dan memanggil Naruto. 'Naruto! Ini Ba-san! Lewat telepati seperti biasa!'

'_Ba-san..? Doushita no, Kazuki Ba-san?_'

'Etto, hari ini Ba-san dan Katami-kun tidak pulang. Kami akan menginap semalam lagi. Daijoubu ka?'

'_Daijoubu desu! Hinata-chan menemaniku kok! Dan kami sering ke masa lalu, ke tempat Tou-san dan Kaa-san._'

'Ya sudah. Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil Ba-san ya. Bisa telepati 'kan?'

'_Hai desu! Ore no shinjiru!_'

'Yaa.. Jaa.'

Kazuki terdiam sejenak, memantapkan hatinya. "Aku harus bisa.. Ini Katami-kun, bukan dua orang sialan itu.. Aku harus berani dan melupakan trauma ini.." gumam Kazuki. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam penginapan. Ia memberitahu Katami tentang keinginannya untuk menginap semalam lagi, dan Katami mengabulkan. Sekarang ini baru jam 2 siang, jadi masih banyak waktu. Kazuki berjalan keluar lagi.

"_Atarashii watashi ni.. Umarekawaru, yuuki wo dashite hazukashi ga ranaide.. Mai haatofuru songgu, mai haatofuru songgu, utau yo itsumademo~ Anata ni todokimasu you ni~_" nyanyi Kazuki pelan sambil tersenyum. Heartful Song, lagu kesukaan Kazuki. (Judul : Heartful Song, by Mizuki Nana a.k.a Hoshina Utau)

Kemudian Kazuki memikirkan lagu lain dan menyanyikannya.

"_Yume no Tsubomi hiraku, mabushii sora wo aogi. Mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori.. Kikoeru wa koi no rizumu~ Kisetsu koe ai ni kitene~ Daisuki da yo sasayaitara, sekai chuu ni kikoechau ka na.. Hazukashikute utsumuiteta~ Atashi no te wo tori, hashiridasu~_"

(Yume no Tsubomi, by Mizuki Nana a.k.a Hoshina Utau)

**Malamnya..**

"Katami-kun.." panggil Kazuki. Ia berada di kamar penginapan, dan Katami juga ada, duduk bersandar di tempat tidur.

"Doushite, Kazuki-chan?"

Perlahan, Kazuki mendekati Katami dengan sedikit gemetar, teringat berkali-kali tentang trauma-nya. Tapi ia terus melawannya, lalu duduk di samping Katami dan memeluknya pelan.

"_Touche moi_.." (Touch me..)

Katami yang mengerti maksudnya langsung menoleh ke arah Kazuki yang memejamkan matanya. "Hah?"

"Aku serius, Katami-kun."

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu, ok? Aku tahu kalau trauma-mu masih membuatmu takut, jadi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan 'itu'.."

Kazuki menggeleng pelan. "Katami-kun.. Sama sekali tidak memaksaku kok. Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan trauma ini. Lagipula kedua orang itu 'kan sudah mati, seharusnya ketakutan-ku juga hilang. _Onegai_, Katami-kun.. Ini atas keinginanku sendiri.."

Katami terdiam sambil menatap Kazuki ragu. Kazuki yang tahu keraguan di mata Katami langsung memulai duluan dengan mencium Katami lembut. "Katami-kun.. _Onegai_.."

Kazuki kembali mencium Katami lembut, dan Katami yang mulai terbawa-pun membalas ciuman Kazuki. Dan perlahan, mereka melanjutkan malam itu berdua tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuh mereka.

**To Be Continue**

Minna-tachi yang tercintaaaa~~~! *teriak pake toa*

Gomen atas update yang super lelet ini! *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Seperti yang sudah Ao bilang di awal tadi, Ao nge-_stuck_ di Naruto, kabur terus ke Shugo Chara! TADASE-CHAAAN~ XD

Chapter depan juga kayaknya bakalan lama update-nya. Lappy cayang *?* a.k.a Namiko (nama lappy) lagi rusak, keypad-nya ga bisa, jadi Ao jarang bisa ngetik. Harus ke kompy kami bertiga. (Ao, aniki, otouto) Untuk balesan review, silahkan cek inbox PM masing-masing yaa! Yang anonymous, chapter depan deh, sekalian.


	12. Changing the Past

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

Kazuki kembali mencium Katami lembut, dan Katami yang mulai terbawa-pun membalas ciuman Kazuki. Dan perlahan, mereka melanjutkan malam itu berdua tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuh mereka.

**Chapter 12** **(Kembali ke Konoha)**

"_Tadaima_, Naruto!" seru Kazuki seraya memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Katami mengikutinya dari belakang.

"_Okaeri_, _Ba-san_! Dan _Ji-san_." ucap Naruto sambil memandang Katami sinis.

Kazuki tertawa kecil melihat tatapan Naruto, lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk meletakkan barang-barangnya. Rambut keemasan-nya yang biasanya tergerai kini diikat setenga. Katami hanya duduk diam di sofa ruang keluarga.

Naruto menghela nafas melihat Katami. Ia memang tidak menyukainya, tapi bagaimanapun juga Katami itu masih keluarganya. Harusnya ia senang karena masih memiliki keluarga selain Kazuki.

"Katami _Ji-san_." panggil Naruto ragu.

"Hn?" sahut Katami tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kau.. Mencintai _Ba-san_ dengan tulus atau tidak?"

Sontak, Katami langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "K-kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Katami balas tanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke Naruto.

"Karena.. Meski _Ba-san_ itu cantik dan kuat, tapi tidak lembut seperti perempuan biasa. Sama seperti _Kaa-san_ dan Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak mau kalau ada yang mendekati _Ba-san_ hanya karena penampilan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia keluargaku yang tersisa."

Katami tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kau peduli pada Kazu-_chan_ ya?"

"_T-touzen da yo_! (Tentu saja!) _Ba-san_ itu keluargaku!"

"Aku mencintai Kazu-_chan_ melebihi diriku sendiri._ Zutto_. Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya sedikitpun. Hanya dia alasanku bisa bertahan sampai sekarang." jawab Katami.

Naruto terhenyak. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah ia dengar dari Katami. "Oh iya, kau suka anak kecil?" tanya Katami tiba-tiba.

"_K-kodomo tachi dattebayo_?" (Anak kecil?)

"Hn."

"_Maa, suki wa suki, demo.._" (Yah, suka sih suka, tapi..)

"Tapi?"

"Kadang anak kecil itu menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Apalagi kalau setipe dengan Sasuke-teme."

"Hn, bagaimana dengan seorang anak kecil berambut _blonde_ khas Namikaze dengan mata onyx khas Uchiha, yang bersifat ceria tapi bisa menjadi tsundere?"

"K-kurasa itu tidak buruk. Memang kenapa?"

Katami menyeringai. "Kau akan segera menemuinya."

Lalu Katami pergi menuju Kazuki, meninggalkan Naruto yang bingung.

•

(Skip, 4 tahun kemudian. Maaf karena alur yang kecepatan, ini mengejar deadline XD)

"Kau gugup, Naruto?" tanya Kazuki sambil menggendong sosok balita berumur 7 bulan yang tertidur tenang. Kazuki mengenakan _shirotomesode_ panjang semata kaki, sementara bayi perempuan berambut_blonde_ yang tertidur di dekapannya memakai kaus biru muda polos berlambang Uchiha di punggungnya dan celana panjang hitam. Katami berdiri di sebelahnya, mengenakan _haori hakama_ hitam, kontras dengan _shirotomesode_ Kazuki. Meski telah berlalu 4 tahun, wajah mereka tetaplah sama.

Sedangkan Naruto berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua, mengenakan _sokutai_ hitam, mondar-mandir tidak tenang. Ya, sebentar lagi upacara pernikahannya dengan Hinata, menyusul pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura sebulan yang lalu.

"Kau belum lihat Hinata ya?" tanya Katami.

Naruto menggeleng. "Dia cantik sekali lho. Tadi setelah kudandani, dia juga gugup, tapi tidak separah kamu, Naruto." Kazuki tertawa kecil.

Naruto tersenyum, lalu menghela nafas. "Andaikan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ juga ada disini.." gumamnya sedih.

Salah satu tangan Kazuki mengelus puncak kepala Naruto. "Kita kesana setelah pernikahanmu. Aku juga sudah lama tidak kesana, sudah hampir empat tahun."

Naruto mengangguk, lalu ia memegang salah satu tangan kecil putri Kazuki dan Katami. "Kenapa Naka-_chan_ tidur terus?"

"Tadi dia habis minum susunya. Paling juga sebentar lagi bangung. 'Yoshi kan memang begitu." jawab Katami. Putri mereka berdua diberi nama Nakayoshi Uchiha, lahir pada tanggal 12 Oktober, 2 hari setelah ulang tahun Naruto. Sekarang tanggal 15 Mei, hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, tentu saja. (Kazuki harusnya ultah tanggal 10 September, maaf ya yang dulu ditulis 15 Mei~)

(Skip~ Setelah pernikahan~ #plak)

Hinata yang kini resmi menjadi istri Naruto tengah bersama suaminya serta Kazuki dan Katami. Juga Nakayoshi. Mereka bersiap menuju masa lalu, untuk menemui Minato dan Kushina. Hinata masih mengenakan _shiromuku_ putihnya, begitupula Naruto yang masih mengenakan _sokutai_ hitamnya.

Kazuki dan Katami mengenakan pakaian has mereka seperti biasa. Nakayoshi yang kini sedang terbangun mengenakan _dress_ biru muda. "_Jikan no Jutsu_."

•

TAP!

Mereka sudah sering ke masa lalu, jadi kini bisa mendarat sambil berdiri. Naruto lekas menarik Hinata ke rumah orangtua-nya, sedangkan Kazuki memindahkan Nakayoshi ke Katami.

"_Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_!" seru Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Naruto! Hinata?" ucap Kushina yang sedang mengandung begitu membuka pintu. Dengan semangat Naruto menceritakan pernikahannya dengan Hinata, yang membuat Kushina terkejut. Dan juga Minato yang sudah bersama mereka. Tapi tak lama kemudian keduanya tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat pada anak dan menantu mereka. Lalu mereka masuk.

"Ne, Minato-_chan_!" panggil Kazuki sebelum Minato masuk.

"Kau tidak menyambut kakakmu setelah 4 tahun tidak bertemu? Aku disini kan tidak di Konoha lagi." ujar Kazuki. Minato menatap Kazuki dan tertawa, lalu berjalan kearahnya dan memeluk sang kakak.

"Ayo masuk, _Onee-san_."

Kazuki mengajak Katami (yang belum dilihat Minato) masuk. "Minato-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_, kalian ingat kan ini siapa?" ujar Kazuki sambil menunjuk Katami di belakangnya. Sambil menutupi Nakayoshi!

"Katami _Onii-sama_?"

Kazuki tersenyum, lalu menghadap Katami dan meraih putrinya. "Kalau ini?" tanya Kazuki sambil memeluk Nakayoshi yang kini memandang Minato dan Kushina dengan mata berbinar-binar girang. Khas anak kecil.

"S-siapa anak ini?"

"J-jangan-jangan.."

Katami menyela. "Nakayoshi Uchiha. Ini putriku dengan Kazu-_chan_ yang lahir 12 Oktober tahun lalu."

"EEEEH~?!"

"Kyaa! Selamat ya, Kazuki-_nee_!" seru Kushina girang. "Boleh aku menggendongnya?"

Kazuki menyerahkan putrinya ke pelukan Kushina. "Manisnya~ Mirip dengan _Onee-san_."

Tangan Nakayoshi menggapai rambut merah Kushina dan memainkannya. "_Akaaaaaaai!_" seru Nakayoshi kegirangan sambil menarik-narik rambut Kushina pelan. Lalu ia tertawa girang. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia membalikkan kepalanya ke arah Kazuki dan tangannya menggapai-gapai sang ibu. _"Maaa!"_ panggilnya. Kazuki pun kembali menggendong Nakayoshi.

"Kenapa empat tahun ini Kazuki-_nee_ tidak ke sini?" tanya Minato.

"Kenapa? Merindukanku?" Kazuki balas tanya dengan meledek.

"T-Tidak! Siapa bilang!" Minato mengelak sambil membuang mukanya yang memerah karena malu diledek sang kakak.

"Minato, beberapa bulan lagi Naruto akan lahir. Kau tahu 'kan artinya apa?" kata Kazuki serius.

Minato mengangguk. Kushina juga. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Sedangkan Katami dan Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan. Beberapa bulan lagi Naruto lahir. Artinya masa hidup keduanya tinggal beberapa bulan.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengubah takdir itu.. Tapi aku bisa tewas. Kalaupun aku selamat, aku akan mendapat hukuman berat." ujar Kazuki sambil menghela nafas berat.

"_Daijoubu ttebayo_! Takdir ya takdir! Tidak perlu diubah segala! Ini sudah kehendak Kami-sama _ttebayo_!"

"Naruto.."

"Lagipula, kita bisa mengunjungi _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sebelum masa ini 'kan?"

"Tentang itu.." Minato berucap. Ia mengerutkan dahinya. "Masa lalu tidak bisa diubah 'kan? Kami tidak pernah dikunjungi kalian sebelum masa-masa ini. Itu artinya kalian tidak pernah datang 'kan?" tanya Minato.

"APA?! JADI KAMI TIDAK BISA BERTEMU KALIAN?!" seru Naruto kaget.

Kazuki terlihat heran, lalu mencoba melihat masa depan, saat Naruto lahir.

**_Kazuki Point of View_**

Tidak pernah dikunjungi? Aneh.. Coba kulihat..

_"Gomen ne.."_

_"Itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya!"_

_"Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Jaga dia untukku. Aku tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terulang."_

_"Bagaimana dengannya?!"_

_".. Gomenasai.. Sayonara.."_

_"TIDAAAAAAAK!"_

DEG!

Itu.. Itu yang akan terjadi..? A-Aku.. I-ini mustahil.. Kematian akan menunggunya kalau begini. Masa lalu dan masa depan akan berubah drastis! Tapi.. Kesalahan yang sama.. Tidak boleh terulang.. Tunggu dulu! Tidak pernah dikunjungi? Tapi aku juga melihat kalau di masa depan nanti mereka tiada! Lalu? Ng..

_"Aku akan mengirim kalian. Jadi tidak ada yang berubah terlalu parah. Kuserahkan pada Sandaime, ne? Mirai no Jutsu!_"

Sou.. Jadi pakai _Mirai no Jutsu_.. Aku tidak keberatan dengan tindakannya. Kurasa memang itu yang terbaik..

**_Normal Point of View_**

"_Doushita no_, _Ba-san_?" tanya Naruto pada Kazuki ang seperti melamun.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Ne, aku dan Katami-_kun_ pulang duluan ya? 'Yoshi-chan perlu tidur." Mereka mengangguk, lalu Katami dan Kazuki kembali ke masa 23tahun mendatang.

•

"Jadi? Sebenarnya ada apa, Kazuki-_chan_?" tanya Katami-_kun_ padaku. Aku baru saja menidurkan putriku satu-satunya di tempat tidur kecilnya. Hm.. Rupanya aku memang tidak bisa membohongi Katami-_kun_..

Akupun menceritakan penglihatanku. Ketika takdir diubah, yang bisa menyebabkan pergolakan waktu dan gempa dimensi. Katami-_kun_ sangat terkejut dan memintaku mencegahnya, trapi kutolak. Ini demi semua orang yang kami kenal. Meskipun ada yang ditinggalkan, tapi inilah 'takdir' yang sebenarnya.. _Gomenasai_, _minna_..

**To Be Continue**

'Chapter 12 : Past? Change? REALLY?!' sampai disini.

Penglihatan Kazuki tadi itu _spoiler_ chapter 14/15 lho~ Rencananya fic ini tamat di chapter 14, terus ada epilog di chapter 15. Tidak terasa, sebentar lagi fic ini tamat! X')

Sudah setahun lebih sejak fic ini ditulis. Setahun lebih sejak laptop pertama yang Ao gunakan untuk mengetik fic ini tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Sudah setahun lebih sejak Ao bisa update super cepet. Tidak terasa bukan?

Setelah fic ini tamat, Ao akan mengejar fic lainnya untuk ditamatkan. Baru deh 2 fic Vocaloid Ao akan Ao publish Tunggu saja ya?

Judulnya 'Futago', a Vocaloid FanFic. Sakura Miku and Yuki Miku.

Dan juga 'Hime to Meshitsukai no Monogatari', a Vocaloid FanFic. Kaito and Kagamine Len.

Ada juga versi lain di FictionPress, 'Futago', a general fiction. Sakura and Yuki.

Wait for them! Coming soon! XDD

RnR?

* * *

><p>Balesan Review :<p>

**Brian123** (9, 10,11) : Waduh, malah ga ada NaruHina.. Gomen~ Lama ya? Lappy masih rusak DX Jadi terpaksa pake komputer keluarga..

**Can Rez'Alv **(9, 10) : Udah lama tuh, chapter 10. Gomen baru dibales ya! Review again? Naruto emang kalo ngerayu rada-rada bikin merinding ya? ==" Masih cinta MinaKushi nih! BWAHAHAHAHA! #abaikan

**Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa** (9,10,11) : Arigatou :D Naruto emang bisa cemburu ke siapa ajah~ Ehehe.. Suka Vocaloid juga? :DDDD Ao paling suka Hatsunecest sama Kagaminecest! XDDD

**billyBJM** (10) : Arigatou! Masa sih nyampe 3 jam? Ini udah update!

**N2Slayer** (1 dua kali) : Ini udah..

**namenamename** (1) : Ini udah update. Maaf ya lama :'(

**Yuuto Issei Dragneel** (1) : Ini sudah diupdate~

**Salaas ku do** (10) : Gimana chapter 12 nya? ^^

**Arezzo Crew Namikaze** (11) : Daijoubu yo, Ruki :3 Maaf ya lama..

**ChUnDPIwIe-Pixiie** (3, 5) : Udah di-sms kan?

**princess oneng** (11) : Tuh, udah ada Nakayoshi XDDDD Review again?


	13. A Day Before The Day

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

_Meskipun ada yang ditinggalkan, tapi inilah 'takdir' yang sebenarnya.. Gomenasai, minna.._

**Chapter 13 (Tanggal 9 Oktober)**

'_Tinggal sehari lagi ya.._' Kazuki tersenyum pahit. Ia sedang berada di kamarnya bersama putri tunggalnya. Tangannya merengkuh anaknya dengan lembut. Batita yang tiga hari lagi berusia setahun tersebut tengah tertidur tenang di lengan ibunya. Rambut keemasan halusnya membingkai wajahnya, sedangkan kedua _onyx_ miliknya tertutup.

"_Ne_, 'Yoshi-_chan_.. _Kaa-chan_ hanya bisa bersamamu sebentar lagi. Padahal _Kaa-chan_ ingin melihatmu tumbuh.. Berada di sampingmu sampai tua.. Tapi ternyata itu mustahil. Sepertinya takdir mempermainkan kita, ya?" Kazuki tertawa kecil. Tawanya begitu terpaksa. Air mata siap mengalir, namun ia menahannya.

"_Demo sa_, 'Yoshi-_chan_.. Meski _Kaa-chan_ sudah tidak bersamamu, tetap ingat _Kaa-chan_ ya.. _Kaa-chan_ akan selalu berada di sampingmu, meski tidak ada yang menyadarinya. Maafkan _Kaa-chan_ yang tidak bisa menemanimu seperti orangtua pada umumnya.. Padahal tiga hari lagi 'Yoshi-_chan_ akhirnya genap berumur setahun. Belum lagi sekarang 'Yoshi-_chan_ sudah bisa bicara 'kan? 'Yoshi-_chan_ memang anak _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ yang bisa dibanggakan. Sebelum berumur setahun saja 'Yoshi-_chan_ sudah bisa jalan, bicara, belum lagi 'Yoshi-_chan_ juga pintar!"

Tanpa diketahuinya, Katami sedang berdiri di balik pintu kamar mereka. Ia mendengar semua kata-kata istrinya yang terdengar begitu sedih. '_Kami-sama.. Kenapa Kau membuat takdir kami seperti ini..? Yang kuinginkan hanyalah keluarga kami bahagia, kami bertiga. Padahal akhirnya 'Yoshi-chan sudah tiba di dunia.. Padahal akhirnya kukira kami sudah bahagia.. Tapi mengapa Kau bermain dengan kami? Mengapa?_' Katami menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tetap mendengar kata-kata Kazuki yang lembut namun menyiratkan kesedihan dan kekecewaan.

"Untuk ulangtahun-mu tiga hari lagi, _Kaa-chan_ sudah mempersiapkan hadiah. 'Yoshi-_chan_ paling suka kalau ada Naruto-_nii_, 'kan? Setiap kali _Nii-chan_ datang, pasti 'Yoshi-_chan_ langsung berlari dan memeluk _Nii-chan_. _Kaa-chan_ membuat boneka _Nii-chan_ lho. Dan juga.. Karena _Kaa-chan_ tidak bisa melihatmu tumbuh dan berkembang, _Kaa-chan_ menyiapkan sesuatu untuk 'Yoshi-_chan_. Tapi hanya boleh dibuka saat umur 'Yoshi-_chan_ 17 tahun, _ne_?" Tangan Kazuki mengelus rambut sang putri. Wajah Nakayoshi sangat mirip dengannya, begitupula rambutnya. Namun sifat dan matanya mengarah pada Katami, atau tepatnya seorang Uchiha.

"Oh iya, 'Yoshi-_chan_, tahu tidak-"

Pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Kazuki lekas melihat ke arah pintu dan menemukan Katami memandanginya dengan andangan yang sulit didefinisikan. "Katami -_kun_? _Doukashita no_?" Kazuki bertanya padanya bingung.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Katami lekas menuju kedua perempuan yang disayanginya dan memeluk keduanya erat. Air matanya sudah menetes. "_Gomen_, Kazu-_chan_.. Andai saja aku bisa mengubahnya.. Andai saja itu tidak akan terjadi.."

Kazuki mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus air mata Katami. "_Mou ii desu_, Katami-_kun_. Meski kita tidak bisa bersama 'Yoshi-_chan_, setidaknya kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar dan menyenangkan 'Yoshi-_chan_ pada akhirnya."

"_Sore wa_.. _Honto_.. _Desu yo ne_.. 'Yoshi-_chan_, sesuai nama yang kami berikan padamu.. _Nakayoshi_ yang berarti _teman baik_.. Milikilah teman, tidak perlu banyak, asal mereka bisa menjadi teman baikmu. Jangan seperti kami yang dulul didekati hanya demi kepopuleran, ok?" Katami membisikkan kalimatnya.

"_Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ selalu sayang pada 'Yoshi-_chan_.. Jadi ingat itu dan jangan sedih ya..?"

.

.

.

"_Ba-san_! Besok 'kan ulang tahunku, jadi kita pergi ke _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ ya!" Naruto berseru dengan semangatnya.

Kazuki mendelik padanya. "Jangan keras-keras! 'Yoshi-_chan_ masih tidur, Naruto!" ujarnya kesal.

"_A-Aa_, _g-gomen_, _Ba-san_!" kata Naruto pelan. Ia berjalan menuju tempat Nakayoshi tidur dan tersenyum ketika melihatnya. "Nakayoshi benar-benar mirip _Ba-san_! Kecuali mata dan sifatnya sih, malah mengingatkanku pada _Teme_!"

"Bagaimanapun juga, 'Yoshi-_chan_ itu seorang Uchiha, Naruto. Ya wajarlah. Awalnya sih kami kaget karena rambutnya mengikutiku. Padahal biasanya semua Uchiha memiliki rambut hitam dan mata hitam. Tapi ternyata matanya memang hitam dan sifatnya memang seorang Uchiha."

"_Onii-chan_?" Suara Nakayoshi terdengar. Suaranya khas seorang batita dan sangat manis. Naruto mengangkat sepupunya itu tinggi-tinggi dan mulai berputar-putar tidak jelas. Nakayoshi hanya tertawa girang.

"_Onii-chan_ membangunkanmu ya? _Gomen ne_, Naka-_chan_~"

Kazuki menatap sang keponakan yang tengah bermain bersama putrinya dan tersenyum sedih. '_Setidaknya.. 'Yoshi-chan masih memiliki Naruto.._' batinnya. Ia mendekati Naruto dan mengelus rambut Nakayoshi lembut. "Sekarang 'Yoshi-_chan_ main dengan Naruto-_nii_ dulu ya. _Kaa-chan_ ada urusan. Naruto, diam disini dan jangan kemana-mana sampai _Ba-san_ pulang, awas kalau kau berani meninggalkan 'Yoshi-_chan_ sendirian."

"_Hai_~"

Setelah memastikan lagi, Kazuki melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumahnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Lalu ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi keesokan harinya. '_Tidak ada yang berubah.. Masih sama.._' pikirnya.

**"**_**K-KAA-CHAAAAAAN!**_**"**

Suara itu terdengar begitu menyesakkan baginya. "Bahkan jika aku bisa mengubahnya, aku tidak akan mau. Sudah lebih dari cukup ia menderita. Meski aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri, setidaknya aku bisa membantu. _Honto ni gomen ne_, 'Yoshi-_chan_.."

Kakak dari Hokage Keempat itu berjalan perlahan, mengelilingi desa tempatnya dilahirkan. Sesekali ia membalas sapaan orang-orang padanya. Ia berhenti sebentar di sebuah _stand_ untuk membeli _takoyaki_. Rasanya seperti sudah beberapa tahun ia tidak memakan bola berisi gurita itu. Setelah memakannya, ia menuju patung pahatan wajah Hokage. Wajah Naruto tengah dibangun di samping wajah Tsunade. "Aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini." gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Namikaze-_san_?"

Kazuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Sasuke ya? Ada apa?"

"_Iie_. Hanya saja kau jarang terlihat sendirian."

"_Aa_, _sou ka na_. Biasanya Katami-_kun_ mengikutiku kemana-mana." Ia tertawa kecil. "Kau sendiri? Biasanya mengikuti Sakura 'kan? Sejak Sakura mengandung, kau 'kan selalu mengekorinya kemanapun. Apalagi sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kelima."

"Dia ngidam lolipop rasa tomat."

"Lolipop rasa tomat?" Kazuki tertawa kecil. "Benar-benar anakmu ya.. _Saki iku ne_, Sasuke." Kazuki melanjutkan perjalanannya.

'_Aku tidak akan bisa melihat putri mereka nantinya ya.._' batin Kazuki sedikit sedih. Tanpa sadar kakinya melangkah menuju kedai ramen milik Teuchi. '_Ramen.. Setidaknya hari ini aku ingin memakannya, untuk yang terakhir kalinya._'

Penyandang nama _Konoha no Kaminari Hikari_ tersebut melangkah masuk dan disambut hangat oleh Teuchi dan putrinya, Ayame. Beberapa penduduk desa juga menyapanya. Kazuki membalas sapaan mereka dan duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong. "Um.. Aku pesan _Shio Ramen_ tanpa ikan dan ekstra _naruto_ satu." (_Shio Ramen_ : _Salt Ramen_, _naruto_ yang dimaksud disini adalah kue ikan yang biasa dimakan bersama ramen, warnanya putih dengan spiral pink di tengahnya. Informasi lebih lanjut cari di google dengan keyword _narutomaki_)

Setelah pesanannya jadi, Kazuki langsung menyantap ramen-nya. "_Oishii katta yo_, Teuchi _Ji-san_!" ucap Kazuki. Ia melanjutkan menikmati ramen di hadapannya. Rasanya sedikit asin karena itu _salt ramen_. Potongan-potongan _naruto_ tipis menghiasi mangkuknya, membentuk pola kanji _ao_ (biru, 青) yang sempurna. Rupanya Teuchi masih mengingat kanji favoritnya itu. Kazuki memang sangat menyukai kanji _ao_ yang mewakili warna langit tersebut. Baginya kanji _ao_ memiliki sebuah makna tersendiri. (_**A/N : Sebenarnya kanji ao ini diambil dari nama AORI, **_**青リ**)

Ia menghabiskan ramen-nya dan membayar pesanannya, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kedai ramen kesukaannya tersebut. Ia mengunjungi akademi ninja, menyaksikan beberapa calon genin tengah melakukan duel. '_Duel ya.. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Katami-_kun_ juga lewat duel.._'

_**Flashback**_

"Che, hari ini panas sekali.." Kazuki mengeluh kesal. Bayangkan saja, di tengah musim panas yang menyengat, bukannya diliburkan para murid akademi malah disuruh melakukan duel di tengah lapangan. Kejadian itu terjadi sekitar 42 tahun yang lalu, ketika Kazuki masih berumur 8 tahun. (_**Keterangan : Kejadian penyegelan Kyuubi terjadi 25 tahun yang lalu (kelahiran Naruto), saat Kazuki berumur 25 tahun. Kejadian ini terjadi saat Kazuki berumur 8 tahun, yang berarti 25 tahun ditambah 25 tahun (umur Kazuki saat penyegelan) dikurang 8 tahun (umur Kazuki saat flashback). **_**Wakatta**_**?**_)

"Namikaze! Giliranmu!" _Sensei_ mereka memanggil nama klan-nya. Kazuki bangkit malas-malasan dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju hadapan _sensei_-nya. Rambut keemasannya ia biarkan tergerai berantakan sampai lengannya. Tidak seperti anak perempuan lain yang memakai baju berwarna cerah dan feminin, ia mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru gelap dengan katakana **スタリシュ** putih di punggungnya dan celana selutut berwarna abu-abu. Poni-nya menutupi kedua matanya sehingga tidak ada yang bisa melihat mata biru langitnya.

"Namikaze, ikat rambutmu dan rapikan ponimu!"

"_Iya da_. Kenapa harus? Suka-suka saya mau seperti apa."

"Turuti _sensei_-mu!" ucap sang _sensei_ mulai kesal. _Sensei_ perempuan bernama Sayaka itu benar-benar tidak suka dengan ketidak rapian sang murid. Apalagi Kazuki sudah dikenal sebagai anak yang sangat pemberontak.

"_Urusai_, panggil saja lawanku dan cepat mulai duel ini." Kazuki mendengus.

Para murid lain menatapnya takut. Tidak ada anak seumurannya yang berani menantang putri sulung Namikaze tersebut. Mereka takut dihajar habis-habisan. Saat umurnya masih 6 tahun, Kazuki sudah mengirim 12 anak sekaligus ke Rumah Sakit karena mereka berani mengerjai adik kesayangannya. Sejak saat itu, tidak ada lagi yang berani menantang kakak Minato tersebut.

"Dasar. Lawanmu bukan anak sekelasmu, mereka tidak akan berani."

"Ya sudah, panggil saja _senpai_ atau _sensei_ sekalian."

"Dasar anak tidak sopan!" Sayaka menggeram kesal. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke bagian anak-anak senior. Matanya terhenti pada seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam agak jabrik dengan mata _onyx_ yang tajam. Dengan segera Sayaka memanggilnya. "Uchiha! Kemari!"

Anak lelaki tersebut melihat ke arah Sayaka dan menghampirinya dengan wajah datar. "Ini lawanmu, Uchiha Katami. Umur 10 tahun dan merupakan putra sulung klan Uchiha. Berani melawan?" Sayaka berkata sinis. Katami menghela nafas bosan.

"Kau kira kau takut? Dia hanya beda 2 tahun denganku dan dia tidak terlihat seperti seorang Uchiha." Kazuki menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku harus melawan anak kecil sih? Perempuan pula.."

"Hm? Kau takut, Uchiha?"

"Mana mungkin. Hanya saja jangan nangis nantinya kalau kau kalah."

"Tidak akan!"

Sayaka tersenyum puas dan memulai duel mereka. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak, baik Katami maupun Kazuki. Keduanya menatap lawan mereka datar. Saling menganalisa. Kemudian mata Katami berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ hitam. "Tidak basa-basi dulu, heh.. Langsung pakai _sharingan_?"

Kazuki membentuk segel dan bergumam, "_Fuuton : Phoenix no Ikari no Jutsu_." Angin ribut mengelilingi keduanya. Angin tersebut mengeluarkan suara pekikan yang mirip dengan pekikan burung _phoenix_. Perlahan, mata mereka mulai menangkap 'bentuk' angin itu. Angin tersebut berbentuk burung _phoenix_ raksaksa yang terbang mengelilingi keduanya dengan cepat. Kazuki mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke Katami dan sosok burung angin raksaksa tersebut menukik tajam menuju Katami.

Tapi serangan tersebut dapat dihentikan sang Uchiha dengan membalasnya menggunakan teknik yang sama. _Sharingan_-nya meniru jurus yang digunakan Kazuki dan ia menciptakan burung phoenix yang sama besar dengan milik Kazuki. Kedua phoenix tersebut saling bertabrakan dan menimbulkan ledakan besar. Namun keduanya tetap berdiri tegak, tidak seperti sang _sensei_ dan teman mereka yang terhempas ke tanah.

"_Not bad for a kid like you_, Namikaze."

"_Kochira koso_, Uchiha."

Keduanya menyeringai. Kazuki membentuk segel dengan cepat, begitupula Katami. "_Fuuton : Fuujin no Jutsu_!" (_**Lihat di Narutopedia**_)

"_Katon : Gouka Mekkyaku no Jutsu_!"

Angin berdebu dan bola api besar saling bertubrukan. Api yang terkena angin akan membesar. Tetapi jika angin tersebut lebih besar, maka sang api akan lenyap. Api Katami membakar debu yang terdapat dalam angin Kazuki, tapi anginnya bisa mendorong mundur api tersebut. '_I-Ini.. Tidak salah kalau keduanya disebut jenius Uchiha dan Namikaze! Menguasai ninjutsu seperti ini dengan ukuran yang luar biasa pada umur mereka yang masih sangat muda.. Ini bukan duel antara calon genin lagi!_' batin Sayaka syok.

Setelah 2 menit api dan angin itu saling bertarung, keduanya lenyap perlahan. Nafas Kazuki dan Katami mulai berat. Keduanya kelelahan setelah membuat angin dan api sebesar itu dalam kurun waktu dua menit. Bagaimanapun juga, keduanya masih bocah berusia 8 dan 10 tahun. "Masih.. Mau lanjut? Hah.." tanya Kazuki.

"Kita.. Selesaikan sekarang.. Hh.. _Katon : Mure Hotaru_!"

Tidak sanggup mengelak, Kazuki segera membuat segel. "_Suiton : Daibakufu no Jutsu_!"

Kunang-kunang api tersebut menabrak dinding air Kazuki. Tak lama kemudian, kedua jutsu tersebut lenyap dan pemilik keduanya jatuh terduduk ke tanah. "Kita seri, eh.." ucap Katami sambil tertawa kecil.

"_Aa_, kau lawan yang hebat."

Keduanya mengaitkan jari telunjuk dan tengah mereka. Satu tangan Kazuki menyibak poninya dan mengaturnya agar tidak menutupi wajah, ia sudah kepanasan. Sambil mengelap keringatnya, ia tersenyum lebar. "Kau harus jadi lawanku lagi. Akan kupastikan kau akan kalah di tanganku!" Kazuki tertawa.

Katami membatu melihat mata biru jernih milik sang Namikaze. '_K-Kirei.. Ano me wo.. Nanda ka, sora mitai.._' batinnya. ('_Indah.. Mata itu.. Seperti langit.._')

"_A-Aa_, kau yang akan kalah! Namamu?"

"Namikaze Kazuki! _Yoroshiku na_!"

"_Ore wa_ Uchiha Katami! _Kochira koso yoroshiku ne_!"

Sejak saat itu, keduanya sering bertemu. Kazuki tidak repot-repot memanggilnya _senpai_ atau _Onii-san_. Ia memanggilnya 'Katami-_kun_', dan Katami sendiri memanggilnya 'Kazu-_chan_'. Keduanya menjadi teman dekat. Katami berhasil merubah Kazuki menjadi setidaknya sedikit seperti perempuan. Ia mau merapikan rambutnya dan menyingkirkan poninya, bahkan pakaiannya mulai berubah menjadi warna cerah, meskipun rata-rata hanya biru muda. Nampaknya katakana yang berarti _STARISH_ itu tetap ada di tiap bajunya. Namun kali ini bukan hanya putih polos, melainkan putih berkilauan. Katami benar-benar sukses merubahnya. Yah, walau keduanya tidak sadar kalau pada akhirnya mereka akan menikah.

_**End of Flashback**_

Kazuki tertawa kecil saat mengingat masa lalunya. '_Benar-benar ingatan yang tidak bisa kulupakan.. Pertemuan pertamaku dengan Katami-_kun_.._' Kemudian ia teringat akan katakana **スタリシュ** yang senantiasa ada di tiap pakaiannya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun di pakaiannya masih terdapat katakana tersebut.

'_Fuh.. Ternyata bagaimanapun juga aku memang perempuan, ne. Katakana STARISH selalu ada di pakaianku. Nama band favoritku yang asalnya dari shoujo anime. _Sou ka_, dulu aku ini otaku. Tapi sekarang aku sulit kalau mau nonton anime, jadi aku mulai berubah ya.. Mungkin aku harus menonton ulang anime favoritku itu sebelum besok tiba.. Ya, pulang nanti aku akan menonton ulang _Uta no Prince-sama_._' Ia tersenyum dalam hati dan mulai melanjutkan jalannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, ia menghampiri sang putri yang sudah terlelap lagi. Naruto pamit padanya karena urusan Hokage. Kazuki mencari DVD anime kesukaannya itu di lemari. Ia ingat ia pernah membeli dan menyimpannya. Setelah menemukannya, ia tersenyum senang dan langsung menonton kembali anime tercintanya itu.

Tanpa disadari, keesokan harinya telah tiba. Tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahun Naruto. Mereka merayakannya di rumah sang Hokage. Kazuki merengkuh putrinya erat. Di sampingnya Katami berdiri sambil tersenyum sedih. "_Kore wa.. Ii desu ka.._?" tanya Katami pelan.

"_Mou ii desu.._"

Naruto menghampiri mereka dengan wajah gembira. "Katami _Ji-san_, Kazuki _Ba-san_!"

"Ah, _otanjoubi omedettou_, Naruto."

"_Omedettou_."

"Hehe! _Arigatou _-_ttebayo_!" seru Naruto semangat. Kazuki memberikannya sebuah _scrapbook_ berisi foto keluarga Namikaze, termasuk foto Minato dan Kushina dari lahir sampai wafat. Di dalamnya juga terdapat foto tim 7, Katami, Kazuki, Nakayoshi, Hinata, dan beberapa sahabat Naruto yang sudah ditulisi Kazuki. Juga masih ada halaman-halaman kosong.

"Kenapa halaman-halaman ini kosong?"

"Ceritamu masih panjang, Naruto. _Kore wa owata ja nai_, kau harus melanjutkannya."

Setelah pesta usai, Naruto mengajak Hinata dan keluarga Kazuki mengunjungi Minato dan Kushina di masa lalu. '_Saat ini sudah tiba.. 'Yoshi_-chan_.._' batin Kazuki. Katami menatapnya dan ia menatapnya balik, lalu mereka mengangguk kecil.

"Yosh! _Jikan no Jutsu_!"

Sesampainya di masa lalu, mereka tiba di hadapan rumah Namikaze. "_Tou-san_! _Kaa-san_!" seru Naruto sambil mengetuk pintunya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Naruto memanggil keduanya lagi, tetapi masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia mencoba membuka pintunya dan mendapati rumah itu kosong. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara geraman yang keras, disusul suara ledakan.

"_N-Nani_?!"

Naruto berlari keluar rumah dan berdiri di halaman rumah kediaman Namikaze. Matanya melebar ketika melihat beberapa rumah hancur. "_N-Nani kore.._?"

"Naruto.." Kazuki melangkah ke belakang Naruto dan menggenggam pundaknya halus. Katami tengah menggendong Nakayoshi yang melihat sekelilingnya bingung. "_Mou kidzuita_? _Kyou wa kimi no tanjoubi desu_.." lirih Kazuki. (_Kau sudah sadar? Ini hari kelahiranmu.._)

"_Gomen ne.. Demo, kyou wa.. _Minato-_chan_ _to_ Kushina-_chan ga shinjatta__desu.. Kyuubi no fuuin no hi.. Kyou wa.. Zenbu.. Owata to hajimeru.._" (_Maaf.. Tapi, hari ini.. Hari kematian Minato dan Kushina.. Hari penyegelan Kyuubi.. Hari ini.. Semuanya.. Berakhir dan dimulai.._)

**To Be Continue**

Yes! _Cliffhanger_! Chapter 11 : 'A Day Before The Day' selesai! Bisa tebak 'kan apa yang akan terjadi dari kata-kata Kazuki? Boleh jawab di review! Maaf ya update-nya lama setengah mati. Apalagi dua tahunan FHLF udah lewaaaaat.. Happy second birthday, Found His Last Family! Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun ya.. Rencananya, setelah fic ini selesai, Ao mau bikin fic remake-nya. Ao udah baca ulang dan sadar kalau fic ini hancur berat, alurnya parah, dan juga terlalu day-dreaming. Belum lagi karena Naruto terbaru menyatakan bahwa Sasuke bantu perang.

Mengenai anime kesukaan Kazuki itu sebenarnya Ao lagi tergila-gila sama _Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 1000%_ dan _Uta no Prince-sama Maji Love 2000%_. STARISH itu band yang ada di dalam UtaPri, sekumpulan 7 cowok super ganteng yang bikin Ao melt~ **S**hinomiya Natsuki, Ichinose **T**okiya, **A**ijima Cecil, Jinguji **R**en, **I**ttoki Otoya, Kurusu **S**ho, **H**ijirikawa Masato. Paling cinta sama Tokiya, Otoya, Masato~ XDDDDD

Oke, itu OOT banget.

Chapter depan itu chapter terakhir lho. Chapter 15 nanti epilog. Tinggal dua chapter lagi.. Tapi jangan lupa remake-nya sama Found His Last Family : Side Story. FHLF:SS ini rate M, hati-hati minna-san. Soalnya banyak yang minta cerita mimpinya Sasuke 'kan? (Chapter 3) Belum lagi cerita _first night_-nya MinaKushi dan juga cerita KataKazu yang nanggung di chapter 11. Ada yang masih ingat Aoki Yamaka? Ao tebak udah pada lupa. Dia sempat Ao mention di chapter 3. Belum lagi Shitoru dan Ari Haruno yang Ao mention di chapter 3 dan 7. Khusus kisah Shitoru dan Ari, mereka bakalan Ao kupas habis-habisan *?* di side-story. Karena side-story nya rate M, ya pada taulah kayak mana. Warning : Yang ga suka _incest_ harap jangan dibaca yang itu.

Balesan review dulu deh. Karena udah lama, Ao panggilkan Kazuki Namikaze dan Naruto Namikaze untuk membalas review!

Kazuki : Hah? Kami lagi?

Aori : Emang kenapa? Udah lama ini. Lagian chapter depan terakhir lho. Ada 6 review nih.

Naruto : Udah mau ending?! Masa sih?! _Ne_, Aori-_san_, belakangan ini kuperhatiin cara ngetiknya berubah.

Aori : Wew, dia nyadar /shot Yap, sebelum fic ini di-edit, emang penulisannya minta dibunuh. Sekarang aja chapter belakangannya masih minta dihajar. Makanya nanti Ao bikin remake-nya. Ceritanya udah pasti berbeda, soalnya mau disesuaikan dengan alur cerita terbaru buatan Kishimoto-_sensei_. Judulnya nanti rencananya _**Kazoku no Kiseki**_, _Miracle of Family_.

Kazuki : Judulnya bagus banget buat fic ginian.

Aori : OC gue tega amat ya.. Ceritanya nanti lebih fokus ke Hurt/Comfort. Spoiler dikit : Kemampuan OC bakal Ao kurangin dan lebih fokus ke _kizuna_.

Naruto : Yosh, yosh. Bales review dulu. Yang pertama dari **Kudo Widya-chan Edogawa**. Oh, aku ingat dia..

Kazuki : Sebenernya udah dibales Aori lewat PM sih.. Tapi jawab lagi ah. Aa, kami punya Nakayoshi sekarang. Ditambah Naruto udah nikah sama Hinata! Yatta! Banzai! Dan mengenai _takdir_ itu, udah ketebak 'kan disini? Soalnya chapter ini super _revealing_ lho.

Naruto : Yang kedua, ketiga, sama keempat disatuin ajalah. Dari **kuro-chan**, **azizah**, sama **cici**. Makasih banget udah baca fic abal ini ya~ (dihajar Aori) Bagus? Hebat? Hm.. #ngelirikAori

Aori : Mulai deh penyakit lama. Suka ngelirik ga jelas.

Kazuki : Yak, ini yang ketigabelas udah update. Ga bisa janji yang keempatbelas bakalan cepet, Aori udah kelas IX soalnya, susah ngetik sekarang. Selanjutnya dari **azizah**.

Naruto : _Gomenasaaaaaaai_! Lama banget ya? The best? #liriklagi

Aori : Apaan? Mending Ao lanjutin deh.. Masih banget lho udah dibilangin _the best_! Fic ini hancur kok. Ah, pasti Azizah-_san_ bisa bikin cerita yang bagus kok. Kadang inspirasi emang dateng ketika di bagian tengah atau akhir cerita bahkan. Atau mungkin awalnya, tapi ga ada akhirnya. Atau mungkin juga kayak Ao, awal dan akhir udah dapet, tengahnya ga dapet hehehe..

Kazuki : Ini juga udah di-update. _Matte iru dakara ne_!

Naruto : Terakhir dari **Guest **dan **Zinkyo ariku**.

Kazuki : Ini udah update! Mengharukan..? Bagian mana ya..? Rasanya ga ada yang bener-bener mengharukan disini..

Aori : OC ga sopan, maksudnya author ini segitu payahnya gitu? #narsis #dibunuh Udahlah, _mou owari deshou ne_. _Jaa ne_, Kazuki, Naruto. _Matta ne_!

Kazuki & Naruto : _Hai, hai. Matta ne_.

Sekali lagi Ao ucapkan, _**MOHON MAAF SEBESAR-BESARNYA ATAS KETERLAMBATAN UPDATE YANG SUPER LAMA**_. Ao emang ga bisa ngetik terlalu sering karena _writer-block_ super parah yang Ao derita. Belum lagi Ao lagi demam UtaPri, otome game/otoge, sama Gakuen Alice. Ditambah sekarang Ao fokus ke fic bahasa Inggris. Makin susah ngetik. _Gomen ne_!

Sampai sini dulu ya. Untuk selanjutnya mungkin Ao coba update We Can't Be One (Crossover Naruto & Death Note, udah setahun ga di update) Sampai jumpa di update-an selanjutnya!


	14. Sacrifice

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

.

_Gomen ne.. Demo, kyou wa.. Minato-chan to Kushina-chan ga shinjatta____desu.. Kyuubi no fuuin no hi.. Kyou wa.. Zenbu.. Owata to hajimeru.._

**Chapter 14 (Sacrifice)**

"_N-Nani_?!"

Kazuki menatap mata safir Naruto dengan tatapan sedih. "Saat ini dunia waktu sedang mengalami guncangan karena kita memasuki ruang waktu 10 Oktober kelahiranmu. Obito mengacaukan aliran waktu tanpa ia sadari. Kekuatan Kyuubi juga menutup portal waktu. Dengan kata lain.. _Jikan no Jutsu_ tidak berguna sekarang. Kita terperangkap di hari kelahiranmu sampai Kyuubi berhasil disegel ke dalam tubuhmu."

"A-Ahaha.. AHAHAHAHA! Bercandamu tidak lucu, _Ba-san_!" Naruto memaksakan sebuah tawa. Hinata yang menyadari tawa paksa Naruto menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"..." Kazuki hanya terdiam, tetap menatap sepasang safir Naruto yang persis miliknya.

Katami menghampiri Kazuki dan membuka suara, "Naruto, kau tidak mau melihat orangtua-mu?"

Naruto dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Katami yang melihatnya dengan tatapan yang.. Tak terdefinisikan. Nakayoshi menatap orangtua dan kedua kakak sepupunya itu dengan bingung. Tanpa berkata apapun, Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"N-Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata buru-buru mengejarnya.

Tanpa kata, setetes air mata mengalir dari mata Kazuki. "Kazuki-_chan_, kau yakin dengan hal ini..?" tanya Katami pelan. Kazuki hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia meraih Nakayoshi dari gendongan Katami dan ia pun memeluk putrinya erat.

"_Ne_, 'Yoshi-_chan_.. _Dou shiyou_..?" gumamnya.

Nakayoshi menatap wajah ibunya dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang besar. "_Okaa-chan_, _naku nai yo_." katanya dengan suara khas batita dan senyum lebar yang kekanak-kanakkan. Kazuki tersenyum tipis dan ia mengecup pipi Nakayoshi lembut.

"Ayo, Katami-_kun_. Ada sebuah desa yang harus kita selamatkan."

"Ya.."

Keduanya berlari menuju kediaman Uchiha. Katami telah kembali menggendong Nakayoshi, dan ia berlari ke arah anak-anak di kediaman Uchiha untuk evakuasi. Misalkan saja Itachi dan Sasuke kecil yang masih berada di dalam kamar mereka. Sementara itu, Kazuki berlari menuju rumahnya dan Katami di masa lalu.

"Namikaze Kazuki! Uchiha Katami!" serunya ketika ia membuka pintu geser kamar keduanya dengan keras. Ia mendapati keduanya berpakaian pakaian _Jounin_ dan siap untuk menuju tempat Kyuubi dan Hokage Keempat.

"Kau.. Diriku masa depan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dengar! Ada perubahan masa lalu yang akan kutanggung!"

Kazuki segera menceritakan penglihatan yang ia dapatkan. Keduanya tampak terkejut, namun mereka dengan cepat mengerti. Kedua Kazuki dan Katami masa lalu berlari menuju Katami masa depan yang baru selesai mengevakuasi klan Uchiha.

Ketika keempatnya sudah bertemu, terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar di dekat mereka, yang menyebabkan keempatnya terlontar. Bahkan Nakayoshi terlempar dari pelukan Katami. "Y-'YOSHI -_CHAN_!" Kazuki masa depan dengan cepat menggunakan _Hiraishin_ yang ditandai di tubuh Nakayoshi dan menangkapnya, menyebabkan punggungnya menabrak runtuhan rumah yang keras. Nakayoshi yang berada di dekapannya tidak terkena apapun, tapi sebagai gantinya Kazuki-lah yang menanggung sakitnya.

"_Okaa-chan_!"

"Kazu-_chan_!"

"_I-Ittai_.. 'Yoshi-_chan_, _daijoubu_?"

"_Heki desu_!"

Katami mencoba menyembuhkan sedikit luka Kazuki dengan ninjutsu medis-nya yang tidak seberapa. Kemudian mereka berpencar untuk mengevakuasi rakyat, kecuali Kazuki masa depan. Ia mencari Naruto dan Hinata.

Menurut apa yang baru ia lihat, Minato masih bertarung dengan Obito di dekat tempat kelahiran Naruto. Sekarang Naruto tengah berusaha mencari keberadaan Kushina. "NARUTO! _ABUNAI_!" seru Kazuki ketika ia melihat Naruto hampir tertimpa runtuhan rumah di sampingnya. Dengan cepat ia menarik Naruto.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Naruto kembali berdiri dan hampir saja berlari kalau saja Kazuki tidak menahannya. "Naruto! Dimana Hinata?!"

"Hinata-_chan_ aman di kediaman Hyuuga."

"Sekarang kau mau ke mana?"

"Tentu saja mencari _Okaa-san_!"

Naruto menghentak tangan Kazuki dan bergegas berlari menjauh darinya. Kazuki yang kaget berusaha mengejarnya. "Naruto! _Matte yo_!" Naruto tidak mempedulikan seruan Kazuki dan tetap berlari, menjauh dari kakak Hokage Keempat tersebut. Kazuki mengutuk Obito dalam benaknya, lalu ia akan menggunakan _Hiraishin_ ke tempat Minato yang masih bertarung dengan Obito, tapi ia berhenti.

"_**Ne, can you hear me?**_"

"Hah?" Kazuki melihat ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Ia mendengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya.

"_**Namikaze Kazuki, can you hear me?**_"

"Siapa itu?!"

"_**Me? I'm no one. I'm only your true self.**_"

"Che, ini tidak lucu. Tunjukkan dirimu! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"_**Hmph, busy huh? Well, I'm here, inside you. If you're wondering why only you who can hear me, it's because I'm talking from your headphone.**_"

Memang benar, saat ini Kazuki mengenakan _headphone_ untuk menutupi telinganya dari suara-suara keras di sekitarnya. Baru-baru ini, ia terbiasa menggunakan _headphone_ yang tidak tersambung kemanapun itu karena sistem pendengaran telinga kirinya sedikit terganggu jika mendengar suara yang sangat keras. (_**A/N : Ini kisah nyata Ao, mengenai pendengaran. Kalo yang bicara dari headphone hanya fiksi belaka, terinspirasi dari IA – Headphone Actor.**_)

"Jangan bercanda! Apa maumu?! Aku harus menyingkirkan Aoki dulu!"

"_**Don't be silly. You can't change the past like this. Yamaka Aoki will always remain inside Naruto's body.**_"

"Aku akan mengubahnya! Kau tidak bisa menghalangiku, siapapun kau!" Kazuki bersiap membuat segel untuk _Hiraishin_, tapi suara di _headphone_ itu menghentikannya.

"_**You know what, maybe what you saw was what you want. It won't happen if you don't do it, ne? So why bother to save the entire village? Your brother can do it. It's the original fate after all.**_"

Kazuki terdiam, lalu ia segera _Hiraishin_ ke tempat Minato. Minato baru saja menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Obito. Kazuki segera menghampiri adiknya itu. "Minato! Cepat pergi ke desa! Kyuubi hampir menghancurkan Konoha!"

"A-Apa?!"

"Kalau kau tidak cepat, bahkan Naruto bisa menjadi korban! Cepatlah! Biar aku dan Katami-_kun_ yang akan menangani sisanya!"

"Baiklah!" Minato menggunakan _Hiraishin_ untuk pergi ke Konoha. Sementara itu, Kazuki menuju tempat Kushina dan bayi Naruto yang terbaring lemah. Ia memasuki rumah rahasia itu secara perlahan, lalu memasuki ruangan tempat keduanya.

"Kushina, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut seraya menghampiri keduanya.

"Kazuki-_nee_.."

Kazuki tersenyum tipis dan mengelus kepala bayi Naruto. "_**If you change the past, Naruto won't be as strong as you can see now, baka.**_" Suara itu kembali menginterupsi Kazuki.

'_Diam. Aku bisa menciptakan ilusi seakan-akan bukan aku yang menyegel Kyuubi. Aku juga akan mengirim Minato dan Kushina ke masa 23 tahun mendatang. Dengan begitu, masa lalu tidak begitu terubah, tapi masa depan yang akan kuubah!_'

"Kushina, tunggu di sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Sebentar lagi Minato akan sampai disini untuk membawamu dan Naruto. _Dakara matte iru ne_?" Kushina memberi anggukan kecil, lalu Kazuki meninggalkan keduanya menuju tempat Katami dan dirinya masa lalu.

"_Minna_, kalian tahu dimana posisi Yamaka Aoki?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Aku sempat melihatnya berlari dengan seringai mengerikannya itu menuju tempat Minato-_chan_." jawab Kazuki masa lalu.

"_Wakatta_. Diriku dan Katami-_kun_ masa ini, tolong cari dan bawa dia kemari. Kita harus tetap menyegelnya di dalam Naruto.. Tapi aku punya satu pertanyaan. Apakah.. Apakah kalian rela melakukan apa yang kulihat? Apakah kalian rela mengorbankan semuanya..?" Iris safir Kazuki sedikit meredup ketika ia mengatakannya.

Katami dan Kazuki masa lalu saling bertatapan, lalu mereka tersenyum pada Kazuki masa depan. "Namikaze Kazuki. Kau itu diriku. Dan aku ini dirimu. Kita ini pribadi yang sama tapi berbeda. Tapi kita tetap satu 'kan? Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Kita berdua, tidak.. Aku tahu kalau masa laluku begitu kelam sehingga aku mau mengorbankan apapun asalkan keluargaku selamat. Meski aku tidak bisa bersama mereka lagi, asalkan mereka bisa hidup bahagia, aku rela. Benar 'kan?"

Kazuki terperangah mendengar kata-kata dirinya sendiri. '_Sou ka.. Sou da ne.. Aku sudah yakin dengan diriku sendiri. Jangan buat diriku makin membenci diriku sendiri. Setelah aku pergi nanti.. Pada akhirnya aku akan kembali ke awal. Benar 'kan, Great Mother..?_'

Pasangan dari masa lalu itu pergi mencari Aoki, sementara pasangan dari masa depan tersebut mencari kedua sahabat mereka. Shiko dan Shitoru Haruno. _**(A/N : Ao ganti nama Ari menjadi Shiko karena berbagai faktor. Gomen ne!)**_

"Shiko-_chan_! Shitoru-_kun_!"

"Kazu-_chi_, 'Tami-_tan_! Kudengar adik kalian sedang bertarung melawan Kyuubi!" Shiko berlari menuju Kazuki dan Katami. Shiko memiliki rambut coklat muda dan mata violet yang indah, sementara kakaknya, Shitoru, memiliki rambut coklat tua dan mata emerald.

"Ya, itu benar.. Aku ini Namikaze Kazuki dari masa depan. Katami-_kun_ juga. Kalian harus cepat evakuasi! Kalian bisa tewas kalau terus begini!" seru Kazuki.

'_Meski aku tahu.. Meskipun masa lalu ini kuubah.. Dua tahun dari sekarang, keduanya akan meninggal.._' batin Kazuki miris. Air mata sedikit menggenang di matanya. Shiko dan Shitoru sudah pergi untuk evakuasi, meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kazu-_chan_.."

"Aku tidak apa.." Ia merasakan tangan kecil Nakayoshi menghapus air matanya. Putri tunggalnya tersebut tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi tindakannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat air mata yang Kazuki tahan mengalir.

"K-Katami-_kun_.. 'Yoshi-_chan_.. _Shi ne wa iya da.. Zutto anata-tachi ga issho ni itai.._" tangisnya. (_Aku tidak ingin mati. Aku ingin selalu bersama kalian._)

Katami memeluk istri dan putrinya. Kedua perempuan yang paling disayanginya.. "Kazu-_chan_, belum terlambat untuk menghentikan semua ini.. Kau bisa egois sekali-sekali.."

Tangisan Kazuki mengeras. Ia tidak ingin mati. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya. Meski ia berkata sudah merelakannya, ternyata ada bagian dari hatinya yang masih menolak. Hatinya sebagai seorang ibu dan istri. Bukan hatinya sebagai seorang _kunoichi_. Tapi ia tetap ingin menyelamatkan adiknya. Apa yang harus dia pilih..?

"_**Decisions are in your hand. Anything you choose will change the world. So what will you do now, my light side?**_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Fuuin Jutsu_-"

BRUKK!

Minato yang tadinya tengah membentuk segel tiba-tiba saja terdorong dan jatuh. Begitu sang Hokage Keempat menengadah, ia mendapati kakak tunggalnya tengah membuat segel dengan cepat, menggantikan dirinya.

"_Fuuin Jutsu : Shiki Fuujin!_" Sosok dewa kematian keluar dari punggung Kazuki. Minato dan Kushina menatapnya tidak percaya. Kazuki sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Minato akan menyegel Kyuubi ke dalam Naruto. Lantas kenapa ia menggunakan _Shiki Fuujin_?

"Kazuki-_nee_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kazuki hanya tersenyum tipis.

Dua orang Katami dan satu Kazuki lain datang berlari ke arah mereka. Salah satu sosok Katami memegang sosok yang memiliki rambut coklat muda berantakan dengan mata merah menyala. Laki-laki yang dipegang Katami itu berseru, "Lepaskan aku, sialan!"

"Yamaka Aoki.. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Che! Jangan tanya aku! Seharusnya kini aku sudah membunuh putramu dan menjadi Hokage! Tapi kakak iparmu ini dengan seenaknya menangkapku!"

PLAKK!

Kazuki masa-lalu menampar Aoki dengan keras. "Jaga mulutmu. Kushina, biar kusembuhkan dirimu." Ia berlutut di sebelah Kushina dan melakukan ninjutsu medis kepadanya. Sementara itu, Katami masa-lalu menyentuh punggung Kazuki masa-lalu dan Katami masa-depan menjaga Aoki.

"_Otou-san_! _Okaa-san_!"

Naruto dan Hinata berlari menuju mereka. Nakayoshi ada di dekapan Hinata. "_B-Ba-san_?" gumam Naruto bingung. Wajar saja, seharusnya adegan itu adalah Minato yang menggunakan _Shiki Fuujin_ di hadapan Kushina. Tapi kenapa malah Kazuki yang memakainya?

Mereka tambah bingung ketika Kazuki dan Katami masa lalu ambruk tiba-tiba. Kushina langsung panik, tapi Kazuki dan Katami masa depan tetap diam. "_Mou jikan_?" tanya Katami.

"Mungkin.. Katami-_kun_, _gomen ne_.."

Katami tersenyum miris dan mendekati Kazuki. Ia mencium bibir sang istri dengan lembut, kemudian ia menyerahkan Aoki padanya dan menyentuh punggung istrinya, lalu ambruk. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua safir Kazuki. "Katami-_kun_.."

"Kazuki-_nee_! Apa maksudnya ini?!"

"Minato-_chan_, Kushina-_chan_, Naruto, Hinata.." Kazuki menarik nafas seraya mengusap air matanya. "_Gomen ne_.. Masa lalu sudah berubah. Ketika kalian bilang kalian tidak dikunjungi dari masa-masa sebelum kami datang, aku langsung tahu ada yang aneh.. Aku mencoba melihat ke masa lalu dan menemukan fakta bahwa.. Akulah yang melakukan _Shiki Fuujin_."

"!"

"Dunia waktu memanglah rumit.. Meski aku yang menggunakan _jutsu_ ini, kalian tetap dianggap mati di zaman ini. Tapi aku sudah tahu penyebabnya.."

"J-Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku sudah melihat penderitaan banyak orang. Aku ingin mengganti penderitaan tersebut dengan kebahagiaan. Termasuk milik Naruto." Ia tersenyum kecil. "Minato, jika kau menggunakan _Shiki Fuujin_ setelah aku menyelamatkan Kushina, maka kau akan meninggalkan istri dan putramu yang baru lahir. Dua orang, Minato. Sedangkan kau yang kapasitas cakra-nya tidak sebanyak milikmu butuh bantuan cakra Katami-_kun_. Katami-_kun_ menyerahkan seluruh cakra-nya padaku, yang berakhir dengan.. Kematiannya.."

"A-Apa?!"

"Itu tidak perlu! Aku bisa melakukannya!" seru Minato keras.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi.. Jaga dia untukku. Aku tidak ingin kesalahan yang sama terulang." Kazuki tersenyum miris seraya menatap Nakayoshi, lalu ia berjalan ke hadapan Kyuubi. "Kurama, _kikoemasu_?"

'_**Suara ini.. Namikaze Kazuki?!**_'

"Ya. Aku akan menyegelmu, jadi tenang dan jangan berontak."

'_**Apa?! Yang benar saja!**_'

Kemudian sebuah suara memanggil Kazuki. "_**Are you really going to do it, Kazuki? Your husband is dead, and you will leave your daughter who you cherishes the most.**_"

'_Diamlah. Aku akan melakukan ini. Meski.. Meski aku harus kehilangan 'Yoshi-_chan_.._'

Kazuki memfokuskan seluruh cakra-nya ke arah bayi Naruto. "Kazuki-_nee_! Hentikan!"

"_Ba-san_!"

Ia hanya memandang mereka masih dengan senyuman. "_Okaa-chan_, jangan tinggalin Naka.." Suara khas batita Nakayoshi memanggil dirinya. Hati Kazuki terasa tercubit mendengar suara khawatir putri tunggalnya.

"_Fuuin_."

Dalam seketika, setengah cakra Kyuubi masuk ke dalam dirinya dan Aoki masuk ke tubuh bayi Naruto. Kazuki terjatuh karena beban cakra yang begitu besar. "_Kuso_.."

Naruto dan Minato berlari menuju Kazuki, tetapi sang kunoichi malah menyuruh mereka menjauh dengan membuat _barrier_. "_Ne_, 'Yoshi-_chan_.." Kazuki menatap mata _onyx_ Nakayoshi yang persis milik Katami. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Jangan pernah benci Naruto-_nii_. _Okaa-chan_ dan _Otou-chan_ akan selalu ada bersama 'Yoshi-_chan_, ok?"

"O-Oke.."

"Minato, Kushina, maaf, kuambil sedikit cakra kalian."

Entah dengan jurus apa, Kazuki berhasil mengambil cakra keduanya dan memasukkan keduanya dalam tubuh bayi Naruto. Ia membentuk segel dan berseru, "_Mirai no Jutsu_!" Tubuh masa lalu Katami dan Kazuki bersinar, lalu keduanya menghilang.

"Ini yang terakhir.." Kemudian ia batuk berdarah. Nakayoshi yang kaget menangis seketika.

"_O-Okaa-chan_!"

"Kazuki-_nee_! Kau benar-benar mau mengubah sejarah?! Lalu bagaimana dengannya?! Bagaimana dengan Nakayoshi?!"

"Aku mengubah masa lalu.. Hukumanku mungkin berat.. Minato, Kushina, setelah aku selesai menyegel, kalian akan terkirim ke masa depan. Hari ulangtahun Naruto tepat sebelum kami datang pada hari ini. Tidak ada yang berubah bagi para rakyat. _Mirai no Jutsu_-ku mengkamuflase semua ini. Kalian yang terkirim, ingatan yang dimodifikasi, dan masih banyak lagi. _Jutsu_ berbahaya yang kupelajari bertahun-tahun lalu. Sebelum aku pergi, 'Yoshi-_chan_.." Ia menatap _onyx_ putrinya lagi. "_Daisuki datta, atashi no musume ni_."

"_**Such a stone-head. This is the end you want?**_"

'_Jika ini bisa menghilangkan penderitaan mereka, maka iya._'

"_**Che, you stupid. If you die, that means I'll die as well. Don't make our death useless. Got it?**_"

'_Aa_..' Kazuki mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuubi, lalu ia berbicara pelan.

".._Gomenasai.. Sayonara.. FUUIN!_"

Bersamaan dengan seruan terakhir Kazuki, cahaya melingkupi tubuhnya. Kyuubi menghilang, bayi Naruto menangis, dan tubuh Kazuki ambruk di tanah. Tidak bernafas, jantungnya berhenti berdetak, ia sudah meninggal dengan senyuman puas di wajahnya.

"T-TIDAAAAAAAK!"

"_ONEE-SAN_!"

"O_BA-SAN_!"

"_O-OKAA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN_!"

**The End**

Gyahahahaha! Ada yang kaget ga baca tulisan _The End_? _Cliffhanger_ banget! XD

Sebenarnya ini memang chapter terakhir. Chapter depan itu _epilogue_. Yay! Katami dan Kazuki tewas! Akhirnya! *lho?*

Akhirnya chapter depan udah chapter penutupan. Inilah _ending_ yang sudah Ao rancang sejak pertama kali membuat fanfic ini. Fic ini sudah berusia sekitar 2 tahun. Dan sebentar lagi fanfic ini akan benar-benar dilabeli Complete. Jangan lupa review ya!

今後ともご指導、ご鞭撻を賜りますよう、よろしくお願い申し上げます。


	15. Epilogue

**Found His Last Family**

T Rated / Canon / Family & Friendship / Naruto Namikaze

Naruto is Masashi's, but Kazuki Namikaze is mine

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 15 (Epilogue)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hokage-_sama_, ini daftar lulusan Akademi hari ini, baru saja diberikan oleh Umino-_san_."

"Aa, terima kasih. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"_Hai_!"

Namikaze Naruto menghela nafas berat sambil menatap tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka menjadi Hokage itu sangat merepotkan seperti ini. Dengan malas, ia meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan bawahannya barusan. Daftar kelulusan Akademi tahun itu.

"Ah, benar juga.. Naka-_chan_ lulus hari ini ya.." gumamnya ketika matanya menangkap nama yang familiar.

_Namikaze Nakayoshi_.

Sepupunya yang kini berusia 12 tahun itu memang sudah seharusnya lulus dari Akademi. Bahkan sebenarnya jauh sebelum hari itu. Nakayoshi memiliki darah Namikaze dan Uchiha. Ia mewarisi segala kelebihan kedua klan tersebut. Sifat pendiam dan dinginnya seperti Uchiha, tapi ia juga sedikit ceria ketika ia bersama orang yang disayanginya, seperti Namikaze.

Naruto melihat beberapa foto yang berada di mejanya. Foto keluarganya. Ada fotonya, Namikaze Hinata, dan juga Namikaze Hikaru-Kaoru, putra kembar mereka yang baru berusia 6 tahun. Ada foto kedua orangtuanya, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Juga ada foto Namikaze Nakayoshi yang baru diambil minggu lalu. Di samping foto Nakayoshi, ada foto kedua orangtua Nakayoshi.

Tangan Naruto meraih foto terakhir dan menatapnya sedih. Foto Namikaze Kazuki dan Uchiha Katami. Keduanya sudah meninggal di hari kelahirannya. Atau baginya, 11 tahun yang lalu. Di dalam foto tersebut, Kazuki yang dipeluk Katami dari belakang tersenyum ceria. Bahkan Katami sendiri tersenyum. Mereka terlihat begitu bahagia.

Tapi keduanya sudah tiada. Mereka meninggal karena menginginkan kebahagiaan untuk dirinya. Mereka mengorbankan diri mereka demi mengirim kedua orangtuanya ke masa depan. Menggunakan jurus terlarang yang sangat berbahaya demi menyimpan memori mereka dan tidak mengacaukan aliran waktu. Bahkan mereka meninggalkan putri kesayangan mereka..

Setelah Nakayoshi menyaksikan sendiri kematian orangtuanya, ingatan itu tetap ada di dalam benaknya meski saat itu ia masih berusia satu tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang tertutup dari luar dan dingin. Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun sampai ia bisa terbuka pada Naruto dan keluarganya. Nakayoshi juga tidak mau memotong rambutnya. Baginya, rambut keemasannya adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Kazuki dan mata _onyx_-nya adalah peninggalan Katami. Sekarang rambut Nakayoshi sudah sampai ke lututnya. Ia selalu menggunakan jaring rambut agar rambut panjangnya tidak begitu mengganggu. Poninya yang mengenai bahu dijepit di dua sisi.

_**Tok tok..**_

Ketukan di pintu membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera meletakkan kembali foto di tangannya. "Masuk!"

Pintu terbuka, dan masuklah sosok yang sangat dikenal Naruto. "Naruto-_kun_, bukannya kau harus ke Akademi? Upacara Kelulusan akan segera dimulai. Kita 'kan harus menghadirinya sebagai keluarga Naka-_chan_." ucap Hinata yang menggandeng Hikaru dan Kaoru.

"Ah, benar juga!" Naruto berdiri dan menanggalkan jubah Hokage-nya. Ia akan hadir sebagai Namikaze Naruto, bukan Hokage Ke-6 Konoha Gakure. "Ayo!" Naruto meraih tangan Kaoru, lalu keempatnya meninggalkan kantor Hokage tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namikaze Nakayoshi duduk di sebuah ayunan di halaman Akademi Ninja. Sesekali matanya menangkap sosok teman-temannya yang tersenyum ketika mendapati orangtua mereka telah sampai untuk upacara kelulusan mereka. '_Andaikan _Otou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ bisa datang seperti mereka.._' batin Nakayoshi.

Tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong jaket birunya, lalu ia menarik tangannya kembali. Kini di tangannya ada dompetnya. Ia membukanya dan tampaklah sebuah foto di dalamnya. Foto dari Uchiha Katami dan Namikaze Kazuki yang tersenyum tanpa beban. "Kudengar dari Naruto-_nii_ dan Minato-_ji_ kalau _Kaa-san itu unladylike_.. Memang terlihat.." gumamnya. Matanya mulai memanas ketika ia mendengar temannya berseru '_Mama! Papa! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!_'.

Meski ia memiliki darah campuran Namikaze dan Uchiha, dia tetaplah seorang anak perempuan berusia 12 tahun yang masih perlu perhatian orangtua. Meski ia memiliki _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_ yang masih berusia 37 tahun, ataupun sepupu yang sudah berusia 37 tahun seperti keduanya, ia tetap merasa _parentless_. Sepupunya memang sudah menjadi orangtua. Tapi mereka tetaplah sepupunya, bukan orangtuanya. Begitupula dengan _Oji-san_ dan _Oba-san_, mereka bukanlah orangtuanya, tapi orangtua sepupunya. Ia saja tinggal bersama sepupunya.

Kadang ia berpikir, kenapa orangtuanya mau mengorbankan diri demi mengganti takdir? Kenapa mereka tega meninggalkannya? Kenapa mereka memilih kebahagiaan sepupunya dibanding kebahagiaan mereka bertiga?

Sebenarnya Nakayoshi tahu jawabannya; Kasih Sayang. Kedua orangtuanya menyayangi Naruto dan dirinya, juga adik mereka sendiri. Mereka sudah melihat keadaan Naruto yang begitu menderita karena tiadanya keluarganya. Jadi hati mereka tergerak dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengorbankan diri mereka. Karena setidaknya, dirinya masih memiliki Minato, Kushina, Naruto, dan Hinata.

Bulir-bulir air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua matanya. "_Otou-san_.. _Okaa-san_.." isaknya lirih. Tangannya yang bebas menggenggam liontin yang terkalung di lehernya. Liontin berbentuk bulat sederhana berwarna emas tersebut berisi foto kedua orangtuanya juga.

12 tahun ia lewati tanpa kehadiran orangtuanya.

Tapi ia tidak pernah mempertanyakan kenapa. Karena ingatan pada malam 11 tahun yang lalu, atau sebenarnya 37 tahun yang lalu, masih terekam dengan sempurna di sel-sel otaknya. Meski ia baru merupakan batita yang akan berusia setahun saat itu, entah kenapa ingatannya tetap membekas hingga sekarang.

Nakayoshi adalah anak terkuat seangkatannya. Mungkin karena faktor keturunan dan keseriusannya. Ia hampir tidak memiliki teman karena sifat dinginnya dan mereka terlalu segan untuk berteman dengan putri dari penolong desa. Ya, berita tentang Kazuki dan Katami menggantikan Minato dan Kushina sudah menyebar luas sejak kemunculan keduanya di desa.

'_Entah bagaimana aku bisa bahagia di masa depan yang terlihat begitu suram.._' batinnya, masih menunduk.

"_Shiawase o negaou saki ni aru, mirai ga doredake kanashiku demo_.." (_Let's keep wishing for happiness, no matter how sad the future looks like it will be_.)

Anak perempuan bermata _onyx_ tersebut langsung mengangkat kepalanya ketika ia mendengar suara menyanyikan dua kalimat yang bertentangan dengan isi pikirannya. Matanya langsung menangkap sosok anak perempuan seumurannya yang memiliki rambut ikal berwarna pirang kemerah-merahan sebahu dan bermata biru safir. Bando putih polos menghiasi kepalanya.

"Hai! Kenapa sendiri saja? Namamu siapa?"

Sejenak Nakayoshi memperhatikan anak itu. Mata safirnya persis dengan milik Kazuki. Sedikit lebih terang dari milik Naruto dan Minato, juga kedua 'keponakan' kembarnya. "..Aku Namikaze Nakayoshi."

"Namaku Yatogami Shiroko! Aku baru pindah dari Suna setelah aku lulus Akademi! Kupanggil 'Yoshi-_chan_ saja ya-"

"JANGAN!"

Shiroko tersentak ketika Nakayoshi menatapnya tajam. "Hanya _Okaa-san_ dan _Otou-san_ yang boleh memanggilku dengan nama itu!" serunya marah.

"_G-gomenasai_, Namikaze-_san_.."

Mata Nakayoshi terbelalak ketika ia menyadaari apa yang baru ia lakukan. "..Maaf. Aku lepas kontrol. Panggil saja Nakayoshi atau Naka."

"_Ano_, Naka-_chan_, memangnya ada apa dengan orangtuamu?" Nakayoshi mendelik. "B-Bukan maksudku menyinggung, tapi wajahmu mengatakan kalau Naka-_chan_ ingin meluapkannya.."

Mendengar kata-kata Shiroko, Nakayoshi langsung menunduk. "Naka-_chan_..? Kalau tidak mau cerita juga tidak apa-apa kok!"

"_Iie_.." Nakayoshi menarik nafas panjang. "Kedua orangtuaku sudah meninggal."

"!"

"Nama mereka Uchiha Katami dan Namikaze Kazuki.. Mereka meninggal ketika umurku belum mencapai setahun. Tapi entah kenapa aku selalu bisa mengingat malam kematian mereka. Mereka selalu memanggilku dengan nama 'Yoshi.. Keduanya meninggal menggantikan pamanku ketika serangan Kyuubi 37 tahun yang lalu, dengan cara pergi ke masa lalu."

Shiroko mendengarkan setiap kata-kata Nakayoshi. Cerita Nakayoshi lumayan panjang. Dan Shiroko mendengarkan sampai selesai. "Naka-_chan_, kau kesepian ya?"

"Hah..?"

"Dari caramu bercerita, terdengar jelas kalau saat ini kamu kesepian. Apalagi tidak ada yang berani mendekatimu, mengingat darah Uchiha itu memang sifatnya begitu. Saat ini, yang Naka-_chan_ inginkan itu.. Teman dan kasih sayang orangtua, 'kan? Meski hanya ada kakak dari orangtuamu dan sepupumu, mereka tetap keluargamu. Kamu harus bersyukur karena setidaknya kamu masih punya keluarga, tidak seperti sepupumu dulu."

Mata Nakayoshi memanas mendengarnya. Air mata mulai jatuh mengaliri pipinya. Tangan Shiroko bergerak dan memeluk Nakayoshi. "Aku mau kok, jadi teman pertamamu! Jadi jangan menangis lagi ya? Sebentar lagi 'kan upacara kelulusanmu, masa kamu lulus dengan mata bengkak?"

".._Arigatou_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...dengan ini dinyatakan lulus dari Akademi Ninja dan telah menjadi _Genin_ Konoha Gakure."

"YEAY!"

Seruan gembira terdengar di seluruh halaman Akademi. Para lulusan berlari ke arah keluarga mereka masing-masing. Nakayoshi yang sudah menerima ikat kepala berlambang Konoha langsung berjalan menuju keluarganya. "_Omedettou_, Naka-_chan_!" seru Kushina semangat seraya memeluk keponakannya erat.

"Ukh.. _Ba-san_.. Aku tidak bisa bernafas.."

Minato, Naruto, dan Hinata juga menyelamatinya. Bahkan si kembar Hikaru dan Kaoru juga menyelamatinya dengan aksen cadel mereka. "_Celamat_ ya, Naka _Ba-chan_!"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku _Onee-chan_!" ucapnya kesal sambil mencubit pipi keduanya.

"NAKA-_CHAN_! SELAMAT ATAS KELULUSANMU!"

Sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang, tiba-tiba saja berlari dan menyeruduk Nakayoshi sampai dia nyaris jatuh. "Shiroko! Jangan tiba-tiba mendorongku!" keluh Nakayoshi sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari 'jeratan maut' Shiroko.

"Ah, ini temanmu?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya kami baru ketemu tadi. Ini Yatogami Shiroko, pindahan dari Suna yang baru lulus Akademi di sana. Shiroko, ini paman dan bibiku, Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, sebelumnya Uzumaki Kushina. Kalau yang ini sepupuku, Namikaze Naruto dan Namikaze Hinata, sebelumnya Hyuuga Hinata, lalu dua bocah ini keponakanku, ini Namikaze Hikaru dan ini Namikaze Kaoru."

"_Yoroshiku_! Aku Yatogami Shiroko! Eh? Naka-_chan_! Sepupumu Hokage?! Usia kalian beda jauh!"

"Yah, faktor dari sesuatu yang tadi kuceritakan."

"Yatogami-_san_, wajahmu sepertinya kukenali.. Siapa nama orangtuamu?" tanya Minato.

Shiroko tersenyum lebar. "Yatogami Kuro dan Yatogami Kokyuu! Sebelumnya, _Okaa-san_ bernama Reitokaze Kokyuu!"

"Oh, Reitokaze-_nee_! Naka-_chan_, ibu dari Yatogami-_san_ ini dulu itu sahabat Kazuki-_nee_ lho." jelas Kushina.

"Eh?! Yang benar?!"

"Shiroko! Shiroko!"

Mereka menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggil-manggil Shiroko. "_Okaa-san_!" panggil Shiroko.

"Ternyata kamu disini. Eh, Namikaze-_san_?" Reitokaze Kokyuu, atau tepatnya Yatogami Kokyuu, tetap tidak berubah. Mata _onyx_-nya dan rambut pirang kemerahan (yang menurun ke Shiroko) masih sama. (_Ini OC Kokyuu-chan! Ada di Chapter 7_)

"Ternyata memang Reitokaze-_nee_ ya? Atau, Yatogami-_nee_?"

Setelah kejadian penyegelan Kyuubi, Kokyuu pindah ke Suna. Tetapi dia mengalami _time-loop_, dimana _Jikan no Jutsu_ Kazuki yang masih melekat sedikit padanya membawanya ke masa depan, tepatnya ke 22 tahun yang lalu. Dia sempat syok. Tetapi seorang ninja dari Suna yang bernama Yatogami Kuro membantunya, lalu mereka saling jatuh cinta dan menikah. Lalu Kokyuu melahirkan Shiroko pada tanggal 26 September dan adiknya, Akako pada tanggal 7 April, 2 tahun setelah kelahiran Shiroko.

"Naka-_chan_! Ayo kita rayakan kelulusanmu! Kami akan mengabulkan permintaan apapun yang Naka-_chan_ pinta!" seru Naruto bersemangat.

Nakayoshi tertawa mendengar perkataan sepupunya yang lebih tua 25 tahun dari dirinya itu. "Aku mau makan masakan Kushina _Ba-san_ dan Hinata-_nee_ saja. Di rumah Minato _Ji-san_ saja." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke! Kami akan memasak makanan spesial!"

Nakayoshi melambai pada Shiroko, lalu ia pulang bersama keluarganya yang lumayan besar. Dia menggandeng tangan Kaoru, sementara Hikaru ada di gendongan Minato. Sambil melangkahkan kakinya, ia menatap ke langit.

'_Otou-san, Okaa-san, apa kalian bahagia disana? Aku bahagia. Seperti kata Shiroko, aku harus bersyukur. Awasi aku dari sana ya! Aku sayang kalian selalu._' batinnya seraya tersenyum.

Tanpa ia sadari dua bayangan putih tipis mengintip dari balik awan. Seakan tersenyum, mereka membisikkan, "_Oshiawase ni naru, minna.._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Every meeting has parting**_

_**Every new step has an ending**_

_**Every happiness has a sadness**_

_**But as long as you keep trying**_

_**You'll overcome all of it**_

_**Believe in yourself**_

_**Cherish your family**_

_**Because one day, they'll leave you on this world**_

_**But you will never be alone**_

_**Because your friends are here**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Not every happiness come from pure happiness**_

_**But every sadness will become happiness**_

_**As long as you keep believe**_

_**In yourself**_

_**In everyone else**_

_**Seize every day you have!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Found His Last Family : Epilogue, End**

**FHLF © Kazuki Namikaze/Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori/Aori Rihito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

_**With this, Found His Last Family has officially end**_

-OWARI-

Itu kata-kata super aneh di atas sana XD

Maklumlah, Ao ga jago bikin kata-kata bijak. Ah, akhirnya Found His Last Family tamat juga.. Pada akhirnya, kalimat 'Found His Last Family' bukan merujuk pada Kazuki Namikaze. Tapi merujuk ke arah Minato dan Kushina, selaku keluarga terakhir Naruto sebelum Kazuki akhirnya meninggal.

Ending ini udah Ao tentuin sejak pertama kali ngetik FHLF lho. Kazuki dan Katami mati, Nakayoshi ditinggal sendirian, Minato dan Kushina ke masa depan, Naruto jadi Hokage. Di sini SasuSaku ga ditampilin ya.. _Gomen_!

Rasanya gimana ya pas ini akhirnya selesai.. Seneng, sedih, kangen, nostalgia, semua jadi satu! Fic ini satu-satunya fic Ao yang tahan sepanjang ini sampai selesai dengan konsisten. Ditambah Ao maksa-maksain ngetik meski kena WB parah. Aah, bakal kangen banget sama fic hancur ini.

Untuk _copyright_ lainnya : Reitokaze Kokyuu itu milik Kokyuu-_chan_. Yatogami Kuro ada yang sadar? Ini Kuro dari K Project, belongs to GoRaxGoHands. Kata-kata Shiroko '_Shiawase o negaou saki ni aru, mirai ga doredake kanashiku demo_' diambil dari _IA – Ayano no Koufuku Riron_, belongs to Jin/Shizen no Teki-P/KagePro Maker. Hikaru-Kaoru diambil dari Ouran High School Host Club, Hitachiin Hikaru dan Hitachiin Kaoru, belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Ah, jadi pengen nangis.. Terharu nih.. #lebay

Ao udah rencana mau bikin fic rewrite dari FHLF ini, untuk menyesuaikan sama alur Naruto terbaru. Ao udah bilang 'kan? _Kazoku no Kiseki_, _Miracle of Family_. Karakternya mendingan tetep Kazuki-Katami-Nakayoshi atau diganti pake keluarga AORI? _You decided_! Terus side-story rate M-nya. Wah, utang banyak! Belum lagi WCBO (DN&Naruto) yang ngestuck. Btw, baca fic SnK Ao ya!

Mind to review for the last time?

See you on next project!


End file.
